In Living Color
by Kim Ginsberg
Summary: Advertising CEO Edward Cullen has a secret, he goes to see the woman of his dreams daily. She thinks he's just there for the food. She can't imaging he could like her back. Waitress Bella Swan is hiding a secret. She's a young mom and lusts for one of her older customers. Will their age difference matter to either of them when they find out the truth? A/H HEA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

~Ch 1~

**EPOV**

Here I sit at lunch, as always. In the same booth, at the same diner I have been coming to for a year. Ever since I saw _her_. My beautiful girl, my _Bella_. I just wish she knew I existed. But, how could someone so young and beautiful, want someone like me, an older man. Yes, I am successful and have money. But the one thing I am missing in my life is love. I want a family of my own, and the love of my life by my side.

**BPOV**

I have been tortured for the last year by a man who sits in the same booth, every day. He is a bonafide god. Strong jaw, piercing green eyes, crooked smile, and bronze sex hair. I just wish he could see me as more than his waitress. He knows nothing about me except that I work here. It's so hard to blow him off what he asks about me, my life. But, he doesn't need to know my problems. I do the best that I can every day for my little girl. That's all any parent can do. I just miss her because I work so much. But kids need a lot of stuff- diapers, clothes, a roof over their heads, food on the table, and a single parent can only do so much.

**EPOV**

It's lunchtime on a Monday when things start to get interesting. I have been waiting for mockups for one of our newest campaigns to be done in the art department but they still aren't ready like I expected. I head to lunch with explicit instructions that they are brought to me downstairs when they are ready. I walk into the diner and take my usual table while I wait for them.

I get all giddy as Bella walks over to me. "Good afternoon Bella, I will have my usual."

"I expect nothing less, Mr. Cullen," she teases. "One of these days you should try something new."

"The new thing I'd like to try is to kiss those juicy lips of yours," I mumble under my breath.

"Did you say something, Mr. Cullen?"

"Nope, just thinking out loud."

"Mr. Cullen?" I look up to see Emily from the art department standing next to Bella with the mockups, and Bella looking all sorts of uncomfortable.

"Let me deal with this for a second, and I will talk to you when Emily leaves, Bella. Can you grab my drink?"

"Sure, Mr. Cullen. Be right back."

"Let me see them Emily." She hands them to me and I give them the once over. I look back up at her. "You can go, I will come see you with any changes."

"Ok, Mr. Cullen." She walks away as Bella comes back.

"New campaign?"

"Yes." I grab the boards and look at them.

"Something doesn't look right," Bella says over my shoulder.

"That's what I was thinking, but what?" I run my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"The color is off," she states.

"How do you figure?"

"Right here." She points. "Those aren't the right colors for this particular ad."

"Why do you say that?"

"If it was mine, I would do all this black and white, then add the color to only the product so it pops." I look at the poster to see what she is saying. I can picture it that way. It would look better.

"How do you know so much about graphic design?"

"It was my major in college?"

"And why aren't you doing it instead of working here?" There's a commotion at the front door and Bella pales as a little person breaks away from the adult they are with and makes a beeline for Bella.

"Mama," the little girl cries, holding onto Bella's legs.

"What are you doing here, Katie?"

"Papa, hungee," she answers. The little girl looks over at me. "Who he?" she asks, pointing at me.

"That's Mr. Cullen, he likes to eat here," she explains to her.

"He pwety."

"Not as pretty as you, princess," I tell her. She looks just like Bella. Brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"I a pwincess?"

"Yes, princess, you are. Do you and Papa wanna have lunch with me so you can sit near mommy?"

"A huh, pwease mista Cuyen?" She holds her little hands out to me. I look to see Bella standing there in shock looking between us.

"May I, Bella?"

"She's never done this before," she whispers to me. "The only man she knows and trusts is my dad." I hold out my hands to pick her up and put her into the booth with me.

"Come here, princess. Mama will go get us some food." I see a man in uniform walk over and look at the little girl in my arms with wide eyes. "Is that Papa?" I ask her.

"A huh, Papa nice. He care a me."

"How old are you, princess?"

"Twoo, mista Cuyen."

"Call me Edward, baby girl," I laugh out.

"I wike you, Ewar. You pwety a nice."

"Mr. Cullen, as in the name on the outside of this building?" the man asks. I hold out my hand for him to shake.

"Edward Cullen, CEO Cullen Advertising. It's nice to meet you..."

"Charlie. I am Bella's dad and Katie's grandpa."

"Please sit down, Charlie. Katie wants to sit near mommy, and this is the only table available. I'd love the company. Now Bella can come back and tell me what I should do about this mockup here." I point to it. "Something isn't sitting right with it, Bella had a few ideas to help me."

"If you say it's Ok then we will sit. I just don't want Katie getting in the way of your work."

"I don't care if she did. I am perfectly fine just sitting here enjoying the company of a beautiful girl whom I want to color with." I hear a sniffle and look up to see Bella crying as Katie snuggles into my chest.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I ask.

"Nothing." She turns to her dad. "What would you like to eat dad?"

"A burger and cobbler."

"One day that is going to kill you," she pointedly looks at me when she says that.

"Gotta die sometime. I might as well enjoy the food till I do."

"What about you, baby girl?"

"Mac a chee, peaz."

"Good choice, princess. I love mac and cheese too." I look up at Bella. "Can we have some crayons and paper please? My girl and I would like to color."

"Ewar cula me?"

"Yes, princess. I want to color with you."

"Tank ooo." She stands in my arms and plants a wet, sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"I'll be right back," Bella says. As she turns I can see a lone tear fall down her cheek.

"You like her, don't you?" My head snaps to him when I hear Charlie's question.

"How could I not? She's the most adorable kid I've ever seen." I rub my cheek on the top of Katie's head.

"Not Katie, Bella," he states.

"Uhhhh, welllllll," I stutter.

"Edward, I am a cop. I have been trained to see this kind of thing. You like Bells."

"I do," I sigh. "I can't help it. She's beautiful, inside and out. That was before I saw how good of a mother she is. I just wish I was younger so she'd give me a chance."

"She's always acted older than she was. She's wise beyond her years. How old are you, Edward?"

"36."

"A 14 year age difference is not a big deal these days."

"I knew she was young, but 22?" I squeak out.

"Age is just a number, Edward. Get that through your head now. She has never acted her age. Would it help if I told you she's talked about you to me at home?" Charlie clears his throat and I turn to see Bella standing with a blank placemat and crayons.

"Here you go, Monkey." Bella hands the placemat and crayons to me for Katie.

"I no monkee, I a pwincess. Ewar say so."

"I guess you just got told Bells," Charlie laughs out.

"In ten minutes I've been replaced."

"No, you haven't, Sweetheart. I am just new to her. You are her mom, and always will be." A bell is rung and Bella looks at the kitchen window.

"I have to go take the food to one of my other tables, will you guys be Ok for a minute?"

"We've got this Bells. Go take care of your other customers," Charlie answers her. He turns to me as she walks away. "Sweetheart?"

"Oh hell, I didn't realize I let that slip." I take the crayons out of the wrapper and sit Katie on my lap so we can color.

"In case you missed it, she smiled when you said that."

"Said what?"

"Sweetheart." I look down to see Katie drawing circles on the paper with a red crayon. I pick up the blue and add to her design. "Give her a chance, Edward. You never know till you try." His cell phone rings as Bella walks up with our food. She sets it down, cocking an eyebrow at me in question. I only shrug in response. "Chief Swan," he barks out. "Be right there." He closes the phone with a sigh.

"You have to go? I thought you didn't have to be at work for a few more hours."

"Sorry, Bells. There was a murder. I need to head in."

"What about Katie? I don't get off for a few more hours. I can't leave. I need the money to pay bills."

"Not to butt in here, but Katie can come upstairs with me. I have a daycare for my employees."

"I couldn't do that, Mr. Cullen. It's for your employees, I am not an employee."

"You are if I say you are. So now that that's decided, why don't you go wrap up your dads food, and I will help the princess eat, then we will go up to my office and have some fun with the other kids."

"I pway wif utta kids?"

"Yes Katie, there are other kids upstairs. You will come with me after we eat and go play while Papa and Mommy work."

"I can't let you do this, Mr. Cullen. I know how busy you are."

"I own the company, Bella. I can do whatever I want. And my name is Edward. Please stop all this Mr. Cullen crap. Mr. Cullen is my dad."

"You heard the man, Bells. We have a problem, he has the solution. Let him do this if he wants. Now please listen to him and box up my food, I'm starving and it looks like it's going to be a long night."

"I e now?" Katie asks from my lap.

"Yes, baby. You can eat now. Just let me see if it's hot. If it is, I need to blow on it." I grab the spoon and stir her mac. Steam rises as I keep going around the bowl until it lessens. I take a spoonful and blow on it so she can eat.

"How are you going to eat if you are feeding her?" Bella asks.

"I can wait, she can't."

"Bite, peaz."

"See? I've got this, you go help the others." Charlie pulls his wallet out. "Don't worry about it Charlie, I've got this covered." I feed Katie the now cool mac and she hums contentedly in my lap.

"I can see that. Do you have any of your own?"

"Nope, but I want them. A ton of them if I can find the right woman."

"Thanks for doing this, Edward. You don't know how much you are saving us right now." Bella walks up with Charlie's food in a box as I blow off another bite for Katie.

"It's nothing Charlie, I am loving spending time with the princess."

"I can see that, she already has you wrapped around her finger," he teases me.

"Yep, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"And I would bet my last dollar Katie's not the only one."

"Maybe, maybe not," I tease him.

"There's no maybe about it Son, you are gone for both of my girls."

"I guess we'll have to see. Be safe Charlie."

"I will Edward. Look after my girls for me."

"Always." I keep feeding Katie as Charlie walks away.

"I ty?" I hand Katie the spoon.

"Here you go, princess. Have at it." I let her feed herself as I put some ketchup on my plate and eat some of the fries.

"Katrina Marie Swan, what have you done?" Bella screams out.

"She hasn't done anything, Bella. What's wrong?"

"You have mac and cheese all over your suit."

"And?"

"I will pay to have it cleaned."

"Not necessary Bella. I send them out for cleaning anyways. She's two, what do you expect?"

"How are you so calm with all of this? Do you have kids of your own?"

"No kids, wife or girlfriend for that matter. It's no big deal. She asked to feed herself. I expected to get dirty. It's no big deal. I have extra clothes in my office. Calm down Bella. I can handle this. You worry about work, and I will worry about Katie. When she's done she can color while I eat my burger, then we will go upstairs and she can play with the other kids while I yell at the art department to fix the mockups like you suggested. Then when you are done here, you can come up and get her."

"But this is going above and beyond. Why would you do this for me, for us?"

"I like you Bella. You always take care of me, this is my turn to return the favor."

"But it's my job to take care of you. I get paid to."

"Then I'm making it mine to take care of you and Katie. No payment necessary. I want to help. It makes it so much easier if you just say thank you and enjoy it."

"I only have my dad, and he makes sure to help me. He's all we have."

"If you don't mind me asking, where's Katie's dad?"

"Dead. That's a long story."

"Feel free to tell me if and when you want. I'm always here to listen when you are ready."

"Maybe one day."

"Duh, Ewar." I look down to see Katie's bowl pretty much empty.

"Good job, princess. Now can I put you into a booster seat and you can color while I finish eating?" I ask her.

"I cula, oo eet." I pick her up and place her into the booster seat next to me. I hand her the paper and crayons and dig into my now cold burger. I can only eat about half, because cold meat just isn't tasty.

"You ready to go play, princess?"

"A huh, we go pway now?"

"Yes, let me leave mommy money and we can go." I stand up and pull out $40 to pay the bill, grab Katie in one arm, and the mockups in the other, and head for the door saying bye to Bella on the way out.

"I pwess buntin?" Katie asks as we approach the elevators.

"Do you know how?"

"A huh."

"Then go ahead." I lean her over and let her press the button to go up. The elevator opens and I point to the one for her to press next. "The top one, princess."

"We go twop?"

"Yep, all the way to the top." She pushes it as the doors close and we fly to the top floor. The door opens and I walk over to the daycare.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen, who do you have there?"

"This is Katie, Leah. Can you please watch her until her mom can come get her?"

"Does her mom work here?"

"She works at the diner downstairs. Her normal sitter got called away to a crime scene. I offered our services."

"You're the boss." She looks at Katie. "How old are you, Katie?"

"Twoo. I a big girl."

"Yes you are." Leah looks at me. "Where's her stuff?"

"Uhhhh, I wasn't given any."

"I use da pawty. I a big girl," Katie answers.

"I guess that answers that," Leah laughs out. "We have juice boxes and snacks if she gets hungry."

"We just ate, so I don't see a problem there. Call my office if she needs anything, I will come if she needs me."

"You've got it." She turns to Katie. "Do you want to come play dolls with Irina and I, Katie?"

"A huh." Katie turns back to me. "I swee oo waiter Ewar?"

"Yes princess, just ask Leah to call if you need me."

"Tank ooo Ewar."

"Be good for Leah, I will see you later."

"K." She leans over and gives me another big, wet, sloppy kiss on the cheek before I hand her over to Leah.

"You are too cute with her, boss."

"Thanks, Leah. Call if you need me."

"I will, we are gonna go have fun." Leah takes Katie and walks over to a little blond who has a pile of dolls in front of her as I turn and head for my office.

**BPOV**

My heart beats double time as my baby leaves with the man of my dreams. He really is perfect. My extremely shy daughter took to him like a duck to water. I don't know how he managed that. She usually shies away from men. But not Mr. Cullen, Edward. He was amazing with her, he didn't even freak out that she spilled mac and cheese all over what was probably a very expensive suit. I just keep on working, trying not to worry about Katie with strangers. If Edward says we could trust his daycare, I had no choice but to believe him. I finish up my day, and walk into the shock of my life up on the top floor.

**A/N: So there you have the first chapter. I am up to writing ch 4 now, so hopefully they will go up weekly. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 8 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

**This chapter is for my reader and friend ggghhhaaarrr67 who is sick. I thought I'd update early to make her smile.**

~Previously on ILC~

**BPOV**

My heart beats double time as my baby leaves with the man of my dreams. He really is perfect. My extremely shy daughter took to him like a duck to water. I don't know how he managed that. She usually shies away from men. But not Mr. Cullen, Edward. He was amazing with her, he didn't even freak out that she spilled mac and cheese all over what was probably a very expensive suit. I just keep on working, trying not to worry about Katie with strangers. If Edward says we could trust his daycare, I had no choice but to believe him. I finish up my day, and walk into the shock of my life up on the top floor.

~Ch 2~

**EPOV**

I leave Katie with Leah and head back to my office.

"What's got you smiling like you got laid, big brother?" Emmett asks me.

"Ewarrrrrrr." I hear yelled from behind me. I turn to see Katie running full speed at me with Leah chasing her. I get down on my knee as she flies into my arms.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Cullen. She decided she doesn't want to stay in the daycare. What do you want me to do?"

"I'll keep her in my office with me then. No biggie." I pick her up into my arms and she snuggles into my chest and closes her eyes. "I'm thinking it's nap time." I laugh as Leah walks back to the daycare.

"Who he?" Katie points to Emmett.

"This is my younger brother, Emmett," I answer her.

"Bruda? I no hve bruda," Katie says sadly.

"Maybe you will one day, princess."

"Who's the kid?"

"She's Bella's. Her dad got called in to work, and she still had to work for a few hours, so I brought Katie here to use our daycare."

"Emwet?"

"Yes, bunny?"

"Pigwe wide?"

"You want a piggy back ride, bunny?"

"Wes. Peaz."

"I think we can do that." He takes her out of my arms and puts her on his back. "Hold on tight."

"Kway." Em starts running around with Katie squealing on his back around the office. "Powy!" Katie squeals out. Em stops running, looking at me confused.

"What did she just say?"

"Powy!" she shrieks out again.

"Why is my back wet?" Em asks. I pull Katie off of his back to see it's wet.

"Sowy, Emwet."

"I think she was saying she had to to go the potty, Em. Unfortunately you need to change your clothes too, it looks like."

"Come on, princess. We have to go into my office and both of us need to change our clothes. Emmett has to go change too."

"Emwet, tum tee ee gan?"

"Let me go change bunny and I will come see you again." I look at Em and cock my eyebrow at him. "Yes, I understood her, Edward. I just paid closer attention."

"Good job, now I have to go change and call Alice." I walk past Heidi and head into my office. I grab my clothes out of my closet and pick up my office line.

"Alice's Dolls, how may I help you?"

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"It's Edward. I need you to send some clothes over to the office for me."

"I don't carry your size, Edward."

"Not for me Pix, for my princess."

"Who is your princess?"

"Bella's daughter. She had a little accident, on Em no less." I laugh.

"Bella has a daughter?"

"I will explain later. I just need you to bring me some clothes for her to change into."

"What size?"

"I have no idea."

"Look in her shirt for the tag." I pull the back of her shirt and see the tag. 2T.

"2T, whatever that means."

"What does she need?"

"Well her underwear and jeans are wet, so I'd say those are the first to have to be changed. Can you please hurry, cause I have to change too, and she looks like she's ready for a nap."

"Give me 10. See you in a few."

"I'll tell Heidi to just let you in. Thanks Pix."

"Welcome. See you in a few." I hang up and see Katie half asleep on my couch. I walk to the door and open it. "Heidi?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"My sister is on her way with something for me. I am going to go change, if the door opens and it's not me, make sure Katie doesn't wander off."

"You've got it, Mr. Cullen." I walk over to the couch and get down on my knees.

"Katie, I have to change out of my clothes. My sister, Alice is bringing you clothes to change into. Do you need to still use the potty?"

"No."

"Ok, I am going to go in that door." I point to it. "To change. I will be right back. Will you be Ok sitting here for a minute?"

"A huh, I tit hea. Be gud gerl." I lean over and kiss her head.

"You are a good girl. I will be right back." I run into my bathroom and yank off my suit. I throw on my jeans, tee and my chucks. I grab the suit and head back into my office. I see Em sitting on the floor in similar clothing in front of Katie.

"I came back to hang out with bunny."

"He tame back."

"I see that." I turn to Em. "Alice should be here any minute with clothes for her."

"Cool."

"Emwet?"

"Yes, bunny?"

"Oo big wike bwear." Em and I start laughing at her analogy.

"He is big like a bear. But as you've seen, he's just a big kid, Katie."

"I tall oo bwear?"

"You are just too cute, bunny. Yes you can call me bear if you want."

"Mr. Cullen, Alice is here." I walk over to the intercom.

"Send her in." I see the door open and my baby sister walk in with her husband in tow. I see Katie leap off of the couch into Em's arms and bury her head in his chest. "Hi, Pix, Jas." I let them in then go kneel down next to Em. "Why are you hiding, princess?"

"I no no dem. Dey swange."

"Would you like for me to introduce you? They are my sister and her husband."

"Otay, Ewar." I pick her up and walk over to Ali and Jas.

"Alice, Jasper. This is Katie, my princess."

"It's nice to meet you, Katie," Alice says to her.

"Hi, Awis" Katie says, hiding her face in my neck.

"Aren't you the cutest little thing!" Jasper takes Katie's hand and kisses the back.

"Well howdy, Lil' Darlin'." Katie giggles in my arms.

"Oo snd fuy."

"I'm from Texas. You know where the cowboys and horses live?"

"Oo be my hosie?"

"I think we can handle that. But, you have to change your clothes first. I don't need to be wet like Uncle Em was."

"Otay." She turns to me, "Ewar, I tange."

"Yes princess, we can change you."

"I wide hosie." I can't help but laugh at how cute she was being.

"Yes, you can ride the horsey when you are done."

"I've brought you clothes, Katie. Want to come with me and see?" Alice says to her.

"Wes, peaz." I hand her over to Alice and go sit on the couch as Alice takes her to my desk and pulls clothes out of a bag. I see her take out more than she can wear.

"How much did you bring, Pix?"

"I didn't know what she would want to wear, so I brought some of everything." She kneels down to Katie. "What do you wanna wear, baby girl?"

"Deens."

"I brought you some more jeans, do you want to change your shirt too?"

"Peaz." I see Ali grab some jeans and a stack of tees.

"Pick one?" She shows her all of them. She picks a pink one with a teddy bear on it. "Why that one, baby girl?"

"Emwet mi bwear."

"Uncle Emmett is your bear?"

"A huh. I ear dis un moro," she says pointing to one with a horse on it. "Fu Japa."

"Uncle Jasper is your horsey?"

"A huh."

"I will make sure you can wear that tomorrow then."

"Tank oo, Anta Awis." Ali turns to me with tears in her eyes.

"You make sure she stays in our lives."

"I'm working on it, Pix."

"Work harder. I don't want to not have her around from now on."

"Help her change and then we can talk while she rides her horsey." I snicker at the face Jas gives me. Ali takes the clothes and Katie into my bathroom and I sit back on the couch with my brothers.

"She so has you wrapped around her little finger," Em says, punching me in the shoulder.

"And your point is?"

"She's a cute kid."

"Cute doesn't even cover it, Em. I adore her."

"And what about her mom? Is that the Bella you have talked about for a year?"

"I want them both, Jas. They are a package deal. I thought I was too old for her, but her dad said to give it and her a chance to see if she wants this as much as I do. I wanted Bella before Katie. I want her no matter what. Katie or not. You know what I went through with Tanya. I haven't opened myself up because of the pain. Bella, and now Katie are erasing it and replacing it with love."

"You've got it bad, Bro."

"And I'm Ok with that, Em."

"Then let us know if you need help with anything."

"You should see her eye with the mockups that were delivered to me today. She knew automatically that something was off. Then she gave me her opinion on how to fix it. She was dead on. I could picture it that way and knew she was right."

"She knows design?" Em asks.

"She said she went to school for it."

"With a 2 year old? She must be very smart and determined."

"Yes, she is. I want to hire her here. She has a good eye. The bonus is that we have the daycare, so we can see Katie all the time."

"Show me what she was saying?" Em says. I get up and grab the mockups and sit back on the couch.

"She showed me the colors look off."

"They do."

"She suggested that we change it to black and white, highlighting the product in color."

"I like it."

"Ewarrrrrr." I hear from the direction of the bathroom.

"Yes, princess?"

"Oo yike?"

"You look beautiful, princess."

"Tank oo. Anta Awis bwing e nu soos too." She points down at her feet.

"They match mine!"

"A huh." She turns to Jasper. "I wedy hosie."

"You're ready, Lil' Darlin'?"

"A huh."

"Then let's get to ridin'." Jasper gets down on his knees as Em places Katie on his back for her ride. Ali comes over and sits on the couch next to me.

**BPOV**

"You are too cute with her, Edward." I hear from inside the office.

"She is adorable, isn't she?"

"So cute, I want to keep her."

"Me too, Pix."

"So, what are you gonna do about it, then?"

"I don't want to push Bella. We have to take this slow. I can't lose them, either of them. They both mean so much to me, already."

"I can see it from the look on your face."

"I'd ask her to marry me today if I thought she'd say yes, Ali. But we haven't even gone on a date, so I know her answer would be no. How do I do this without losing them both?" _Marry me? I guess this is not one sided._ I decide to make my presence known and knock on the doorway. I see Edward and, whom I guess is Alice's heads snap towards me. Edward stands and starts to walk towards me. I notice he's in jeans, a tee, and my favorite shoes, chucks. He looks downright lickable.

"Chucks, really? Aren't you a little too old for those?" I tease. I hear laughter erupt in the room.

"I might be old, but I am not dead yet," he snarks back.

"Please say we can keep Bells and bunny, Eddie?" a rather large man asks.

"I wouldn't mind keeping the princess and my queen, but that's up to them, Em."

"Bwear, dats Mama!" Katie squeals out.

"I know, bunny. Edward has done nothing but talk about her for the last year." I look up to see Edward blushing.

"Doh hosie, Unca Japa," Katie squeals from the back of a tall blond man.

"Uncle Jasper is getting tired, Lil' Darlin'. Can he have a break?"

"Otay." She looks at the big man. "Pigwe wide, Bwear?"

"Only if you don't pee on me again." I look at Edward who looks to be holding in his laughter.

"Anta Awis weady took a pwoty."

"Then yes, you can have a piggy back ride. I don't have more clothes to change into if you do it again. You on the other hand, do."

"Where did she get spare clothes?"

"Edward called me asking for me to send some for her since she was wet," the woman I guess was Alice, says.

"You didn't have to bring her any, I have some in my truck."

"Oh well, she likes what she's wearing anyways." I look over and see her in a pink tee with a bear, jeans, and a pair of black chucks, just like Edwards.

"Where did you get them? They are cute."

"My store, Alice's Dolls."

"I've heard of that place. What do I owe you for them?"

"You get the family discount."

"Which is?"

"Nothing. Edward has adopted his princess, so that means you don't pay."

"I can't let you do that, Alice."

"Well too damn bad. You don't have a choice. If you have such a problem with it, add the money to her college account." She waves me off like it's nothing.

"She doesn't have one yet, I just got done paying for my school."

"Bells, you have a great eye. Edward showed me what you were saying about the mock ups, and we both agree. Have you ever thought about working here?" the big man asks.

"And you are?" I reply.

"Emmett, Edward's brother."

"Sorry, Bella. I've forgotten to introduce you to everyone. The big guy is my younger brother, Emmett, his wife Rosalie owns a mechanic shop nearby. You will meet her at some point, I am sure. Alice is my baby sister, and this is her husband, Jasper."

"It's nice to meet you all. Now what were you saying about the mockups, Emmett?"

"Edward showed me what you were saying about how the colors were off and how to change them. Where did you learn this?"

"I got my BA in graphic design from UW, graduated last year."

"And you aren't working in this field why?"

"No one was hiring."

"And what would you do if a position was offered to you?"

"Depends on the position," I answer, truthfully.

"I have a test for you real quick, to see if you can catch things."

"Do your worst," I tease him.

"I will point to campaigns around the room and you tell me if you like or hate. If you hate, what would you have done differently."

"Let's do it."

"That one."

"How can you not love the Cottonelle puppy?"

"Next one."

"Babies, can't go wrong there."

"That one."

"Just a bottle of Tequila. Eh, it's Ok. I would have had people on a beach in bathing suits drinking it." I see Emmett look at Edward and cock his brow.

"I told you little brother, she's good."

"$50,000 a year, and you can bring bunny to the daycare here?" Emmett offers. I just stand there with my jaw on the proverbial floor.

"Fifty thousand dollars?" I choke out.

"Fine, sixty. I need you Bella."

"_Need me_? Why me?"

"You know what would sell. I can see it now. You are going to make us a lot of money."

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure, but I want you to start Monday."

"Next week?"

"Yes, then you can give the diner a weeks notice to find someone else. Plus, I don't think I could go any longer to see my bunny again."

"Bunny?"

"Katie is bunny. She's cute like one. We've had fun today playing. Right, bunny?"

"A huh, bwear. Unca Emwet."

"Uncle?"

"We've all adopted her, get used to it," Em shrugs in answer.

"I tum bwack, bwear?"

"Yes, bunny. You can come see me whenever you want to," he says, getting down on his knees. She runs at him, throwing her arms around his big neck.

"Otay. Wuv oo, bwear."

"I love you too, my little snuggle bunny." I stand here in shock at what just came out of her mouth, tears streaming down my face. I feel arms wrap around me pulling me tight against a hard chest and hold on for dear life.

"Shhhhh, sweetheart. It's Ok. Don't worry, she's fine. She's safe. She feels loved, cherished, and taken care of. There's no reason to cry." Edward holds me tight to him as the tears stream down my face. I close my eyes and sigh as I feel safe in his arms. Something I haven't felt in years.

"But they don't even know her, know us."

"She's stolen all of our hearts, sweetheart. And you have stolen mine," he whispers the last part in my ear. I can only shiver in response.

**A/N: So there you have chapter 2. What do you think? Do you just love Katie as much as I do? What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

**This chapter is for my reader and friend tawelephant for her birthday this week! If you have a birthday coming, PM me and I might just give you a chapter for it! Kim**

~Previously on ILC~

**BPOV**

"Otay. Wuv oo, bwear."

"I love you too, my little snuggle bunny." I stand here in shock at what just came out of her mouth, tears streaming down my face. I feel arms wrap around me pulling me tight against a hard chest and holding on for dear life.

"Shhhhh, sweetheart. It's Ok. Don't worry, she's fine. She's safe. She feels loved, cherished, and taken care of. There's no reason to cry." Edward holds me tight to him as the tears stream down my face. I close my eyes and sigh as I feel safe in his arms. Something I haven't felt in years.

"But they don't even know her, know us."

"She's stolen all of our hearts, sweetheart. And you have stolen mine," he whispers the last part in my ear. I can only shiver in response.

~Ch 4~

**EPOV**

She turns in my arms and whispers in my ear. "Give me some time, and I might just say yes to you."

"Huh?"

"Let's just say that I might have heard a little of what you were saying to Alice." I feel all the blood drain from my face.

"You might say yes if I give you some time?"

"I think a date is in order, if my age doesn't bother you, Mr. Cullen."

"It doesn't, not one bit. When and where, Bella?"

"I don't know, I haven't been on a date in almost three years."

"It's been much longer for me," I honestly answer.

"But why? You are pure sex on legs." I watch as she realizes what she just said and starts to turn a deep shade of red. I can't help but laugh at that.

"You are absolutely adorable, Bella. I can't wait to take you out." I lean over and kiss her cheek.

"Oo no tiss mama." We both turn and see Katie with her little hands on her hips.

"Why not, princess?"

"Oo are my Ewar, an oo owy tiss me." The whole room hearing this, erupts into laughter. I lean down and pick her up.

"Oh, princess. I can't promise that. I really like Mama, and I want to date her. Can I take your Mama out on dates?"

"Oo tum tee me?"

"Of course I would. You are my princess, and that won't change if I date your mom. I will still be your Edward too."

"Ohhhh! Does that mean we get to babysit?" Alice shrieks.

"I get bunny first! I'm older," Em counters to Alice. "And I knew and saw her first."

"Actually," I cut in. "I was the first one to see and meet her so she's mine first and foremost."

"First is the worst, second is the best," Em sasses back. I do the adult thing and stick my tongue out at him, making the room laugh again.

"No tick tung, its wude."

"Yeah Edward, I guess you were just told by a two year old how to behave," Alice mimics the hands on hips that Katie just did.

"Oh God, you guys are crazy!" Bella laughs out.

"Eh, we just like to have fun, sweetheart. You down with some fun?" I ask.

"Adult fun?" She blushes again. "I don't remember the last time I had some fun as an adult that didn't include Katie."

"Then I seriously need to take you out on a date, sweetheart. Please, just name the day and time and I will arrange something. As you already heard, you have babysitting offers for whenever you can go."

"I need to think over the job offer and stuff too, can I have some time to figure things out?"

"Take all the time you need, sweetheart." I lean over and kiss her on the cheek again, then pull Katie closer in my arms and kiss her too so she doesn't feel left out.

"I need to get Katie home and feed her dinner."

"I think I am going to leave too, can I walk you and Katie out to the garage?"

"What do you think Kate? Should Edward walk us out to the garage?"

"Peaz, Ewar."

"Whatever the princess wants, the princess gets."

"Wayyyyyy." I walk Katie with me over to my desk and grab my messenger bag and helmet, and Katie's bag of new clothes.

"You ladies ready?"

"Yes, but why do you have a helmet?" Bella asks.

"I brought my bike today, Rose has my BMW at her shop, checking it out."

I turn to the room and wave. "Bye guys, see you later," I say as we turn to walk to the elevator. I lean Katie down to hit the button as we approach it. She hits down and we wait.

"How did you know she can do that?" Bella asks.

"I had her do it earlier. We had fun today."

"Yeah, if you call getting mac and cheese on your expensive suit, and Em getting peed on fun," Bella scoffs.

"She's two, it happens. Get over it."

"How are you Ok with all this? Do you have kids?"

"No, but that's a story for another time," I sadly shake my head. We enter the elevator and I let Katie push the bottom button for us to go down.

"I can tell from your face it's painful, you can tell me if and when you are ready, Edward. I have my own painful story too."

"You can tell me if and when you are ready too, Bella." The elevator dings on the bottom floor and we exit. I follow Bella into the garage to her truck. The thing was literally older than I am. "Is this thing safe?" I ask worried.

"It gets me from home to work and back." She shrugs her shoulders as I put Katie into her car seat. Bella climbs into the drivers seat and rolls down the window to talk to me. "I will think about the offer this week."

"I didn't offer, Em did. He's in charge of the hiring."

"What would people say if I get hired then they find out I'm dating the owner?"

"He's a lucky bastard, but who cares. You are qualified for the job, and _I _didn't offer it, Em did." I snicker.

"Well, aren't you a sneaky fucker. Do I need to watch out for you?" Bella teases.

"Maybe," I snark back.

"I will keep that in mind, Mr. Cullen." I look over to see Katie fast asleep in her car seat.

"The princess is asleep."

"I guess I need to get her home and to bed then." Bella turns to start her truck and nothing happens. "Dammit! Not again," she cries out.

"So I guess it doesn't always get you from home to work and back?" I pull out my cell and dial.

"Guess not today. I need to call Dad to come give me a ride, and my mechanic to come get it."

"Too late."

"Hello, Hot Body Auto?"

"Rose, it's Edward. I need you to bring a tow truck and my BMW to the office now, please?"

"Is everything alright?" she asks.

"My girl Bella's truck broke down and I rode the Harley. I need my car to take them home."

"Them?"

"Yeah, her and her daughter, Katie."

"Is this the famous Katie Em called me about?"

"That's the one. Em has first dibs on babysitting his bunny. He fought Ali for her. It was so funny."

"We are on our way, Edward. See you in 10."

"Thanks, Rosie." I hang up the phone and see Bella looking at me curiously.

"What did you just do, Edward?"

"I told you before, my sister-in-law owns an auto shop. She's coming to bring me my car so I can take you and Katie home, then she's taking your truck to her shop to look at it."

"We can just take the bus. Don't worry about us. It's happened before. No biggie. I can't afford to fix the truck right now."

"I can't and won't let you both take the bus. I will drive you home."

"Who died and made you my boss?"

"Say you'll take the job and I will be. Then you have to do what I say, you stubborn woman."

"Me stubborn? Oh please." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Please let me take you and the princess home, Bella. I don't think I could live if something were to happen to either of you now."

"But what about your bike? Where is it by the way?"

"It can stay here, or I can ask Em or Rose to ride it home for me. It's right over there." I point to the black, sleek, metal, and her jaw drops.

"Is that a 2013 Harley Fat Boy Lo?" I turn to her and my jaw drops.

"You know bikes?"

"Yeah, I had one when I was a teenager. But it was nowhere as nice as that one."

"Nice, something else we have in common." I turn when I hear a honk behind me. I turn to see Rose sitting in my black BMW 325i sport, with her tow truck behind her. Rose climbs out of my car and walks over.

"Is this it?" she asks.

"Yes, can you take it to the shop and check it out for me?"

"Sure, your car is running tops now. Stupid dealers," she grumbles.

"Thanks, Rosie. I want you to come meet Bella and Katie." She walks over to the window and holds out her hand.

"Rosalie Cullen, it's nice to finally meet you, Bella. I've heard a lot about you and Katie."

"It's nice to meet you too, Rosalie. I've heard some about you too. Edward says you are an incredible mechanic."

"He's a good man, Bella."

"I've figured that out for myself. He adores my daughter," she says, pointing to a sleeping Katie.

"So does the rest of the family from what I heard today. Em, Ali and Jas can't stop bragging about meeting her."

"They are all so nice. You should have seen the guys with her. I hid in the doorway as quiet as I could and just watched them. Em was giving her piggyback rides, Jasper was being her horsey, and Edward, well she has him so wrapped around her little finger it's not even funny. Then Alice brought her over a new wardrobe and refused money for it."

"That's my awesome family alright. When we love, we do it wholeheartedly. And please call me Rose, since I think we will be spending a lot of time together."

"Can I leave you my helmet and keys for the bike, Rosie? I am gonna drive Bella and Katie home, she wanted to take the bus."

"No way, the bus can be dangerous for a pretty girl like you, Bella. Please let Edward take you and Katie home. I will take care of your truck. I promise."

"Ok, I will." She turns to me. "Edward, can you come help me get Katie in the car?" I walk over to the passenger side and unbuckle Katie from her car seat. I pick her up in my arms and cradle her as Bella grabs her seat and bags. She walks over to my car and buckles the seat into the back. I feel Katie burrow into my chest and sigh contentedly. I lean my head over and kiss her little forehead.

"You really adore her, don't you?" Rose whispers to me.

"Yes."

"I didn't specify which one."

"That was a blanket yes to all."

"It's in, can you bring her and help me get her in, Edward?" Bella asks. I walk over to the passenger side and gently place Katie back in the seat as Bella buckles her in.

"We are all loaded, Bella. Can I please have your keys?" I see Bella take a key off of her ring and hand it to Rose.

"Thank you for looking at it, Rose. I appreciate it. Just let me know how much it's going to cost to fix."

"I will Bella, don't worry, I will make sure you are taken care of." I grab my helmet and keys to the bike and hand them to Rose.

"Thanks for everything, Rose. I will call you later."

"You've got it, Bro. Just make sure you get Bella and Katie home safe." I lean over and kiss her cheek.

"I will. I don't want anything happening to my girls."

"Let me know when Em and I are babysitting. I can't wait to talk to Katie when she's awake. She's so damn cute."

"Just wait. She's so cute, funny and adorable. Her peeing on Em was epic. I was laughing."

"I'm so going to tease him about that one."

"I'm gonna take my girls home now. See you later."

"Bye, guys. Talk to you later." Rose walks out of the garage towards the elevators. I knew she was going to want to see Em before she left. I see Bella climb into the car and I follow. We put our seatbelts on and I start her up.

"This is one of my dream cars. I love the way it looks," Bella says, running her fingers over the dash.

"Mine too, she runs like a dream. Now, where am I going?"

"Fifth and Pine." I turn to look at her.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," she squeaks out.

"Please take the job, sweetheart," I beg. "If not for me, for Katie. She deserves to live in a safe neighborhood. I need my girls safe, both of them."

"Give me time, Edward. Please. I need to think with no pressure."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I just worry about my girls." I turn on the car and head towards Bella's place.

"It's nice to know you care, Edward."

"You know, I'm not the only one that cares about you both. You have your Dad, and now all my siblings and me. No matter if you take the job or not, you are now stuck with all of us."

"I wouldn't call it stuck, per se. I'd call it that I'm a lovable hostage," she teases.

"You'd only be a hostage if we were role playing and I tied you up."

"You'd tie me up?"

"Only if you asked."

"I guess I learned something new today."

"And what is that, sweetheart?"

"You are a sneaky, kinky fucker, and I need to watch you like a hawk."

"Does that mean you won't let me out of your sight?"

"We'll see about that." I pull up to the corner she told me and look around the neighborhood. It really doesn't look safe, but I can't make her move. I am not her boss.

"Which one, sweetheart?"

"The one in front of us. Park wherever you can." I see a spot on the other side of the street and pull in.

"I'd like to walk you and Katie up if that's alright."

"That would be fine."

"Can I carry her up?"

"Sure. I will get the bags from Alice." I open the back door and unbuckle Katie. I pick her up into my arms and she snuggles back into my chest. I follow Bella into the building, and up the stairs to the second floor. I see her walk to the end of the hall and open a door. She walks in and turns on the lights. I follow her in with Katie in my arms and my eyes widen as I take in the small studio apartment.

"Where do you want me to put her?" I ask.

"She can go on the bed, we share it." I walk over to the full size bed and lay Katie down and cover her up with the blankets. I see Bella in the tiny kitchen pulling things out of the fridge and cupboards.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?"

"Making dinner, want to stay and we can talk?"

"You don't have to cook for me, but I will stay. I'd love to talk and get to know you more."

"Let me start some dinner, and while it cooks, we can talk. I want you to know about my past before I say yes to a date. Do you like spaghetti?"

"I will eat anything."

"Is that a euphemism that you want to eat me?" I grab her and pull her across my lap and start to tickle and fake eat her. "Uncle, uncle!" she shrieks.

"Let me think about this." I ponder. "Nah, I'm not gonna let you up now that I've got you in my arms."

"But I need to make dinner for us and Katie. She will be hungry when she wakes up."

"Alright, I will let you up to start food, then you are all mine," I growl out the last word.

"Yours, huh? I don't think I've agreed to go out with you yet."

"But you will. I really want to take you out, sweetheart. I've wanted to for over a year. Please say yes to me."

"You need to know mine and Katie's story first. Let me throw in the food and grab something to drink and I will tell you while it cooks. What would you like to drink?"

"What do you have?" I ask.

"I have milk, water, juice, beer, and wine."

"What are you going to have?"

"I think a glass of white wine would go well with the pasta."

"Pour me a glass then, I will join you."

"Give me five, you sit here and I will go grab the drinks and throw in the food."

"I'll sit here and wait for you. Do it quick, I'm enjoying finally spending time with you outside of your work." She leans over and kisses my cheek.

"I'm liking this too. Let me go so I can come right back." I help her off of my lap and she hauls to the kitchen and starts dinner. I hear the fridge open and a cork being popped. She walks back in and hands me a glass of wine. I pull her back into my lap so she can tell me her story.

"Do you mind if I hold you through this story?"

"I think that would be good. It's not pretty." She takes a deep breath and begins.

**A/N: So there you have the next chapter. I ended it there for a reason. Next chapter will be up next weekend. What do you think? Do you just love Katie as much as I do? What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

~Previously on ILC~

**EPOV**

"Do you mind if I hold you through this story?"

"I think that would be good. It's not pretty." She takes a deep breath and begins.

~Ch 4~

**BPOV**

How am I going to tell him what Katie and I have been through. I guess I will just have to suck it up and tell him everything.

"I think that would be good. It's not pretty." I take a deep breath and begin as he takes my small hand in his larger one. "I met Katie's dad, Demetri, in college. He was a foreign exchange student from Russia. Little did I know that he was working for the Russian mob here in Seattle. We dated for a year before he got deported for drug trafficking. I didn't find out I was pregnant till after he was gone. When my dad and I tried to find him, we found out he was murdered before he made it home. I kept going to school while pregnant, and did online classes when she was born. I worked very hard to get my degree and make something of myself for her. After graduation, I applied everywhere and found no work in web design or advertising so I took a job in the diner to pay the bills. Yes, this place may not be much, but I pay for it alone," I finish off.

"Woah, that's a lot to deal with sweetheart. Can't the state help with Katie like social security because she lost a parent?"

"No, I tried. She's not eligible because he's not american, and didn't work here, he didn't earn money legally, so no social security was taken out of his wages."

"Oh my God. That's a lot to deal with all on your own. How have you managed for this long alone?"

"My dad has been a big help. He's been driving an hour each way to watch her before work, so I can make money to pay the bills."

"Then this job could mean a lot to you?"

"The money sure would come in handy."

"Can I sweeten the deal somehow?"

"Not really," I answer.

"Oh, did Em mention you will get fully paid benefits?"

"No, but that would come in handy."

"I can't stay away from you any more, please say you'll go out with me? I can't live another day without you and Katie."

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"I honestly do. I want you both. You are a package deal."

"When then?"

"You name it, I will be there."

"Any day?" I tease.

"Any day, any time."

"Anyplace, anywhere?" I ask.

"Yes. If you ask me to fly us to Paris for our first date, I would."

"I was thinking about breakfast tomorrow, but maybe Paris for our second date."

"Do you want babysitting, or have her with us? I don't mind either way. I love that little girl sleeping over there. She is more than welcome to come with us on all, or none of our dates."

"How about we all go out this time, and Friday after work you can take me out alone?"

"Name the time and place and I will be there. Shall I call Em and Rose to watch Katie for Friday?"

"How about IHOP at 10 tomorrow, and sure call Em and Rose to watch her. Then I don't have to hear from Em that he has to wait till Monday to see his bunny again."

"Did you just say Em was going to see her Monday?" he asks.

"I did."

"Does that mean you are taking the job?"

"Maybe. I need to go check on dinner. Can you see about waking up little miss to get ready?" I ask.

"I'm on it." He gets up at the same time I do, walking over to the bed, and kneels down next to the bed to wake up Katie as I walk into the kitchen to finish dinner. I drain the pasta and pour the now warm sauce into the pot. I grab the garlic bread out of the oven and plate it all up. I look over to the bed and see Katie in Edward's arms, snuggling him.

"It's time to eat, princess."

"Oo eet too?"

"Yes, I am going to stay and eat too."

"Wayyyyyyy."

"Are you hungry?"

"Wes. Oo tit nea ee."

"Sure." He stands up and walks across the room to me and places her at our small table in her seat.

"Do you need help with anything, sweetheart?"

"No thanks. I've got it all here. Do you need more to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. I need to drive home still." He sits next to Katie like she requested and helps her cut and eat her food before eating himself.

"You are so good with her, how do you not have any of your own?" I ask.

"You know your sad story, well mine is just as bad."

"Tell me when you want to, I'm not pushy. I will wait till you feel you can tell me."

"How about after dinner, we put Katie down and then I will tell you. I want us to go into tomorrow both knowing the shit each has went through, and we have come out on the other side to each other stronger."

"If you are sure, then I am Ok with that. I need to get her fed, and into the bath. She's a mess from earlier."

"I'll gladly help you bathe her if you'd like."

"I will never turn down your help with her. I can see how much you like her."

"Like her?" he scoffs. "I don't like the princess, I _love_the princess. Just wait till I start taking both of you out. You will both be the most spoiled women in Seattle."

"We need nothing but you, Edward. Money and possessions don't mean anything, people do."

"Can you be any more amazing, Bella?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because most women only want me for my name and money."

"Then it's their loss for not wanting to know you. You are an amazing man, inside and out." He puts his fork down and grabs my arms and pulls me towards him.

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to leave now." He leans over and kisses me like I am the last woman on earth, and he hasn't seen one in years. We finally pull away as neither of us is able to breathe.

"Woah," I breathe out.

"Ee tiss, ee tiss," Katie begs. I see Edward lean down and kiss the top of her head.

"I can't forget kissing my princess too."

"Tank oo, wuv oo, Ewar."

"I love you too, my sweet little princess." I can't help the tears that start falling at those words out of their mouths. He looks up at me and sees me crying. He pulls me into his arms and rocks me back and forth shushing me as I sob into his shirt.

"You are too perfect, how did I get so lucky that you'd like me back?" I sob.

"How could I not, sweetheart? You are an amazing woman. I saw it the first time we met. I only eat at the diner to see you every day." I take in a sharp breath and look at him through my tears.

"You come eat there just to see me every day?"

"I do." I get a wicked thought in my head and decided to tease him a little.

"So you basically stalk me daily?" I ask with anger in my voice. I sit there as he stiffens, trying to hold in the laugh trying to get out.

"Uh, well..." he stutters. I can't hold in my laughter anymore and I start giggling.

"Oh God, your face was priceless."

"You? What? Huh?" he asks.

"A dun, Ewar," Katie pipes in. He turns to her and smiles.

"You sure are, princess."

"Is it bath time then, Kate?" I ask.

"No baff," she says, shaking her head.

"Yes, bath."

"No baff!" she shrieks.

"Would you like me to keep you company in there, princess?"

"Peaz, Ewar."

"Ok, I will come with you, baby girl."

"Don't you want to finish your dinner?" I ask.

"Nah, my girl has requested my company in the tub. She comes first."

"Are you sure you don't have kids of your own?"

"Why?"

"You are a natural if you really don't."

"I really don't, but I want some."

"Of your own?" I ask.

"Whatever I have I am fine with, mine or not. I will love them the same. Do you want more?"

"I'd like more, yes." His face lights up with a smile so big, I don't think it will fit on his face. "Slow your roll, Cowboy. We haven't even had an official date yet. Don't get ahead of yourself."

"That is tomorrow, I am not getting ahead of myself. If I was, I would have asked you to marry me already."

"Oh I know you would have, I heard you say so to Alice in your office." I smirk at the look of shock on his face.

"You heard that?"

"Sure did, hence why I said we need to date first, but I might say yes in the future."

"Oh my God. You are right, I sound like a stalker," he says, looking down at the floor sadly.

"I know you're not. I think it's cute. You didn't think that I could like you because of our age gap. Don't feel bad, I thought the same thing. Now let me help you with the princesses bath and we can get her in bed."

"I no seep."

"Why don't you want to sleep, princess?"

"Tass den oo doh home."

"What if I said I am going to go home, but I will see you in the morning?"

"Oo tum tee ee amawo?"

"Yes, and you said you wanted to wear your horsey shirt. I'd love to see you in it for breakfast."

"Otay. I baff now."

"I thought you'd see it my way." I look at him in shock.

"How in the hell did you just do that?"

"What?"

"Usually she throws a fit if she doesn't want to do something, but you got her to give in and not throw the fit."

"Don't know, don't care. I'm just grateful she's not pitching a fit. I wouldn't know what to do about that." I start laughing.

"I'm sure at some point you will find out, Edward. It's not called the terrible two's for nothing."

"We'll deal with it as it comes, baby. Now let me get her in the tub. I want to spend the rest of my night with you when she's asleep." He picks her up and walks towards the bathroom.

I run ahead of him and start the water. After it heats up to the right temperature, I plug the tub and add some bubbles. Edward starts getting her undressed and places her in her seat, handing her some toys as I turn off the water. He sits on the floor, right next to the tub and grabs a toy to play with her. _He is the most heartbreakingly beautiful man when he with playing with my daughter._

"You are just too cute with her."

"Thanks, why don't you go finish your dinner. I am good with her, we are just gonna play with our fishes."

"Are you sure, Edward?"

"Go, baby. I've got this." I turn and quickly finish eating, checking on them from afar. Not like this apartment is very big, it is only one room plus the bathroom. I wash the dishes quickly, as I hear Katie squealing with glee and splashing happily.

"Katie," Edward laughs. "You just got me all wet."

"Sowy, Ewar." I hear from the bathroom.

"It's Ok, princess. I will have to take off my shirt and hang it to dry. I hope mommy doesn't mind me walking around without it." _Mmmmmmm, Edward shirtless. I think I can handle that. _I walk towards the bathroom and see Edward's back facing me. He has a tattoo on his left shoulder. I move closer to see it, when I notice it's a baby's footprint. _I wonder what that is all about?_

"How's it going in here?" I ask.

"I hope you don't mind, but the princess soaked my shirt so I had to strip to let it dry." I look down to see his strong arms and back flexing with his deep breaths.

"I ... uh don't mind. She's gotten me plenty of times."

"Good. Well, not good. But I am glad you understand." He leans back on his hands and I get a clear view of his chest and stomach. _Fuck me!_His body is so lickable I don't know if I am going to be able to resist doing it.

"Whatcha looking at, baby?"

"You."

"Whatcha thinkin?"

"That I wanna lick you," I answer honestly. When I realize what I just said, I turn a horrible deep shade of red. "Fuck me, did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did," he laughs out. "I like that you are honest about me, and what you think."

"Are you sure you are 36? Cause you sure don't look it."

"Why do you say that?"

"You've got a six pack from what I can see ... a fuckhot tatt," his face looks sad as I mention the tattoo. I wonder what's wrong. "What did I say? Why do you look like you want to cry?"

"The tattoo goes with my story. Let's finish princess' bath, and I will tell you. And by the way, it's an 8 pack." He smugly smirks at me.

"You get her hair, I get her body?" I ask.

"Sure." He grabs the baby shampoo and tackles her brown curls as I grab a washcloth and tackle her body. Soon we are done and rinse her off. I grab her towel and help her out of the tub as Edward pulls the plug and let's the water out. I dry her off and put her into her pj's. Edward walks out and sits on the couch as I make sure Katie uses the bathroom. She runs to him when she's done and snuggles into his arms, falling asleep on his chest.

When he makes sure she's out, he gently takes her over to the bed and tucks her in. I watch his body move as he walks the few feet back to me.

"Stop drooling, sweetheart," he teases.

"I can't help it, you are one fuckhot man."

"One of these days I am going to wipe that smile off of your face, and make you scream my name instead."

"Promises, promises," I tease.

"Only if I don't follow through, but I so plan to." He growls and pulls me into his lap. "Now are you ready for this story? I must warn you, it's not pretty."

"Tell me as much as you want to. I will be here for you when you are done, just like you were here for me." I lay my head on his chest as he takes a deep breath and starts.

"It all started freshman year. I met Tanya during freshman orientation. We hit it off when we realized we had some of the same classes. We studied and hung out for the next three years. I took classes during summer and winter breaks too just so I could finish early. I graduated in three years with my BA in graphic design and advertising. I went on to get my masters in business after. During our fourth year dating, we moved in with each other. When I was 24, and about to graduate with my masters, I was told Tanya was pregnant. There was no news that could have made me any happier to hear. I bought a ring and was all set to propose when I was told she had a miscarriage. A week later I found some paperwork as I was putting the laundry away, she had an abortion, not a miscarriage." I took a deep breath hearing the pain in his voice. I held him even tighter as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh my God," I breathe out as tears stream down my cheeks.

"I grabbed the papers and confronted her when she came home. I asked her how she could do this to me, to us, or a helpless baby. She said that she wanted to marry me, but didn't want kids getting in the way of our lives, so she took care of it. She got rid of a helpless baby, like it was nothing. She didn't even seem to care that I wanted it. I told her to pack her things and get the fuck out of my house, she had no right to kill my child. I loved it from the moment I found out about it and she got rid of it like it was yesterday's trash. Come to find out from one of our mutual friends, she just wanted to marry me for my name and money. She didn't want to build a life _with_ me, she wanted to build a life for _herself_using my name. I haven't dated since. I got the tattoo in memoriam of my lost child. It's there to remind me of something I loved and lost."

"How could someone be so cold? So callous to kill their own flesh and blood?" I ask to no one in particular.

"I don't know, sweetheart," he whispers to me.

I lean over and kiss him softly. "Thank you for sharing your story. I feel honored you would tell me something so personal."

"It was an 'I'll show you mine, if you show me yours' kind of situation."

"You want me to show you mine, and I get to see yours?" I tease. I feel him shift below me when I feel something hard under my thigh at my words. "Good Lord, am I sitting on a Hickory Farms holiday sausage, or are you just happy to see me?"

"How did you know I do the advertising and they send me free sausages," he teases back, rubbing said sausage against my ass.

"Fuck me, that is some sausage. Feels like a footlong to me." I moan as he rubs himself on me again.

"I better go before I whip said sausage out and do what you asked and fuck you with it." He places me on the couch and gets up, adjusting himself and walks over to the bathroom for his shirt. "How are you getting to IHOP tomorrow?"

"The bus."

"Uh, I don't think so." He picks up his cell and dials. "Rose, it's Edward. Are you still at the office? Good. Can you bring me my bike to 5th and Pine? I am gonna loan Bella the car. Thanks. See you in ten." He turns back to me and smiles. "Sorry, sweetheart. Looks like you will be borrowing the car till your truck is done at the shop. I am taking my bike home."

"But it's a $30,000 car, Edward. I can't use something that expensive, even if it is one of my dream cars."

"Don't care. Katie's car seat is already in it so deal with it. I want my girls safe, and the bus is not safe."

"_Your girls_, huh?" He grabs me into his arms and crushes me to his chest.

"Yes, mine. You got a problem with that?" His lips attack mine in another heated kiss, showing me just how much he wants me, punctuated with his hips pinning his rock hard, sausage against my hip. He let's me go when his cell rings. He looks at the screen and pouts. "It's Rose, she's outside." I lean in and give him a regular kiss.

"See you tomorrow for breakfast. Sweet dreams till then." He kisses me one last time, grabs his jacket and heads out the door.

I fling myself back on the couch and think about what all has happened today. The man that I have been lusting over meets my daughter and dad. Dad gets called into work early. Said daughter let's lustful man feed her. Then he offers up his day care. I find my daughter with new aunts and uncles after work. My truck dies and lustful man rescues me. I make him dinner, then tell him about my sob story. He then helps me take care of my daughter, and tells me his sad story. We kiss and playfully talk about the size of his sausage. Then even after all the drama, he takes care of me and leaves me his very expensive car so I don't have to take the bus. I think I am way past lust after tonight. He seems to be perfect in every way for me. I am definitely going to see where this can go.

I get into some sweats and head for bed, wondering what tomorrow will bring.

**A/N: So there you have their stories. How sad are they? What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

**Please don't be mad it's late. My friend is in a coma and I've been too crazy to write last week. So here it is, better late than never. See you next week.**

~Previously on ILC~

**BPOV**

I fling myself back on the couch and think about what all has happened today. The man that I have been lusting over meets my daughter and dad. Dad gets called into work early. Said daughter let's lustful man feed her. Then he offers up his day care. I find my daughter with new aunts and uncles after work. My truck dies and lustful man rescues me. I make him dinner, then tell him about my sob story. He then helps me take care of my daughter, and tells me his sad story. We kiss and playfully talk about the size of his sausage. Then even after all the drama, he takes care of me and leaves me his very expensive car so I don't have to take the bus. I think I am way past lust after tonight. He seems to be perfect in every way for me. I am definitely going to see where this can go.

I get into some sweats and head for bed, wondering what tomorrow will bring.

~Ch 5~

**EPOV**

I head out of Bella's building with a smile so big I think the International Space Station can see it without the telescope.

"Well, well, well, big brother. What has a smile that big on your face?" Emmett asks. "Did you get any?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"I'd say that you will have one just as big in about two seconds, when I tell you that you and Rose will be babysitting on Friday. I won't comment on the second part."

"I get to watch Bunny?"

"You mean _we_ get to watch bunny." Rose replies. He turns to Rose and picks her up, swinging her around.

"Yes, we baby! I am so happy. Wait till you get to play with her, and talk to her."

"You might get her Friday, but I got her tonight, and will get her again tomorrow," I gloat.

"Tomorrow?" Rose asks.

"Yep, I'm taking them to breakfast."

"Nice, bro. What happened tonight?" Em asks. He pulls me into a hug as he sees my face fall, and tears fill my eyes.

"We talked," I choke out.

"Oh no," Rose breathes out.

"Oh yeah, and not just me, she told me about her deceased ex."

"Deceased? Woah," Em says. "Poor Bella."

"So, Katie doesn't have a dad?"

"Nope, just Bella's."

"No wonder she was shy with Jas. She's only been around one man," Rose pipes in.

"Bella was surprised that she took to me so easily. Then was even more surprised to see you and Jas with her too, Em."

"She shouldn't be surprised, that girl is easy to love."

"I haven't even officially met her yet, but she already has me wrapped around those tiny fingers," Rose says.

"That's cause she's a special little girl," I reply.

"Why are you all wet?" Em asks.

"I got to give her a bath." I beam. I see Em look around the neighborhood.

"Bro?"

"I know what you are thinking Em. I already asked her to take the job so she can move somewhere safer. They already share a bed because her place is so tiny."

"You both need to stop worrying, she will take it. She'd be stupid not to," Rose pipes in.

"She's worried about getting hired, then people finding out we are dating."

"But _you_ didn't hire her_, I_ did," Em says smugly. I can only laugh.

"That's exactly what I told her."

"Great minds, and all that," Em laughs out.

"It's getting late. I need to get some sleep for tomorrow."

"Let us know how breakfast goes. See you tomorrow, Edward," Rose replies. I take the helmet and keys from Rose, load up and head towards my penthouse, excited for what tomorrow will bring.

**EmPOV**

I pull out my cell phone as I watch Edward pull away, heading home.

"Is everything alright, Emmy?" Mom asks, answering the phone.

"Can you come by the house in the morning, Mom. I need some work done on the house by Friday."

"I will be there by eight. You better explain why when I get there."

"Yes, Mommy," I answer. Esme Cullen is someone you don't wanna fuck with. If she asks you for an explanation, you give it, or it's your ass.

"Love you, baby."

"Love you too, Mom." We hang up and I grin at Rose. "She will be there by eight. I can't wait to see what she can have done by Friday."

"What do you have in mind, Em?"

"At least a playroom, and hopefully a bedroom for her to nap or stay over. What do you think, Rosie?"

"I think we are going to have some fun spoiling our new niece."

"Let's go home, baby." I take her hand and lead her to our truck and open the door for her. I help her in, then run to the drivers side and slip the keys into the ignition and head home.

"I still can't believe that Land Rover decided to make a diesel/ electric hybrid, Em."

"I know, Rose. I'm glad that we can reduce our carbon footprint for the future. That now includes bunny."

"That's one of the reasons why I love you, Emmett. Always thinking of others."

"We will be having children too. We need to think of what we will be leaving behind," I reply, pulling into our driveway.

"Speaking of children, when are we going to get on that?"

"Whenever you are ready, Rosie. I am now."

"Then the pills are gone, and when it happens, it happens." I grab her into my arms and kiss the hell out of her.

"I wanna be as happy as Edward is. I can't wait for you to get all big and pregnant. Ow!" I shout as Rose's hand collides with the back of my head.

"Just for that remark, you will be getting dinner then going to bed. You will not be getting any."

"Awwww, Rosie," I whine.

"You did this to yourself. Suck it up and deal with it." She leaves me behind and goes into the house. I follow her into the kitchen and grab the food she's left me on the counter. I eat it and head into the bedroom to get ready for bed and watch some TV.

"I'm sorry, Rose." I hang my head at her.

"It's Ok, Em. But, you need to think before you speak."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too. Now get into your pj's, and join me for some late night TV." I strip and put on some bottoms, and climb into bed with Rose. We watch some Kimmel and go to sleep, wrapped in each others arms.

I jump up with my alarm and throw on some workout clothes and hit my gym. I have to keep this body rock hard. After my workout, I head for the shower and to get ready for Mom to show up. I wash quickly and throw on some clothes, heading for the kitchen for some food. The doorbell rings as I pass the door. I peek out the peephole to see my mom standing on my porch. I open the door and smile.

"Thanks for coming, Mom."

"You're welcome, baby boy. What's up?" she says, stepping into my foyer.

"Did you eat?"

"I did, why are you stalling?"

"I haven't eaten, follow me and I will explain." Rose comes walking down the stairs and follows us into the kitchen.

"Morning, Esme."

"Morning, Rose. Now why am I here?"

"Rose and I need one, if not two rooms redone in the next three days."

"Why so short a time frame? What are we talking about doing?"

"Rose and I are babysitting and we need a playroom, and maybe a bedroom for when she visits."

"Who is she?"

"Our niece."

"Uh... as far as I know, none of my children have any children, Em. What are you talking about?"

"You know the girl Eddie's had his eye on for a year?"

"Bella, yes."

"She's hers. She's two, and adorable," I answer.

"So he finally grew the balls to talk to her?"

"Not really, Katie did it for him."

"What?" Mom laughs out. "Who's Katie?"

"Katie is Edward's princess. You should see them together, Mom. It's precious."

"Why by Friday?"

"It's Edward and Bella's first alone date. They are taking Katie to breakfast in a few hours."

"Do you know what he has planned?" Mom asks.

"Nope, but I'm sure it will be good. Eddie is so far gone for this girl it's not even funny."

"What do you think about her?"

"I know she has a truck that's older than you, Esme," Rose answers first.

"How did you find that out, Rosie?"

"Edward called me to come get it from the office. It wouldn't start, so he asked me to bring the Beemer cause he drove his bike to work."

"He's a good man, Mom. He took her and Katie home, then stayed and had dinner, helped with Katie's bath, then the sucky thing was they both told each other of their pasts," I say.

"Where's Katie's dad?" Mom asks.

"Dead. I don't know the whole story, but that's what Edward told us last night after we brought him his bike at her place," Rose adds.

"Please don't bring up her place, babe. I can't believe Bella and Katie live there."

"Where do they live?" Mom inquires.

"5th and Pine, Mom."

"Oh dear. I'm sure Edward was pleased to see that."

"No way, Mom. He said he told her again how much he would love for her to work for us and move away from there."

"Work for you?"

"Yeah. Edward had some proofs brought to him at the diner, and Bella saw them. She told him they didn't look right, then proceeded to tell him how to fix it. Little did he know, she has a degree in graphic design and marketing. I tested her back in the office when she came to get Katie, then offered her a job."

"Did she take it, Em?"

"No. She said she'd think about it. She's worried that if people find out she's dating the boss, that she didn't get hired in her own right. I told her _he_ didn't offer, _I_ did."

"That's my sneaky boy," Mom laughs out. "Now how do we help her with Katie and this job offer?"

"I told her to tell me by Monday. I want her to start next week. As for Katie, I want as much done as you can do by Friday. I want her to feel comfortable here when she visits. I expect that to be a lot of Eddie, Rosie and I have anything to say about it. I already had to fight Jas and Ali for her first."

"Jas and Ali have seen her too?"

"Yeah Mom. It's a long story."

"But a hilarious one," Rose laughs out.

"Tell me, Rose."

"Ok, Esme. But let me warn you, you might laugh so hard you pee your pants, literally," Rose loses it and starts laughing so hard shes holding her stomach.

"I will tell it since I was the one it happened to." I demand, looking at Mom. "Long story short is I was giving Katie a piggy back ride and she said powy, Eddie and I didn't figure out what she was saying till my back was wet."

"Oh my, you got peed on?" Mom was cracking up.

"Yes, so I went and changed as Eddie took her back to his office to change and call Ali for some clothes. Jas and her showed up and Katie got all shy with Jas. She warmed up after he gave her a horsey ride. Then we all were fighting over who got to watch her first. I said I was first cause I saw her first, then Eddie piped in he was the first cause she is his princess. You should see them together Mom, he's a natural with her. When we brought him his bike he was wet, he helped give her a bath and was beaming he was so happy."

"What do we think of Bella? I thought he was worried about her age."

"She likes him too. She was worried about the age thing the other way too."

"So when do I get to meet them?" Mom asks.

"When Eddie says it's Ok, I guess."

"Well I don't want to wait." Mom pulls out her cell and dials. "Edward, it's Mom... I want you to bring Bella and Katie to family brunch Sunday... doesn't matter who told...Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you will bring them Sunday or so help me God... I thought you'd see it my way. Bye. Love you."

"Go, Esme." Rose fistpumps. "You told him who's boss."

"He will always be my baby boy. He better listen." Mom turns to me. "So what, and where were you thinking about for the rooms?"

"How about the playroom down here, and her room upstairs?" I answer.

"Do you have any themes in mind?"

"She likes animals, so maybe an enchanted forest type thing in the playroom, then princess in her room? Edward calls her his princess."

"We can do that. I have a muralist I work with. I can get her here tomorrow. Will someone be home?"

"No, Rose and I have to work. Go ahead and use your key, we trust you to make sure everything's right for Katie."

"So I am in charge of what?"

"Paint and furniture. Rose and I can do the toy shopping."

"We know you just want to go to the toy store, Em," Rose pipes in.

"Hell yes, I do. I finally have an excuse to go in there and play with the toys." I fistpump as mom and Rose laugh at me.

"Like you ever needed an excuse before." Rose adds.

"Hey! I resemble that remark." We all laugh at my statement.

"Show me which rooms so I can take some measurements so I can get to work. Less than four days isn't a lot, but I can get it done." I help mom off of the stool and walk her down the hall to the room next to the library.

"I was thinking this one, it's close to all the major rooms." Mom walks in and checks out the space.

"Now you said a forest theme. What kind of animals?"

"Well she calls me bear, cause of my size, so definitely bears. I call her bunny, cause shes my snuggle bunny. She also calls Jas her horsey, so maybe a few horses."

"I can work with those, and maybe add a few others too."

"Thanks, Mom. Do you want to see her room too?"

"Lead the way, Son." I take her arm and walk her up the stairs to the first door.

"This one. I want her close to our room, but close to downstairs too. What do you think?" I ask.

"How about a castle in the clouds? Blue walls, clouds and a pink castle on the walls? I know someone has a castle toddler bed and accessories."

"How about a purple castle? So there isn't too much pink. I bet the bed and stuff is pink. I just don't wanna walk in here and think of pepto bismol. Yuck!"

"Oh Emmett, how I love you," she guffaws. "I remember your affinity to pepto. I will take that into consideration since this is your house. Now at mine, it might be another story," Mom sassily says to me.

"You want to do something for her too?" I ask.

"If they are like you say, then my granddaughter needs somewhere to play at my house too. Especially since they are coming on Sunday. I have to get more than just this house done now, but yours will come first since you get her Friday, and I don't get her till Sunday."

"Gramma Esme has a nice ring to it, what do you think?"

"I'm already Unca Emwet, so why not. She also named Edward her Ewar, Alice is Anta Awis, Jasper is Unca Japa. She has yet to meet Rose. She was asleep when Rose showed up for the truck."

"So the whole family, less Dad and I have adopted her already?"

"Yep, but I bet by Sunday you will have done it. She's a special little girl mom, so's her mom. She is perfect for Eddie. Just wait till you see it for yourself. He took her into his arms and held her for dear life as she cried when she saw how our family took in her daughter as one of our own. Bella is very independent. I just hope she takes this job and let's us into their lives. We already adore them."

"I'm sure she will make the right decision for her and her daughter. Any good mom would. Now I have to go call Mary, and go find the furniture for the rooms. You and Rose can handle the toys."

"And the electronics, Mom. Make sure you get some sort of cabinet to hold a TV and stuff too for both rooms."

"Like I would forget those. I know you and your electronics, Em. I am a professional you know?"

"Sorry, Mom." I hang my head. "It's just, I want this perfect for my bunny." Mom leans over and kisses my forehead.

"I know you do, baby boy. Now let me get to work." I turn and salute her.

"Aye, aye, Captain Cullen."

"You are such a goofball, Emmett." Mom laughs.

"And you love me anyways."

"Always have, always will."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mom. Yes, Tomorrow." Mom walks out the door dialing on her cell phone, ready to get to work. I go back down to the kitchen and grab some food before heading into work.

**A/N: So there you have some EPOV and EmPOV. Do you like what Em and Rose are doing? Do you like Esme's take on things? What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new Iblog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

~Previously on ILC~

"Thanks, Mom. Yes, Tomorrow." Mom walks out the door dialing on her cell phone, ready to get to work. I go back down to the kitchen and grab some food before heading into work.

~Ch 6~

**BPOV**

I wake up to my daughter bouncing on the bed. "Powy, Mama." I sit up and help her down onto the floor, get up and walk us into the bathroom. We both use the restroom wash our hands and brush our teeth. I check the clock to see that it's eight, I grab my cell and dial Edward.

"Bella? Is everyone Ok?"

"Woah, Edward. We are both fine. Katie woke up early and I was wondering if we could meet for breakfast soon?"

"Sure, honey. Whenever you want."

"Good. I showered last night." I hear a groan on the other end of the line and I can't help but smile. "So can we meet in thirty?"

"I'll be there, I was just finishing up my workout anyways." Now it was my turn to groan. A hot, sweaty, and hopefully half naked Edward sounded nice.

"See you in a few, Edward."

"I will see you then, sweetheart." I hang up and turn to look at my daughter.

"What shall we wear today, pumpkin?"

"Deens, a hosie top, an Ewar soos."

"Sounds nice. I will get those for you."

"Tank oo, Mama." I lean over and kiss her little head.

"You're welcome, baby girl."

"I no bby. I bg gerl. Ewar say I get bruda. Ee tlk oo, Mama."

"Edward said you are a big girl, and he will talk to me about a baby brother for you?" I ask to clarify what she said.

"A huh. I wnt bruda."

"We will talk about this later. Let's get dressed so we can go meet Edward for breakfast."

"Otay, Mama." Katie sticks her hands in the air and helps me get her out of her jammies and into her new clothes. I still can't believe that Edward's family has adopted us like that. _He's going to talk to me about getting her a brother?_ All this seems to be going very quickly. I guess Edward and I have some stuff to talk about still. I throw my own clothes on and we head down to the car. We walk up to the car and Katie stops short.

"What's wrong Katie?"

"Pwewy, Mama." She points to the car.

"Yes, it is."

"Who it?"

"It's Edward's. Momma's truck broke last night, he loaned us this so we didn't have to take the bus."

"I wuv Ewar."

"And he loves you too. Now let's get you in your car seat, and go see him." I pick her up and buckle her in, get in and adjust the seat and mirrors and head for the restaurant. We pull up a few minutes later to find Edward standing in front of the doors, pacing. He comes running for us when he spots the car pull into the lot.

He opens my door and helps me out of the car, pulling me into his arms. "Good morning, sweetheart."

I snuggle into his arms further. "Mmmmm, it is now. Morning, baby."

"How are my two favorite girls?"

"Well, the big one is wondering why she was asked for a brother this morning, said Edward said he'd ask mommy," I mock tease. His face pales and I can't keep in my laughter.

"Ee owt! Ee owt!" I hear shouted from the backseat.

"I am so sorry, she asked me why I called Em my brother. She said she didn't have one so I told her I would discuss it with you."

"Well at least you told her we'd talk about it, and not that you would make sure that happened."

"We can talk whenever you are ready, sweetheart. Now let's get my princess and get my girls fed." He let's go of me and walks to the other side of the car where he gets Katie out of her car seat and pulls her into his arms.

"Wuv oo, Ewar."

"I love you too, princess. Are you hungry?"

"Eet, peaz."

"Yes, let's eat." He walks around the back of the car and holds his hand out for me to take and we walk into the restaurant. I look up when I hear a squeal.

"O M G, aren't you Seattle's hottest bachelor, Edward Cullen?" she purrs, looking him up and down, batting her eyelashes and sticking her boobs out at him.

"He mi Ewar!" Katie shouts.

He looks at Katie, then me before answering, "Not anymore. I am their Edward. Table for three please." She grabs the menus and practically stomps over to a table, throwing them down and huffing back to the register.

"Do women always throw themselves at you like that?" I tease.

"I don't notice anymore. Not since I saw you over a year ago."

"So if some woman ran by right now naked?"

"I have no reason to look, I would think you are crazy because you saw, and I didn't."

"You are off the market?"

"I haven't been on it in a very long time." I sit down across from him and Katie.

"Why?"

"Between Tanya and meeting you, I had no interest in dating. I was so hurt by what she did, that I just threw myself into my work and that was that. Until you walked over to my table, and into my heart, that is. Then a year later, this little one stole it permanently." He pulls Katie into his side, kissing the top of her head. "She is the icing on this cake."

"How are you still so sweet after all Tanya did to you?"

"I have no idea. I was broken for so many years, I think meeting you, and seeing how you always take care of everyone made me see that not everyone is a callous bitch."

"What do you mean that I take care of everyone?"

"I see how you are with your other customers, always making sure they are Ok, if they need something, or just talking to them when you think they need to talk."

"You've seen all this?"

"Its hard to ignore. You are an amazing woman, Bella Swan. Not to mention that you have this perfect little girl here too. You've raised her for the last two years, almost on your own, and doing school and work as well. You are to be commended for how amazing you are."

"I just did what I have to do."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. When Em and Rose came last night to bring me the bike, I told them about babysitting. You should have seen Em's face. He's so happy."

"I'm glad. I still can't get over how fast your family has taken Katie in."

"Not only her, but you too, sweetheart. Now I have a question, and I need you to keep an open mind, can you do that?"

"Now why does this sound like I'm not going to like it?"

"I'm guessing Em got a little too excited about Katie and you. I got a call from my mother this morning asking, no demanding, that I bring you and Katie to Sunday brunch." I feel my face go pale.

"Your mother?" I whisper. "Oh. My. God. There is no way that she would want her son with a young, single mother."

"What would you say if I said she's known about you almost as long as I have, and that she sounded excited about Katie too. She really want's to meet you both, and Esme Cullen is not someone you say no to."

"So, do I have a choice?"

"You will always have a choice with me. I just wish you'd say yes. It's not like you won't know the rest of the group there. You will only be meeting my Mom and Dad. It's no big deal."

"No big deal my ass, Edward. They are Seattle royalty. I am just a nobody."

"Don't you ever say you are a nobody again, sweetheart. You are a somebody to me."

"But why? I am just a twenty-two year old waitress and mother. You are Edward Cullen, CEO of Cullen Advertising, and multi-millionaire."

"You are not just a waitress and mother, Bella. You are doing what you have to do to raise this amazing young girl. Being a single mom is hard, everything is on you. You are doing this mostly by yourself. By the way, what did you tell Charlie about today and yesterday?"

"Uh...well...you see..." I trail off.

"Does he know about anything that happened from the time he left yesterday?"

"No, alright. I texted and told him to pick up Katie from work in a few hours so I can work."

"Ee go wif Ewar. No Papa."

"You can't go with Edward today, baby girl. He has to work."

"Ee go wif Ewar!" Katie shouts.

"She can come with me if it's Ok, Bella. It's no big deal." He shrugs his shoulders at me.

"But you have to work."

"And? I can do that with her there."

"Yea right. Good luck with that. Did you get anything done yesterday with her there?"

"Well no. But, my siblings came so yeah. It's their faults, not the princess'."

"I can't let you take her with you again. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"It's not if I'm offering. I want to spend time with her."

"I don't know."

"Peaz, Mama. I go Ewar."

"And what would you do with Edward?"

"Ee hep." I look up as the waitress comes.

"What can I get you?" she asks, looking Edward up and down.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns and pancakes, with orange juice. Bella?"

"Sounds good to me too."

"Ee too, ee too."

"Well I guess we know what the princess wants. Is that alright, Bella?"

"Sure. We can take with us what she doesn't eat for later."

"I'll be right back with your drink," the waitress runs her fingers down Edwards arm as she walks away. I wanna run after her and smack her for touching him like that. I must make some sort of noise, because Edward starts laughing.

"What?" I growl out.

"Did you just growl at the waitress?"

"I don't think so," I answer.

"You sounded like it. Then you looked like you wanted to run after her and throttle her for touching me."

"I kinda did."

"Oh sweetheart, no one will be touching me but you."

"Oh God," I moan, thinking about touching him like I want to.

"Please tell me what you are thinking to elicit that blush, sweetheart?"

"It seems my imagination has run away with me."

"Oh, do tell."

"Not quite yet, sorry. We haven't even had our first date yet."

"That will be Friday, what time do you get off of work anyways?"

"Three, what about you?"

"I own the place, it doesn't matter."

"What about Em and Rose?"

"Em works for me, and Rose owns her shop, so it doesn't matter there either. I bet they'd kill to have her for as long as they can." The waitress slams down our drinks, sneers at me, then huffs off.

"Will five work then?"

"I'm glad to do it early. Then I have you to myself for longer. I'm good with that." I feel myself getting sad at the thought of this not working out. "What's wrong?"

"What if this doesn't work out? Katie is already attached to your family."

"Shhhh, sweetheart. It will be fine. No matter what, you and Katie are a part of our family."

"But..."

"But nothing. I don't see this not working out. I am in this for the long haul, if you are."

"We barely know each other."

"Then let's get to know each other. Where do you want to start?"

"Now?" I ask.

"Sure, why not. How about we start with the basics. Birthday?"

"September 13th. You?"

"June 20th. Katie?"

"May 13th."

"That's coming up soon."

"Yeah, she will be three. Time flies. Favorite color?"

"It used to be blue, now it seems to be brown." He looks into my eyes, then Katie's. I know what he's saying.

I look him in the eye as well and answer, "Green."

"What do you want from life, sweetheart?"

"To be a good mom, to love, and to be happy with working in my chosen career. You?"

"Yours sounds perfect, so I will say the same."

"You want to be a mom?" I tease, winking at him, then we both start laughing as the food is delivered. I see Edward pick up a fork and break apart Katie's food, then hands her a spoon so she can feed herself.

"Tank oo, Ewar."

"You're welcome, princess."

"You are so good with her."

"Thank you, sweetheart. I just love and want her to be my own. So, I treat her that way."

"So if she gets that brother?" I ask.

"It won't be any different for my princess."

"We can finish this discussion at a later date. I want to enjoy breakfast before I have to go to work, and it will give me time to think about your answers."

"Take all the time you need, sweetheart. I am not going to rush you." He picks up his fork and digs into his food.

"I'll take the job," I blurt out without thinking. He drops his fork and looks up at me.

"Are you serious?"

"Uh, yes," I squeal out.

"You don't sound sure."

"I am. I'd like the job." Edward's cell rings and he checks the caller ID and frowns.

"It's Rose, I need to get this."

"Ok."

"Rose? Yes, no. Ok." He looks at me. "It's for you." He hands me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"I'm calling about your truck."

"Ok. What's the damage?"

"Unfortunately there is so much wrong, it's pretty much not able to be fixed." I feel my face fall and Edward grabs my hand.

"I will figure out how to get to work for now, thanks for looking Rose. I sure am glad I just told Edward that I'd take the job. Now I can maybe afford to maybe get a newer car."

"What do you want me to do with the truck then? I can sell it for scrap. At least then you'd get something out of it."

"It's still worth something?"

"It's solid steel, yes."

"Then do it."

"I will, I can bring you the money later."

"Whenever is fine. I have to work in a few, and Katie wants to go to the office with Edward."

"So I can finally meet her?"

"If you go up to Edward's office, then yes."

"Good. I can't wait to meet her, and for Friday."

"She already has you all wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?" I ask.

"Pretty much. You should have seen how happy Esme was this morning about finally meeting you and Katie."

"I heard about that. I haven't answered Edward about Sunday yet. I'm afraid Esme won't like me since I am so young."

"It will be fine, Bella. She and Carlisle have known about you for about a year. Age is just a number anyways."

"So no one in the family cares about my age, or that I have a child?" I look at Edward, who seems to be grinning at me.

"Nope. If Edward likes you, then that's good enough for us. Say yes for Sunday too, please?"

"I will have Edward call his mom. Thanks for telling me Rose. I'm just sorry Bertha has to go live on the farm." Rose starts laughing.

"I'm sorry I couldn't fix her Bella. She pretty much needs new insides. A complete overhaul. It's cheaper to buy a new car, than to fix the old one."

"I'll see you later, Rose."

"See you, Bella. I can't wait to finally meet Katie."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hang up and look at Edward sadly.

"Bertha is going to live on the farm."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. What can I do?"

"Nothing, Edward. It will be Ok. Katie and I will take the bus, and maybe in a few months I can get a car."

"No way. You can borrow the Beemer until you can get a car. I have others I can drive."

"I can't. I already feel like I'm taking advantage just taking the job."

"You aren't. You earned that job, fair and square. Em and I don't just hire anyone. We only hire the best. After yesterday, I know you are one of them, now eat so we can get you to work, and I can spend some time with my princess."

"How did I get so lucky that you like me?"

"I'm the lucky one. I have everything I have ever wanted with you and Katie."

"You are making it really hard not to just say yes, and have you fly us to Vegas right now, Edward."

"If you said yes, I'd do whatever you wanted. We would be on the next flight to Vegas if that was your wish."

"That's good to know for future reference. Now eat, or I'm going to be late for work, and I still need to give my notice." We eat our food and are soon heading out the door and back to the car. Edward helps me put Katie in, and walks me to the drivers door.

"I'll follow you back to the office, then Katie and I have an errand to run." I lean over and kiss him.

"Ok, see you there." I get into the drivers seat and watch him put on his helmet and start up the bike. I can't wait to get a ride on it for myself. It's one sexy machine, and he's one sexy beast. I follow him back to the office, where I go to work and watch as Edward drives off with Katie to wherever his errand is. I take a deep breath and pray I am doing the right thing.

**A/N: So there you have breakfast. What's Edward errand with Katie? What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

Previously on ILC~

"Ok, see you there." I get into the drivers seat and watch him put on his helmet and start up the bike. I can't wait to get a ride on it for myself. It's one sexy machine, and he's one sexy beast. I follow him back to the office ,where I go to work and watch as Edward drives off with Katie to wherever his errand is. I take a deep breath and pray I am doing the right thing.

~Ch 7~

**EPOV**

"You ready to go shopping, princess?"

"Otay." I drive over to Best Buy and load her into a cart and head for the computer department. I walk over to the Apple display and look over them all.

"Welcome to Best Buy, how may I help you?"

"I want that touch screen Mac, an iPad3, a case, and every child learning game that Mac has."

"I'll be right back, give me about ten or so minutes to get everything. I need to grab some help."

"No problem, little miss and I will just walk around."

"Take your time. I will get everything as fast as I can."

"Thank you." I turn to Katie. "What would you like to see, princess?"

"Toos."

"TV's it is. We can go see if they have any cartoons on." We walk around the TV department to find none have any cartoons on. We walk towards the DVD's when her little face lights up.

"Pwincess!" she points to a DVD with Sleeping Beauty on it.

"Would you like it? You can watch it on your new computer."

"Wes, peaz, Ewar."

"What my princess wants, my princess gets." I grab the DVD and throw it in the cart. I look and see we are in the Disney aisle and start to grab all of the movies. It will give her something to watch. It didn't matter what it was, I just grabbed them all if they said Disney on them. I know that they'd never put anything not kid friendly out. Once we had one of everything, I see Katie look in the back of the cart and smile.

"Ah dat a me?"

"Yes princess, that's all for you."

"Tank oo, Ewar. Wuv oo." I lean down and kiss her head.

"I love you too. Now let's go see if all your stuff is ready."

"Otay." We walk back to the computer department to see all the stuff I requested by the cash register.

"I got everything you requested. Is there anything else?"

"Can you ring all these DVD's up too? They will run on the DVD player on the Mac, right?"

"Yes, and since you got the ones with digital copies, you can download them into iTunes and play them on the iPad too."

"Perfect, then she can watch movies anywhere."

"All this is for her?"

"Yep, I want my princess to have the best of everything."

"As far as computer equipment, this is the best. She's a lucky girl."

"I'm the lucky one. I have her and her mom." I see him ring up everything and turn to me when the total hits.

"That will be $6,789.43." I grab out my credit card and swipe it, sign and load it all up and head for the car. I load up the trunk, which is now full, and put Katie into her seat. I get into the driver side and dial Em.

"Em, I need you and Paul to come down to the garage in five and help me unload the car."

"Why Paul?"

"Because I just got Katie a computer and I want it set up in my office."

"Is she with you?" he asks excitedly.

"She is, why?"

"I get to see bunny!" he shouts.

"Yes," I laugh out. "She told her mom no papa, I go with Edward. I said she could. I thought she'd need something to do at the office and decided to get her a computer with kids games and a ton of movies to watch."

"See you in five, Bro. I can't wait to see my little bunny."

"Let's get everything inside, then you can see her."

"You're no fun, Eddie," Em pouts.

"Too bad, Em. See you in a few." I hang up and head for the office. A few minutes later Katie and I are pulling into the garage, seeing Em and Paul waiting for us. I park and pop the trunk for them to unload as I grab Katie out of her seat.

"Damn, Bro. Did you buy out the store?"

"No. I just got Katie her own computer, an iPad 3, learning games, and every Disney movie in the store."

"Where am I setting this up, boss?" Paul asks as we head to the elevator.

"I think on my coffee table in my office. I want her nearby while I work, and the table should be kid height."

"I'm on it. How many games am I installing?"

"I have no idea. I asked for every educational game that they had for Mac."

"You are such a sucker, boss." Em laughs at what Paul has just said.

"I want my princess to have everything her little heart desires."

"Wuv oo, Ewar."

"Nevermind what I just said, she is so cute, I can see why you did it."

"She's two. I want her to learn and grow with the best education money can buy."

"What about me, bunny?" Em asks her.

"Wuv oo too, bwear."

"I love my bunny. Can I watch a movie with you when the computer is set up?"

"Pwincess oovie?"

"We can watch one of those, yes."

"Tank oo, bwear."

"Welcome, bunny." We reach our floor and exit the elevator, heading towards my office. I check in with Irina and head for the couch. I set Katie down as Paul opens the box and pulls out the computer and all its cords. Em grabs the iPad and opens the box.

"Em, can you make an iTunes for the iPad so we can use the same one on the computer. The guy from the store said we can download the kid movies into iTunes and she can watch them on the iPad too."

"That's cool. Then she can watch movies wherever she is."

"That's the point, little brother." He grabs the iPad and starts it up, loading iTunes and setting up everything as I start on the DVD's, getting them open and grabbing the codes for the digital copies.

"Powy, Ewar." I hear from the couch. I get up and grab her, taking her to my bathroom and helping her onto the potty. "Tank oo."

"Welcome, princess." I help her finish getting dressed and head back into my office to help the guys load up all of her goodies. I look around my usually clean office, to see bags, boxes and wrappers everywhere.

"Mwessy, Ewar." She points to all the trash around Paul and Em.

"They did make a big mess, didn't they?"

"Dey nee twime oot." I can't help but laugh at what she says.

"What's so funny, boss?" Paul asks.

"Katie just said you both need a time out."

"Why?"

"For the mess you and Em have made of my office."

"Katie?" Paul inquires.

"Wes?"

"If I clean up the mess can I not have a time out?" Paul pouts at her. Katie puts her hand on her hip and uses the other to tap on her lip. I am holding my side from laughing so hard.

"Otay."

"What about me, bunny?"

"No, bwear. Oo twime oot." I slide to the floor and pull out my cell and dial as I am literally laughing my ass off, rolling on the floor.

"Hot Body Auto."

"R..ho...ho..se."

"What's so funny, Edward?"

"Ka...tie...Em...time out." Is all I can get out through my laughter.

"Is Katie there?"

"Uh...huh."

"I'm on my way. I need to see what's so funny." I hear her hang up and I turn to watch Katie, who is still hand on hip and tapping her finger on her lip, scowling at Emmett. I watch Em who turns back to the iPad and keeps loading the movies on it for her.

Katie turns and crawls into my lap, snuggling into my chest as she watches the two men work. What seems like a few minutes later, my door opens and Rose walks in.

"What in the hell happened in here?" Rose asks.

"Dey may a mwess." Katie points to Paul and Em.

"What is all this mess? Where did all this come from?" Rose inquires.

"My oovies, a pooter. Ewar."

"Why were you laughing so hard, Edward?"

"Bwear nee twime oot. He may mwess."

"Oh. My. God!" Rose bursts into laughter and sits next to me. "Did Katie tell you you need a time out, Em?"

"Yes," Em huffs out.

"Oh, Katie. I can't wait to babysit you this weekend," Rose says to her.

"Who oo?"

"That's Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett's wife."

"Anta Wose." Katie gets out of my lap and walks the few feet to Rose to climbs into her lap.

"Yes, baby girl."

"I tum ee oo dis weeknd?"

"Yes. Edward and mommy are gonna go out for a bit, and Em and I are gonna watch you. Is that Ok?"

"Wes. Oo tys?"

"Yes, there will be toys for you to play with."

"Oovies oo?"

"I will make sure there are movies too."

"Pwincess oovies?"

"Sure, baby girl. Whatever you want."

"Tank oo, Wosee." I hear the door open behind me and grin when I see who just entered.

"Where's my little filly, buttercup?" I see Katie's head whip towards who just spoke and dashes to him.

"Japa, hosey."

"I see you are wearing your horse shirt today, Katie."

"A huh. Hosey fuh Unca Japa. Hosey wide, Unca Japa?"

"Alright, Little Darlin'." Jasper kneels down and let's her ride him around the office. Alice looks around my office and cocks her eyebrow at me.

"Shopping without me, Edward?"

"Sorry, Ali. I took my princess to the store with me."

"But shopping is my area of expertise," she whines at me.

"We went to Best Buy, now if we went to the mall or a designer store, then I would have called."

"She's my niece and I want to spend as much time as I can with her too."

"Well she's my princess, and Bella left her in my care. I don't have to share her if I don't want to."

"Oo nee twime oot too, Ewar. Sarin ees carin."

"Damn, Eddie just got told by a two year old!" Em booms.

"Language, Em," Rose scolds.

"Sorry, Rosie." He turns towards Katie. "Your movies are all loaded, bunny."

"Tank oo, bwear," Katie says from Jasper's back.

"Are we gonna watch one of them?" Em asks.

"Wes. Japa oo?"

"Sure, buttercup. What are we watching?"

"Pwincess oovie." I see Rose and Alice cover their mouths and snicker at Jasper's face. We watch Em, Jasper and Katie sit on the couch as Em loads one of the princess movies.

"They are so wrapped around her little finger," Ali whispers.

"Everyone in our family is already wrapped," I reply.

"Just wait till Carlisle and Esme meet her," Rose adds. "Esme already says she's her granddaughter. This weekend will just show Bella how we all adore Katie, and approve of her with Edward."

"Speaking of..." I take out my cell and dial my mom.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, baby. What's up?"

"I'm calling about Sunday."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, Bella has agreed to come with me, and bring Katie."

"That's wonderful. I can't wait to meet them. What's all that noise?"

"Oh, Mom. If you could only see what's going on here." I laugh.

"What's going on then?"

"Katie is riding Jasper, he's her horsie."

"Riding Jasper?" she laughs out.

"Yeah."

"So who's all there?"

"Em, Rose, Jasper and Ali."

"They all came to the office?"

"Yeah, cause they all found out Katie is here."

"You have her again?"

"She asked her mom to stay with me today. She didn't want her grandpa to watch her."

"She's two, isn't she going to be bored in an office?"

"Not even close." I laugh. "I took her to Best Buy this morning and made sure she got some stuff to keep her occupied."

"But, Best Buy doesn't sell toys."

"I bought her a computer with kids learning games, and all the Disney movies they sell."

"Learning games, huh?"

"Yeah, I want her to have the best education money can buy."

"And you are starting with a computer? How will she use it, she's only two?"

"I got her a touch screen so she can use her finger to point to the answers."

"That's smart, son."

"I thought so too. I also got her an iPad and loaded a bunch of movies to keep her occupied when she's out."

"So you are already spoiling her?"

"I'm her Edward, of course I did."

"Her Edward?" Mom asks.

"Yep, she said so at breakfast when the hostess hit on me."

"Shocker, is there a woman alive who doesn't hit on you?"

"Mom!" I shriek. "That is so not fair, and Bella didn't hit on me, she admired from afar like I did."

"So she's like the other women, liking what she sees."

"Yeah, but she is one of a kind, Mom. She's amazing. Just wait till you meet her. You will love her as much as I do." I hear a sharp intake of breath, and the room in front of me stands still. My jaw drops as I play over what I have just said. _Holy shit!_ I just said I loved Bella, to my mom no less. I look around the still room to see Ali bouncing in her seat, Rose cocking her eyebrow at me, Jasper laughing and Emmett grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Did you just say you love Bella, Edward?"

"Uh, yes," I squeak out. "I guess I did."

"Good for you, son. I can't wait to meet the woman who has stolen your heart."

"Thanks, Mom. I will see you in a few days."

"Yes you will, talk to you later, Mom."

"Goodbye, son. I love you."

"Love you too, tell Dad hi for me."

"I will, tell your brothers and sisters I said hi and I love them too."

"I will, talk to you later, Mom."

"Bye, Edward." We hang up and I look to see the room still sitting there looking dumbfounded.

"Mom says to tell you all hi, and she loves you all."

"Ee hungwy."

"Then let's go get you some food, buttercup."

"Tee Mama, Japa."

"Let's all go see Mama and eat, princess."

"Wayyyyy!"

"What do you say guys, shall we all go see Bella at work and get some food?"

"You know I'm always up for food, bro," Em booms.

"I think I'd like to hang out with my siblings for lunch," Rose adds.

"Then let's head downstairs and get some grub and see my girl." We all get up and head down to get some food. The hostess puts two tables together for all of us to sit together.

"Mama!" Katie shrieks as Bella walks over.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Eet!"

"Little miss was hungry, so we decided to come get food."

"Well I'm glad you all came to see me, what can I get you all?"

"Mac a chee, Mama."

"What about you guys?"

"I want my usual."

"Shocker, what about the rest of you?"

"What's Eddies usual?" Em asks.

"A burger and fries."

"Sounds good, how about burgers and fries all around."

"You've got it, Em." Bella walks to put in the order as I see Em get out the iPad and loads a movie on it for Katie. Bella comes back with a tray of drinks and looks around the table and stops short when she sees Katie watching a movie.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I ask.

"What is Katie doing?"

"She's watching a movie on her iPad," Em answers.

"Her iPad?"

"Yeah, Eddie took her shopping this morning. Hooked her up with a sweet computer and an iPad for when she's not at work with him to work on her desktop." Her head whips to me.

"You bought her two computers?"

"Yes, and every learning game made for Mac," I reply.

"Learning games?"

"Yes, I want my princess to have the very best education money can buy."

"Oh really? And that needs two computers?"

"Yep. One for the office, and one for when she's not in the office."

"And how is she watching a movie? That doesn't look like a learning game to me," Bella sasses me.

"I might have bought her every Disney movies in the aisle too," I mumble.

"Might have?" She cocks her eyebrow at me.

"Alright, I did. You happy now?"

"Just how much did you spend on Katie this morning?" Bella puts her hand on her hip and and taps her lip.

"Oh hell! That's the stance she took with Em this morning," I say to the table. "I am in trouble if Bella is as bad as Katie is."

"What did Katie say to Em?" Bella asks.

"She gave him a time out."

"Why?" she laughs out.

"He didn't want to clean up his mess, then he didn't share."

"Like mother, like daughter," Em says, smiling.

"How much Edward?" Bella puts her hand back on her hip and looks at me.

"Please don't ask that Bella. I know how you are about money. I will just defend myself that I want the best for my princess. Please just let me take care of you both."

"I love that you treat Katie as your own, but this is too much."

"I love her, Bella. I want to take care of her."

"He wuv oo too, Mama. He teah his Mama a fon." I turn to see Bella in shock as she takes a deep breath and holds it.

**A/N: So there you have some shopping, some sassy two year old and confessions of love. What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

~Previously on ILC~

"I love that you treat Katie as your own, but this is too much."

"I love her, Bella. I want to take care of her."

"He wuv oo too, Mama. He teah his Mama a fon." I turn to see Bella in shock as she takes a deep breath and holds it.

~Ch 8~

**BPOV**

"I love that you treat Katie as your own, but this is too much."

"I love her, Bella. I want to take care of her."

"He wuv oo too, Mama. He teah his Mama a fon." I stand there in shock, holding my breath, thinking about what my daughter has just told me. _He loves me? He told his mom?_ What the heck?

"Your order is up, Bella." I hear come from behind me. I turn to see Leah giving me a strange look.

"Coming, Leah. Thanks." I turn and head for the kitchen, grabbing all the food and head back for the table. I hand out the food in silence as everyone watches me with curious eyes. I watch Edward do what he did the previous day and got Katie's food ready first. I notice he's still in jeans and a tee from earlier. I guess being the boss pays, and you can wear whatever you want. Seeing him with my daughter made me want to do very bad and naughty things to him. He was so good with her I couldn't help but want him. Seeing him so loving and gentle had me wanting to throw him down on this table and having my wicked way with him.

"Thank you, Bella," Emmett smiles at me.

"You're welcome, Emmett. Anything else you guys need?"

"I need to know how it went when you quit?" Edward asks.

"We're good. Friday is my last day."

"So we have the whole weekend before you start your new job?"

"Yes, but I need to go shopping this weekend for some new clothes for work. I don't want to show up my first day in jeans and a tee looking like a slob."

"First of all, you can wear whatever you want to to work, so don't worry. Number two, I'm just happy to have you on staff. Number three, have you told your dad about the job and that day care's available?" Edward asks.

"Number one, I do care what I wear to work. Number two, I am happy as well. Number three, not yet. I will tonight. Now, anything else?" I cock my eyebrow at him.

"We still need to talk about what Katie blurted out before."

"I'm off in a few hours. Can we talk when I come to get Katie from your office?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Whatever you want."

"That's what I want. Now please eat and enjoy yourselves. I need to go check on my other tables." I walk over and make sure the rest of my tables don't need anything. I grab a pitcher and fill it with soda and head back to the Cullen's table, refilling their drinks and making sure they still had everything they need.

"A dun, Ewar." I look and see that Katie is a mess from eating by herself again. Edward just looks at her and smiles, picks up a napkin and wipes her up.

"You did a good job, princess. Are you full, or do you need something else?"

"I ceem?" she asks, batting her eyelashes at him. He looks at me and smiles.

"What do you think, sweetheart? She did eat her food all gone." I tap my finger on my lip in thought.

"Peaz, Mama? I gud gurl."

"I know you are a good girl, baby girl."

"I pwincess, Mama. Ewar say so."

"I know he calls you that, baby. I like to call you baby girl."

"I ceem?"

"Ok, since you ate all your food and asked nicely, I think you can have a little bit."

"Wayyyyy."

"Do the rest of you need anything while I go get it?"

"I'd like some ice cream too, Bella."

"I think I can get that for you, Emmett."

"Hooray!" Em shouts and claps with Katie, while the rest of the table erupts in laughter.

"Did I really agree for him to watch her on Friday?" I ask the table in general.

"Don't worry, Bella. I will be there too and make sure she's taken care of," Rose answers.

"Thanks, Rose. I appreciate that. I don't know who the bigger child is right now. Em or Katie."

"The right answer is, both of them," Rose laughs out. "Just wait till you come over on Friday. You will see exactly what I mean."

"I still don't even know where we are going on Friday, or how to dress."

"How about I pick you something to wear Bella, and meet you at Rose and Em's for you to change?" Alice asks.

"I'd kinda like to do it myself..." I trail off.

"But I want it to be a surprise, sweetheart." I huff.

"Fine, but nothing fancy."

"What do you call fancy?" Alice asks.

"No formal wear. A nice dress I can do, but nothing more elaborate. You have a $100 limit for my outfit. Dress, shoes and jewelry."

"You are taking all the fun out of this for me," Alice says, smirking at me.

"Oh well, Alice. Deal with it." Emmett and Edward start clapping at me and I blush. "What?"

"No one has ever stood up to her before. Good job, Bells," Em tells me.

"I'm a Mom, I know how to put my foot down."

"I like it," Edward winks at me. "A bossy Bella can be fun," he whispers in my ear.

I lean down and nibble his earlobe, "Just wait, if you think that's good, you ain't seen nothing yet." I see him visibly gulp and look at me in shock as the rest of his siblings start to crack up.

"Holy shit! I've never seen Eddie speechless. What did you say to him, Bells?" Em guffaws.

"Oh nothing," I try to keep my sweet and innocent face on as I am internally fist pumping. "I'll be right back with your dessert. Are the rest of you sure you don't need anything else?"

"I'll keep closing my eyes and wishing it was Friday already," Edward whispers to me.

"Me too, baby."

"No thanks, Bella." I turn and go grab out two dishes of ice cream and the bill for them. I walk back and hand the ice cream to Katie and Emmett and place the bill down. Jasper, Emmett and Edward all fight over it. I just stand there in shock at their display.

"It's my turn," Jasper argues.

"No, it's my turn," Em replies.

"No, it's my turn," Edward pulls it from Em's hands. I turn to the girls.

"Do they always argue who pays?"

"Pretty much," Alice answers.

"They are three overgrown children."

"What I want to know is why fight over who does pay, not who's turn it's not."

"You are obviously an only child," Rose says to me.

"I am."

"Do you plan to have Katie be an only child too?" Alice asks.

"That's none of your business, Ali," Edward jumps in to answer.

"Not if Katie has anything to say about it, since Edward brought up brothers with her. She asked for one, said that Edward said he'd talk to me about it."

"So does that mean you aren't opposed to the idea?" Alice inquires.

"Not if the man and the time is right."

"Yay! More babies for me to dress up!"

"Speaking of..." I turn to Edward. " I have some spare clothes for her in the truck."

"Uh, Bella. I called the junkyard for it. All the stuff is at my shop that was in it," Rose reminds me.

"Crap."

"Well then I'm glad I brought with me more clothes for my niece." Alice adds.

"Alice," I hiss. "You already brought more than enough yesterday."

"Too bad, Bella. I got some new stuff in this morning and I want to see it on her."

"Are you going to refuse money for it too?"

"Of course," she laughs out. "I didn't pay for it, silly."

"How?"

"Samples that were sent to my store. I am going to be making sure my niece is always decked out in the latest fashions from my store."

"But that will cost a small fortune."

"Not even close since all the samples I get will be free."

"People just give you free clothes?"

"Yep, and I normally give them away anyways, and now they will be going to my favorite girl. Plus, I know children's clothes aren't cheap, it should help cut down your bills to take care of her."

"But now that I'm working for Cullen Advertising, I can afford it."

"Well too damn bad, use the money towards your new car."

"I swear to God, Alice!" I growl out.

"Give it up, sweetheart. You won't win this one, she's even more stubborn than I am."

"Well she's your sister, try to rein her in for me."

"Yeah right, good luck with that one, not even Mom and Dad can accomplish that."

"I've learned to just let her have her way, it's a lot less stressful," Rose adds.

"Well too bad, I don't give up that easily. I will win one of these days Alice. I can't wait till I can get you back for all of this."

"Watch it Bella, or I will make sure to go overboard for Friday on your dress, jewelry, and shoes."

"If I see a name brand designer, real stones in the jewelry, or shoes with red bottoms I will cancel the date."

"Alice, you will do what she says, or you will not get another present from me ever again. I will not be losing my chance with the woman of my dreams over stupid clothes," Edward threatens. I can't help myself when I lean over and peck him on the lips.

"Isabella!" I hear growled from behind me. I turn to see my boss who looks irate standing behind the counter.

"Isabella, what do you think you are doing, that is a customer, not your boyfriend," Mike sneers.

"Actually, I am both," Edward glares at him.

"And who the hell do you think you are? Isabella doesn't date. I've been asking her out for a long time."

"He my Ewar, a Mama byfwend," Katie answers. "He wuv her."

"Oh please, she looks like a good fuck, but certainly not good enough to be loved." I turn my head and notice Emmett has his hand on Rosalie's shoulder holding her in place with a slight shake of his head.

"Oh she deserves to be loved alright, and you are so not the man to do it. You don't deserve her, you are not even worth the dirt on the bottom of her shoe," Edward practically yells.

"She's nothing, not even worth what I pay her. She'd be making more if she took me up on my offer to fuck me in exchange for higher pay."

"Mr. Jenks, this is Rosalie Cullen. I need you to file a sexual harassment suit for me, I got it all on video. God do I love cell phone cameras."

"Wait, Cullen?" Mike asks in shock.

"Let me introduce myself, Edward Cullen," Edward says to him grinning.

"Cullen? As in the man who owns this building?"

"Yep, and you just insulted and sexually harassed my girlfriend." I untie my apron and turn to Mike.

"I quit, Mike. I guess you will hear from the Cullens' lawyer about my lawsuit. I let it slide when you said all that originally, but now I am done taking your shit. I will gladly give up the rest of this weeks pay for my dignity."

"Cash out your tables, sweetheart, and let's go up to my office. I will make sure your new office is ready for tomorrow, since you can start now since you no longer have to work here." I grab the bill and the money that Jasper hands me and walk over to the register as Mike watches, still in shock. I make sure the rest of my tables are covered by Leah and head towards the door of the restaurant with the Cullens and Katie.

"You will regret this, Bella! I will make sure of it!" Mike shouts as I walk out of the door. I see Emmett turn around and fling the door open and stalk up to Mike.

"You even come in the vicinity of my little sister, and I will make sure you never walk on your own two legs again," he growls at him, as Jasper walks over to them.

"You leave Bella and Katie alone. If I hear that you are anywhere near them, I will call some of my former clients and make sure you disappear."

"Oh please, pretty boy. You couldn't touch me."

"I've put away men who scare me more than you, you are a pussy in comparison," Jasper spits out. Mike walks up and shoves his shoulder. "That, asshole, is assault. Em call the 8th precinct and ask for Uley." I see Em pull out his cell and dial, after a few minutes he hangs up and grins at Jasper.

"Uley is on his way."

"I'm not going to stand for this, get out of my diner right now." Mike shoves Jasper harder this time, knocking him off balance. Jasper reaches into his pocket and pulls out a set of handcuffs, and slaps them on Mike.

"I'm placing you under citizens arrest." He looks up as a large man in uniform walks in the door and smiles at Jasper.

"What's up Whitlock?"

"This piece of shit sexually harassed my sister, then he had the nerve to touch me, and then he just pushed me. I want him held for assault." The employees all start clapping.

"Thank God someone has put him in his place," Leah says. "He's such a douche to all of us employees."

"He won't be for long, if I have anything to say he will be fired for this," Edward tells her.

"You can't have me fired asshole. I own this place," Mike sneers.

"You won't when my lawyers get through with you, Bella will own this place and then some if I have anything to say about it."

"She won't get one dime, no one will believe her over me."

"I have it on video you asshat!" Rose shouts. "You are done in this town, we Cullens will make sure about it."

"Take him away Sam, I don't wanna see this piece of shit again," Jasper growls out as Sam walks Mike out of the door and places him into the back of his squad car. I see Jasper pull out his cell and dial. "This is Jasper. If a Mike … " he turns to me.

"Newton," I answer.

"Newton calls for bond, tell him Mr. Whitlock is not bonding him since he assaulted me today." He hangs up and turns to the rest of us.

"What exactly do you do, Jasper?" I ask.

"I am a bail bondsman and bounty hunter, Bella. Let's go discuss this up in Eddie's office. I'm sure buttercup is ready for her nap, her little eyes are drooping." I see Katie in Rose's arms, half asleep.

"Ok, if you promise to fill me in." He holds the door for me as everyone files out and heads for the elevator. We are silent as we ascend to the top floor and head for Edward's office.

"Ah, home sweet away from home." Edward teases as we walk into his office. I look around and my eyes widen in shock.

"What in the hell happened in here?" I see boxes, plastic and DVD's around the room, and a new desktop sitting on the coffee table.

"I told you I took princess shopping for some stuff for her to use here at work."

"And that requires at least 100 DVD's?"

"Ok, I might have gone a little overboard, but I want her to have the best. Her Mac has every learning game made for Mac, and her iPad is loaded with apps and movies to keep her entertained."

"She's two, Edward."

"And? It's never too soon for her to learn. I want her to have the best education money can buy, sweetheart."

"Why is that?"

"I want her to be able to run Cullen one day, if that is her wish. I will make sure she has the best education to do so."

"You want her to run Cullen?"

"When she grows up, yes. If she wants to that is."

"But she's not a Cullen."

"She will be if I have my way." I stand there in shock and think about everything that has happened in the last few days. He wants us, both of us. I walk over to where he is sitting and climb into his lap, pressing my lips to his, showing him what he means to me.

"Katie is out, we will see you guys later," Jasper says, breaking us out of our fuckhot kiss.

"But you promised to tell me about you, Jazz."

"Jazz? I like it, Bells. I will talk to you later. You spend some quiet time with Edward. We are going to head on over to Em's office."

"Bye, guys," Edward grins at them, and then presses his lips back to mine. I don't even turn to acknowledge them leaving, I am so wrapped up in his soft, pouty lips.

**A/N: So there you have some fun, and drama. What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

**This ch is for LadySkarlett's birthday today! Seeing LadySkarlett, LostInFanFicition and Reyna at Nokia for the BD2 camp out!**

~Previously on ILC~

"Bye, guys," Edward grins at them, and then presses his lips back to mine. I don't even turn to acknowledge them leaving, I am so wrapped up in his soft, pouty lips.

~Ch 9~

**EPOV**

"We really need to talk, Sweetheart."

"About?"

"Everything- Mike, quitting work, starting work, clothing, day care for princess. Do I need to keep going?"

"He's a douche. I was quitting anyway. I will start on Monday. I need to pick up some for Monday, and she can go to daycare here." She turns in my lap and smiles. "Did that cover it all?"

"Well, aren't you a smartass," I deadpan.

"How did you know my ass is smart too?" she snarks back.

"I'm being serious here, Sweetheart. I want to nail down as much as we can while the princess naps."

"Calm down, Edward. Everything will work out."

"I'm sure it will, but it's what I do. I am just so excited to have you come work here that I want to settle everything before you do. Can we go back through the list a little slower this time, and talk about it please?"

"Where do you want to start?"

"How about with what just happened downstairs?"

"Mike was being Mike."

"So, he's acted that way before?"

"As he said, he's been trying to get in my pants for almost two years. He think's he's God's gift to women, but he's not." She leans over and kisses me. "You on the other hand..." she trails off.

"Flattery will get you nowhere right now, Miss Swan."

"Who said it was flattery, Mr. Cullen? I speak only the truth."

"Are you Ok with Rose calling our lawyer for you?"

"I'm Ok with it. I'm also grateful for cell phone cameras and her quick thinking to get it on record."

"When Jenks is done with him, you will own that restaurant, Sweetheart."

"I don't need it, but it's nice to know something will happen to him. He assaulted Jazz, and I don't like that. Jazz is sweet and gentle." I can't help but laugh because she has never seen a pissed off Jasper. He is anything but sweet and gentle when warranted.

"He's only let you see that side. Just wait. He's one badass man when he needs to be. He has to be in his business."

"But, he's so good with Katie."

"He's a softie with her because she stole his heart. If anyone fucks with her, they will die a slow and painful death. He will show them no mercy."

"Should I worry about him with her then?"

"Not even close. He loves the women in this family, and will protect them with everything in him. You now included. You saw him spring into action when Mike took it too far with you."

"But, he doesn't even know me."

"It doesn't matter. You are important to me, that's all he needs to know."

"Wow! I only wish I had a family like that. I only have my dad left, and he does his best."

"I'm sure he does. Now, about you quitting, how do you feel about that?"

"A few extra days off will be welcome. But, I am not going to be able to get paid for them. That's the only downside. I'm just glad I got some tips today so I have some cash."

"Well, you can start here today or tomorrow if you want. I need you to fill out your paperwork for HR anyways."

"If you get it for me, I will fill it out before Katie and I head home. As for starting today or tomorrow, I am going to say no. I need to go find some work clothes, I am not taking advantage of being the boss' girlfriend and wearing whatever I want."

"Did you just call yourself my girlfriend?" I tease. I see her turn a deep shade of red and hide her face.

"I guess I did, but you called me it first earlier in the diner."

"Caught that, did you?" I laugh.

"I did, but I wasn't sure if you only said that for Mike, or you meant it."

"Oh I meant it, all right. I want you to be mine, and only mine. You and Katie are my world."

"Keep saying things like that, and I won't ever let you go."

"Then don't. I am in this, all in." She leans over and kisses me.

"Me too. I can't wait till Friday night."

"Me either. I'm taking you somewhere special."

"Don't make it too crazy. I am a simple girl, McDonalds is fine with me as long as you are with me."

"McDonalds is fine if we have the Princess with us. Just us, I am going to take you out on the town and paint it red."

"Just promise to keep it within reason, Edward. I don't like tons of money being spent on me."

"I will try not to spend tons, plural. But, I can't promise to not spend a ton, singular," I tease.

"No wonder you are so successful in advertising, you know how to sling bullshit with the best of them."

"Ouch, Sweetheart. That hurt. Hitting below the belt already, and we haven't even gone out on a date yet."

"Oh bite me, Edward Cullen. You are the one who started it!"

"Mmmmm, are you going to give me specifics on where you want to be bitten, or do I get to choose?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her as she blushes.

"We need to change the subject right now, or I won't be held accountable for what happens next."

"Promise?" I ask, grinning.

"Damn you, Edward Cullen, for being so sexy."

"Sexy, you say?"

"Sexy and distracting."

"Who me?" I ask, trying to look sweet and innocent.

"Don't you give me that sweet face, when I know otherwise. You are the devil in disguise."

"You fooled me with your kisses. You cheated and you schemed. Heaven knows how you lied to me. You're not the way you seemed," I pick up the lyrics from the Elvis song where she left off.

"How did you know what I was referring to the Elvis song with my choice of words?"

"I didn't, but I love Elvis. I grew up with oldies. You name it, I love it. Classic rock too."

"I think we have more in common than I first thought, Mr. Cullen."

"I'm glad, Miss Swan. I quite enjoy getting to know you better."

"Now, about the clothes issue?" she asks.

"I'm serious, Bella. Wear whatever you want. I like to keep a fairly relaxed work environment. Jeans and tees are fine, unless we are meeting with a client, then I expect you to dress up."

"Now, that's a compromise I can work with. So, I won't need nicer clothes for a while?"

"I'd say after your first paycheck is fine. Well, unless my sisters drag you out shopping with them. Then, you might be stuck going with them."

"You really think they'd want to take me shopping?"

"I can guarantee you they already do. They are just biding their time."

"So, Alice wanting to get me dressed for our first date?"

"It is just the beginning."

"I hope she will learn that I hate shopping. I only go when I don't have any choice."

"Well, when you need work clothes, it will be a must. Just be warned now they will probably make a girls day out of it."

"And who will watch Katie?"

"We men will. She already has us all wrapped around her tiny finger."

"And what will you men do with her?" I shrug my shoulders.

"We'll figure it out when the time comes. Right now, let's finish up our chat so we can make out some more before Katie wakes up."

"Make out? What are we teenagers, Mr. Cullen?"

"Why can't we act like them? They have fun all the time, have no responsibilities, they only think of themselves and don't live by anyone's rules."

"But, I am already young," she replies.

"But not carefree. We will have to work on that."

"What do you have up your sleeve, Mr. Cullen."

"Wouldn't you like to know, Miss Swan."

"Be good Mr. Cullen, or you might just get yourself into trouble," she says, using her Mom voice.

"You never know, Miss Swan. I just might like to be punished by you." I wink at her and she smiles at me with a knowing look.

"That's a topic for another time. Now, how about that paperwork for Hr. I'd like to knock it out." I get up and walk over to my desk, grab the paperwork and a pen, and hand them to her to fill out. She takes them and starts right into filling them out on the coffee table. I just sit there and watch her, mesmerized by the way she bites her lip as she writes. What I wouldn't do right now to be the one biting that lip for her. She looks up and me and smiles.

"Do you know how beautiful you truly are, Bella?" She looks up at me in surprise.

"No. I am plain, just me."

"You are so much more than plain. You are an amazing mom and beautiful inside and out. I've been watching you for the last year with your customers. You are a good person, every one of your customers left smiling, and that was because of how you treated them while they were there."

"What color are my eyes?"

"I can take the easy way out and say brown, but they are so much more than brown. They are more like a milk coffee with these gold flecks near the iris. They are one of my most favorite body parts of yours."

"One of, huh, Mr. Cullen. What are your others?"

"I think I will wait till, at least, after our first date to give you the rest."

"Are they inappropriate to tell me now?"

"Only since we are in the office."

"So, the kissing we were doing earlier is Ok, but not telling me your favorite body parts. That's a little hypocritical, don't you think, Mr. Cullen?"

"Touche, Miss Swan."

"So, does this mean if I ask you to kiss me again, you won't?" I lean over and kiss her.

"I will. We just should be more careful in the office. I don't want my employees to see you getting special treatment with their own eyes."

"So, I won't be getting any?"

"I think I will be adding a kissing clause in your contract," I tease.

"Is that so I won't sue you for sexual harassment?"

"I would never sexually harass you."

"That's because I will always give myself to you freely." She leans over and kisses me. I lean into her and pull her into my lap again as we kiss like two teenagers.

"You make me feel seventeen again," I whisper.

"Me too. I could kiss your soft lips forever."

"Then, they forever shall be yours to kiss."

"As much as I want?" She cocks her eyebrow at me in question.

"Forever." I hear Katie stirring behind us. So, I turn and see her little eyes watching her mom and I. I lean over and kiss her little head. "Did you have a nice nap, Princess?"

"Wes. Where Bwear, Unca Japa, Anta Awis, a Anta Wose?"

"They went to Bear's office so you could take a nap. Do you want me to call for them to come back?"

"Wes. Peaz." I turn to Bella.

"Is that Ok, Sweetheart?" She leans over and kisses me.

"Sure. But I need to get Katie home, so I can clean the house. Now that I have some time off, I can concentrate on what I now have time to do."

"But, I don't want my girls to leave me," I whine.

"I no weave oo, Ewar. I wuv oo."

"I love you too, Princess. I know you won't leave me."

"Why don't I take Katie back home and make some dinner. You can meet us there later?"

"You can leave in an hour and still have time to clean and make dinner. I promised my Princess I'd call my brothers and sisters to come back and see her."

"You win, Edward. I will stay one more hour. Then, I'm taking the Little Miss home and doing my chores."

"Wayyyyyy!" Katie screams as I reach for my office phone to call everyone. I dial Em's office, and tell them to come back because Little Miss wants to see them before she leaves. They tell me they will be right here in a minute. I hang up and turn back to my girls and see them smiling. "Mama, pooter." Katie points to her new touch screen Mac. I see Bella's eyes widen when she sees what model it is.

"Is that the new touch screen Mac that just came out?" she asks in awe.

"Yeah. I wanted my Princess to have top of the line. Also, since it's touch screen, she can use it alone since there is no mouse for her to point and click. She can just touch the screen on what she wants to use and click on."

"But, it's like three grand."

"I said it earlier, and I will say it again, nothing is too good for my Princess."

"How much, exactly, did you spend this morning on my daughter?"

"I'm so not answering that. You will just get mad."

"I won't, promise."

"Yeah right, and herpe infested donkeys fly out of your ass sideways," I retort.

"That sounds painful, Baby," she teases. I sit and think about it. It does sound painful. I laugh at the thought.

"It does, now that I think about it. Sorry for saying it, Sweetheart. Should I have said 'And I'm a monkey's uncle'?" My office door flies open as my siblings all walk back in.

"Where's my Bunny?" Em shouts out in question.

"Hea, Bewar. Pigwe wide?" she asks him. He swoops down and picks her up and throws her on his back and starts bouncing around the room.

"Katie, why is my back wet?" Em stops bouncing her around with a look of shock on his face as the rest of us break out into laughter.

"Sowy, Bwear. I powy gan."

"You are supposed to tell Uncle Em you have to go potty. Didn't we go over this yesterday, Bunny?"

"Sowy." Em pulls her off of his back and kneels on the floor in front of her.

"Next time tell me and I will take you potty first. I think Aunt Alice has more clothes for you. Ask someone to change you while I go change, and then when we are both dry, I will give you another piggy ride." She leans over and kisses his cheek.

"Tank oo, Bwear. Wuv oo."

"I love you too, my little Bunny. Now, go change with someone. I will be right back."

"Otay." Katie walks over to Bella and I.

"Do you wanna change her, or can I, Bella?" Alice asks.

"Can I do it, Bella?" Rose asks. "I wanna get her used to me if Em and I are watching her on Friday."

"Go ahead, Rose. But, I don't know what Alice has in her bag of clothes." I see Ali hand the bag to Rose and Rose take Katie's hand and lead her to my bathroom.

"How did I get so lucky?" Bella asks to no one. I lean in and kiss her.

"It is I whom is lucky, Sweetheart. I could never in my wildest dreams have wished for someone as perfect for me as you and Katie are."

"Tanya was a stupid woman for letting you go, but her loss is my gain."

"You and only you, Bella," I whisper to her.

"Same goes for me too, Edward. You and only you."

"That makes me the luckiest bastard to ever walk the planet." She leans over and kisses me again.

"I am the lucky one. It takes a special man to love and take care of someone else's child as their own."

"Any man can be a father. It takes someone special to be a dad." I see her wipe away the tears that have started to fall again.

"Do you have to make all of us men in the room look like assholes, because you always say the perfect thing, Edward?" Jasper chides.

"Well, if it quacks like a duck, and looks like a duck..." I trail off.

"Shut it, Fucker, or I will have to cuff you and take you into the station."

"And what will you have me charged with?"

"Indecent exposure." Bella starts laughing.

"And how exactly am I walking around naked?"

"I never said that you had to be. I will just tell them you were naked."

"Then, I would call my dad, and get the charges dropped. No one puts my Baby in jail," Bella snarks back to him.

"And how does he have any say, Bells?" Jasper asks.

"My dad is Police Chief, Charlie Swan."

"Well shit, I guess you have me there. So, Charlie is your dad, huh?"

"Yeah, do you know him?" she asks.

"I do. I've picked up some of his jumpers, and bailed some of his detainees out too."

"Nice. Edward met him yesterday."

"Edward's already met your dad?" Ali asks.

"Yeah, and I'm meeting your parents this weekend. So, I guess it's no different, Alice."

"I see your point, Bella." I see my bathroom door open and Rose and Katie come out.

"What are you wearing, Baby Girl?" Bella asks Katie.

"Eggins a dwess, Mama."

"Leggings and a dress, I like it."

"Tank oo."

"You look beautiful, Princess," I tell her.

"Tank oo, Ewar. Wuv oo."

"I love you too, Baby Girl."

**A/N: So there you have some office fun and poor Em got peed on again, HEHE. What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

~Previously on ILC~

"What are you wearing, Baby Girl?" Bella asks Katie.

"Eggins a dwess, Mama."

"Leggings and a dress, I like it."

"Tank oo."

"You look beautiful, Princess," I tell her.

"Tank oo, Ewar. Wuv oo."

"I love you too, Baby Girl."

~Ch 10~

**BPOV**

"Tank oo, Ewar. Wuv oo."

"I love you too, Baby Girl."

"Ee no bbe gurl, Ewar. Ee big gurl."

"Yes, Princess. You are a big girl." Emmett walks back into the room and scoops Katie back up into his arms, and puts her back onto his back, acting like a horsey again. He gallops Katie around on his back with Jasper trailing behind them to make sure Katie doesn't fall off.

"Do we need to take you to shop for work clothes, Bella?" Alice asks me.

"No thanks, Alice. I am Ok for now."

Edward leans over and smiles. "I told you so, Sweetheart."

"Yes, yeah," I grumble.

"I have the money for the truck for you, Bella," Rose says.

"Is it even enough to buy a happy meal?" everyone laughs.

"Yep. Since it was steel, I got a thousand dollars for it." She hands me a stack of $100 bills.

"I can buy a cheap car for that."

"Save it for a down payment, sweetheart. I don't want you and Katie in something that only costs a thousand dollars. I want you both in something reliable."

"But I need a car."

"Well, for now you have one. The BMW is at your disposal until you can get one of your own."

"What about you? You can't keep driving the bike. Even though it's fuck hot riding it." I say the last part under my breath.

"I have other cars, Sweetheart. Don't worry about it. Keep it for as long as you need it."

"We haven't even gone out on a date, and you are already taking care of me and my daughter. What did I ever do to deserve you?" I ask.

"That date is just a formality. I am already yours."

"Awwwww," Rose and Alice coo.

"Do we need to take your man card, Bro?" Emmett asks.

"You can take it from him, but then you will be handing it to Bella, because we all know I hold yours, Emmett," Rose sasses as Alice, Jasper and I laugh.

"Don't you laugh, Jasper. We all know I hold yours too," Alice adds. "I keep in here in my Hermes bag, right next to my black Amex."

"Oh shit, the big, badass bounty hunter's _wife _holds his man card," I tease.

"Don't make me call the Chief, Bella," Jasper teases.

"Oh please!" I roll my eyes. "Katie has his man card in her non-existent purse."

"So Jasper, Edward and I aren't the only ones wrapped around her little fingers?" Emmett asks.

"Nope, she had him wrapped before she was even born. He was there for me from the day I told him I was pregnant at 19."

"So I owe him my life for taking care of you both for me," Edward says.

"You don't owe him anything, Baby. He did it because he is a good father and grandfather. He has been the best parent anyone could ever hope for."

"I will pay him back somehow, Bella."

"You already are, for loving and taking care of Katie. He would flip if he saw all the stuff you bought her today."

"I told you, Bella. I want her to have the best of everything. That includes education. Since she's only two and not in school, this computer will have to do for a while."

"It's more than enough, Edward. All she wants and needs is love. All these material things don't mean anything."

"Well, then she has nothing to worry about, because I love her more than anything." I lean over and kiss him.

"You are one amazing man, Edward Cullen. How did I get so lucky?"

"I am the lucky one, Sweetheart. I have the two most amazing women to love."

"Dude, don't let Mom hear that coming from your mouth. She will ask, what about her," Emmett butts in.

"I love her too, but she's no longer my number one woman anymore. My Bella is my number one, and my Katie is my number two."

"I need to go home and cook and clean, Edward."

"Don't take Bunny home!" Emmett whines.

"You will see her in a few days, Emmett."

"A few days?" Edward asks.

"I have the next few days off to do stuff around the house."

"I still want Katie here."

"So now you are trying to steal my daughter?" I tease.

"I'm not stealing per say, I think of it as more commandeering."

"If she's here, what am I going to do?"

"Whatever you want, sweetheart. Cook, clean, hit the spa and relax," he teases. I smack him on the arm.

"Do you not know me at all? I've never been to a spa. I doubt I'd like it at all."

"You've never been to a spa?" Alice asks in exasperation.

"Nope. What's the point?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Rose, we need to set up a spa day for Friday. Bella can get massaged and primped there, then we can get her dressed for her date with Edward."

"Oh yeah. I will leave the guys in charge of the shop."

"No way, girls. I can't afford it, and I'm not sure I would like someone touching and rubbing up on me."

Edward leans over and runs his hands up and down my legs. "Does that mean that I can't rub you?"

"You can, but not in front of your siblings. I won't be held responsible for my noises if you do."

"Shit!" he hisses. "You are driving me crazy, Bella. I so wanna say screw Friday and take you out, here and now."

"Too bad, Edward. You asked me to go out Friday, so Friday it is. The next few days will be spent hanging out with Katie and cleaning my apartment."

"What are you going to do with Katie this week?"

"I was thinking of taking her to the zoo and stuff. Maybe the Pacific Science Center. They let kids touch everything."

"Those places sound like fun. All I do is work, I don't think I've ever been to either of those places."

"Don't you have to work?"

"I own the place, Bella. I can do whatever I want."

"The next few days are gonna be slow, Bella," Emmett adds. "He can skip out and I will take care of the office."

"That's nice of you, Em."

"Anything for my bro and his two ladies."

"You are too sweet, Emmett."

"Thanks Bella. I would do anything to see my brother keep smiling like he has since he's met you and Katie."

"How in the hell did I get so lucky to get to even be friends with this family?" I mutter.

"We are the lucky ones, Sweetheart. We adore you and Katie, and would do anything for you both."

"Katie and I need to go run to the store and go clean the house." I get up and walk over to Jasper who has Katie in his arms. "Come on, Katie. We need to go home."

"No, home! Tay wif Bwear a Japa."

"We need to go grab food to make so Edward can come over for dinner, baby girl."

"Ewar tum ova?"

"Yes, Princess. I am going to come over after work for dinner."

"Wayyyyyyy. Ee ach oovie?" He walks over and takes her from Jasper.

"Yes, baby girl, we can watch a movie. You have all of them on your iPad."

"Pwincess oovie?" He leans over and kisses her head.

"Anything you want to watch."

"Wait. What do you mean you can watch a movie on the iPad?"

"That's hers for when we aren't in the office. She can take it with her wherever you go. It will keep her occupied."

"Do you always think of everything?"

"I try to. I just want you both happy and content."

"We are now, thanks to you." I take Katie from Edward and grab her iPad, throwing it into my purse.

"Do you have everything, Sweetheart?"

"I do, thanks. I guess I will see you later, and the rest of you in a few days."

"Bye Bella. Bye Katie." Everyone waves at us as Edward walks us to the door.

"What time do I need to come for dinner?" Edward asks as we reach the door.

"Five?"

"Five's fine, see you then." I lean over and kiss him.

"Ee tiss oo," Katie demands. Edward leans over and kisses her too. "Wuv oo, Ewar."

"Love you too, Princess." I wave at Heidi as I walk to the elevators

**EPOV**

I sit down on the couch as my girls walk away.

"You, OK, Edward?" Ali asks.

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna miss them till later."

"We know, bro. But at least you will get to see them in a few hours. The rest of us have to wait a few days. Do you know how much I'm gonna miss the little pee pee monster?"

"Not as much as I am," I answer.

"Do you have everything set up for Friday, Edward?" Ali asks.

"Yes, but the spa day sounds nice. Can you and Rose set it up for her?"

"Gladly. Who will watch Katie?"

"I will!" Emmett shouts.

"No me! You get her that night." Jasper butts in.

"She's _my_ Princess, I get her," I demand.

"But Edward, you and Em get her. I want a turn too," Jasper adds.

"What are you going to do with her, Jasper, cuff and take her into a station?" Em teases.

"Nope, I was gonna take her to McDonalds and have lunch and play, then take her to see Midnight."

"You are going to take her to see your horse?"

"Yep, my little darlin' would love it, since I am her horsey."

"You're not going to let her ride him, right? He's too big for her," I say.

"No I won't let her ride him, he's way too big. Well, unless I am on him too."

"I'm not sure Bella would like that at all. I'm sure if Katie is ever on a horse, she'd want to be there the first time."

"Then we will go feed him apples and brush him. I'm sure she'd love it."

"I will talk to Bella about it tonight."

"Thanks, Ed. I just want my share of time with her too. You and Em don't seem to want to share."

"Sorry, Jasper," Em and I voice.

"It's OK, but I want my time with her too."

"I'll make sure it happens, bro."

"Thanks." I get up and head for my desk.

"I guess I need to do some work before I go to Bella's, soooooo..." I trail off.

"We need to go then," Jasper finishes for me. They all get up and head for the door.

"See you guys later," I say as they walk through the door out of my office. I do some work on one of my most recent campaigns and pack up to head over to my girls. As I grab my leather jacket and helmet my cell rings. I check the caller ID and see my dad's name flash across the screen.

"What's up Doc?" I tease. He laughs at the joke.

"How about the fact that I have a granddaughter I didn't know about?" Dad moans.

"Um...well... you see..." He bursts out laughing at my stuttering. "How did you hear about this?"

"Well, apparently your mom left early this morning for your brother's house to do some remodeling, and she mentioned why she was going over there. To set up some stuff for our granddaughter, so I thought I'd call and find out what in the hell I have missed."

"Well you know that woman Bella that I have been talking about?"

"Yeah."

"Well she's Katie's mom."

"Nice, now when do I get to meet them?"

"Sunday brunch."

"So when are you going to see them next?"

"I'm actually on my way out of the office to go see them now. Bella is making us dinner."

"She cooks?"

"She does it all, Dad."

"Nice. So then I guess I need to let you go?"

"Yes please. I want to go see my girls."

"Yours already, huh?"

"Yep. I claimed them as soon as I was given the opportunity."

"And the age difference?"

"Doesn't matter to either of us, apparently."

"I will let you go. Go to your girls then, son."

"Thanks. Bye, Dad."

"Bye." I hang up and head for the bike. I drive to my girls and we do a repeat of last night by eating, bathing Katie and talking. I head home with a smile on my face from the time spent with my girls.

**A/N: So there you have some office laughs and talking. What do you think of Carlisle's teasing? What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

**Happy Thanksgiving to all my US readers! This is an early posting for the week in celebration. Enjoy! Some citrusy fun is coming. Pun fully intended! LMAO ;)**

~Previously on ILC~

"I will let you go. Go to your girls then, son."

"Thanks. Bye, Dad."

"Bye." I hang up and head for the bike. I drive to my girls and we do a repeat of last night by eating, bathing Katie and talking. I head home with a smile on my face from the time spent with my girls.

~Ch 11~

**BPOV**

I leave the Cullen building and head for home with Katie in tow. We make a quick stop at the bank to deposit the money Rose gave me for my truck, and the grocery store for some dinner ingredients. Since I have time, I am going to make my homemade lasagne for dinner.

We arrive home and I start the lasagne, then start in on the cleaning. I go down to the laundry room and start some laundry while dinner is cooking, and then start in on cleaning the small bathroom. I switch the laundry into the dryer as Katie watches a movie on her iPad. I still can't believe that Edward would spend so much money on my daughter.

I clean the kitchen while dinner cools and grab the laundry to fold while I wait for Edward to show up for dinner. I scramble to the door when there is a knock, to find Edward standing there with a bunch of wildflowers and a smile.

"Hi, Baby."

"How are you, Sweetheart?"

"I'm fine."

"Did you get done what you wanted?"

"Yes."

"Ewar!" I see a little brown head fly by me and into Edward's waiting arms.

"Hello, my little Princess."

"Miss oo."

"I missed you too."

"Pwincess oovie?"

"After dinner, Baby Girl."

"Otay, I hungee Mama."

"Good thing dinner's done then, huh?" I reply.

"Wayyyyy," she cheers. Edward walks in as I close the door, leaning over and kissing me on his way into the room.

"Hi, Sweetheart," he says again as I giggle.

"Hello again, Baby." I watch Edward walk to the couch and sit down with Katie in his lap and smile at her.

"I'm going to go serve up dinner, meet me at the table in a few minutes."

"You got it, I am gonna sit here and snuggle with my princess, since my brothers hogged her earlier."

"I still can't get over them fighting over her."

"Well get used to it, even though they are grown men, they still fight like crazy when it's something they want."

"But why fight over her?"

"Because they all want time with her, to become her favorite." I walk into the small kitchen as he's talking, the apartment is so small you can hear everything wherever you are in it. I start to dish up the salad, lasagne and garlic bread onto three plates and place them on my tiny table.

"Why don't you both go wash your hands, dinner's on the table." I see Edward get up with Katie still in his arms and head for the bathroom. I watch as he leaves the door open and helps her wash her hands first, then he places her on the counter and washes his. He picks her back up and heads for me, placing her down in her seat, then leans over and gives me another kiss.

"Ee tiss, ee tiss." He leans over and kisses Katie on the head as she smiles. "Tank oo, wuv oo, Ewar."

"I love you too, Princess." He takes his seat next to her and smiles at me as I sit down. We all dig into our food with small hums of approval coming from around the table. "My God, this is the best lasagne I have ever eaten, and I have been to Italy!" Edward exclaims.

"Uh, wow, thanks," I reply.

"Where did you learn to cook, Sweetheart?"

"I taught myself growing up. It was hard with it being just Charlie and me."

"Where was your Mom?"

"She ran off when I wasn't even one yet. She left Charlie to raise me alone."

"Have you heard from her since?"

"No. It's better this way."

"So you didn't have a mom growing up?"

"No, just Charlie and whoever he could find to watch me while he worked."

"So you are a single parent like he was."

"Yeah, it's hard at times, but I know I can do it since my dad did."

"You are a strong woman, Bella Swan."

"Well thank you for saying that, Edward Cullen."

"You're welcome, but now you are not alone anymore. You have me and my family. We want to be there for you and Katie, to help where we can."

"You've done too much for us as it is. There is no way I can repay you for all you have done." He leans over and kisses my nose.

"There is nothing to repay. We do it because we want to, not because we have to. I want to take care of you and Katie. The rest of my family is just a bonus. Just wait until my parents get their hands on you both. Hell, my dad called me this afternoon asking about why he didn't know he had a granddaughter, and when he was going to get to meet her."

"No way."

"Way. Apparently my mom has been going on nonstop about you and Katie once she found out about you."

"Oh my God. Is this bad?"

"No, sweetheart, it's good. She can't wait to meet you and Katie this weekend at brunch."

"Speaking of brunch, can I make anything to bring?"

"Just bring you and Katie. I'm sure my mom has everything under control as far as food goes. So what's the plan for the next few days off? I took them off too. Em is going to handle the office, so I can be with my girls."

"Your girls, huh?" I tease. "And who said we were your girls?"

"Ee tis gurl," Katie pipes in.

"See? Katie's my girl. What about you, Bella? Are you my girl, too?" I tap my finger on my lip like I am thinking, just to play with him. "Please say you are mine, I don't wanna lose you now that I finally have you."

"You are too sweet. After everything I have seen of you in the last year, I am so yours. I was yours before you even realized it." He let out his breath he was apparently holding while I was thinking.

"Thank God. I didn't wanna have to let you and Katie go now that I've got you."

"Dun." I look to see Katie's plate just about empty.

"Good job, Princess. You ate your food all gone."

"I gud gurl."

"You are a very good girl," I tell her as I clean up her plate.

"I'm gonna go wash her up for you Bella. Finish eating." Edward picks her up and walks her to the bathroom and helps her wash her hands and face as I finish eating my food. He puts her back on the couch and hands her her iPad, starting her another movie, comes back and sits next to me to finish eating.

"You are really good with her."

"Thank you, I absolutely adore her. I would do anything for her."

"And how do you feel about me?" I wonder.

"I've liked you for over a year, Bella. Those feeling aren't changing."

"And when you found out I had a daughter?"

"They only got stronger. You are an amazing woman, inside and out. I am glad that you are giving me a chance to show you how much I adore you. I can't wait to take you out Friday."

"Where do you plan on taking me?"

"I'm still not telling you, Sweetheart."

"I don't like surprises."

"Well too damn bad. I wanna take my girl out somewhere special, and it will be a surprise. Now what are we doing for the next two days with Katie?"

"I was thinking the zoo, and maybe walk around Pike Place Market."

"Have you taken her on any of the ferries yet?"

"Nope."

"Can we go on one tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not. How about we take Katie to see my dad, since I know he's been missing her, and then we can take the ferry from Edmond's to the island and back."

"I like that idea. I'm sure Katie would love to see Papa tomorrow."

"You don't mind that we are going to go see my dad?"

"I know I only talked to Charlie for a few minutes, but he sure had some things he brought to my attention."

"Uh oh, what did my dad tell you?"

"Nothing that you need to know," he teases.

"Oh God, now I am terrified of what he told you."

"I'll tell you one day, Sweetheart. I promise."

"OK, if you promise. Now how about we bathe Katie, and then maybe we can watch a movie?"

"Now I like that idea, just no princess movie."

"I can't promise that you aren't going to watch some of one, especially since you promised her already."

"I will never break my promises to her. Now let's go bathe her so I can watch a movie with her till she falls asleep, then you are mine."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, a promise. You are mine till you send me away."

"And if I choose not to?"

"Then I'm afraid you will be stuck with me till I die."

"We will have to see if I wanna be stuck after we go out on our date."

"You can have all the time you need to figure it out, sweetheart. Now let's go get little missy clean and in bed, because I want you all to myself." I grab Katie as Edward goes into the bathroom and starts the water in the tub. We wash and dry her then throw her into PJ's and Edward snuggles her on the couch with a movie while I clean up the kitchen. Soon, she's asleep in his arms and he places her down on her side of the bed and comes to me in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck.

"Mmmmmm," I say, leaning into his lips.

"Like that, do you, Sweetheart?"

"Oh yeah, your lips against me. Just mmmmmmmm."

"I want my lips all over you..." he trails off.

"We will see about that, Baby."

"Whenever you are ready, Sweetheart. Just say the word and I will keep going."

"Keep that up and I just might not stop you," I moan as he hits a sweet spot.

"Good freaking lord, woman. I don't wanna stop, but Katie is here so I must." He pulls me back into his arms and I feel something rather large poking me in the small of my back.

"Keep poking me with that lightning rod, and we will have a problem."

"Did you just call my cock a lightning rod?" he teases.

"Yep. It's hard as steel and long like a rod. Plus, it's pulling me in like a lightning rod does to lightning."

"So you want to play with it, huh?"

"Oh yeah, I want to play with it. It's been too long since I've played with one."

"It's been even longer since mine was played with by anyone but me."

"That fucking bitch really screwed you over. Well not anymore, you are mine now and I would never treat you like she did. I'm going to take care of you like you deserve."

"You really are selfless, Bella. I do love that about you. Now let's go watch a movie and make out like teenagers."

"I like the way you think, Edward." I take his hand, and we go to the couch and find a move in my small pile of DVD's and put it into the DVD player. We snuggle into each other's arms as it starts. With small movements I am sitting between Edward's legs and kissing him softly.

"Mmmmm," he hums. "Love your soft lips." He pulls me tighter against his hard chest as he deepens the kiss. I've given up the pretense of sitting between his legs as I swing one over him and turn to face him, essentially straddling his lap. I pull my body right up against his and moan at the contact of him being so close to where I want him.

"Good God, Edward. You sure do attract me to you like lightning to your rod," I moan as I rub up against his hard cock.

"You keep rubbing me like that, sweetheart, and I will end up with a mess in my pants."

"Fuck you feel good. Who cares if you make a mess. I want this. I want you, you feel so good rubbing up against me." He rubs up against me with purpose and I give out a long moan in reply.

"Oh God, want you so much," he pants as he rubs against me harder, hitting all the right spots.

"Right there, keep going," I say in a choked whisper.

"Come for me, my Bella. I want you to fall apart in my arms." He bucks his hips up against me harder and faster than before, hitting my clit in the most delicious way.

"Holyfuckingshit! Right there!" I practically scream out. "OhGod! Right there, just a little more." He bends my head back and starts to attack my neck with licks, nibbles, and bites. He works his way down to where my collarbone and neck meet and bites down sending me spiralling out of control. He covers my mouth with his as I let a scream loose as I fall apart in his arms. He stills unders me and I feel his cock throb between my legs.

"Good fucking lord, woman, that was amazing," he breathes hard in my ear.

"No shit, Sherlock. Damn, if that's what happens when we are still fully clothed, I don't know if I will be able to survive it if we are naked."

"My God, you are one amazing woman, Bella Swan. I don't think I've ever had this much fun with my clothes still on." I lean over and kiss him.

"Just wait till you have your clothes off. I think I might give you a heart attack." I feel something under me twitch at my suggestion.

"Please stop talking like that, or round two will be in order."

"Damn. Are you sure you are thirty six? Because I think men your age aren't supposed to have the recovery time you seem to be having," I tease. He leans over and kisses me.

"It's you, my little minx. You have me wanting you so badly that I can't stop myself. Now please slide over so I can take care of the rather large mess in my pants." I giggle as I slide over onto the couch.

"Why don't you go take off your underwear and rinse them out in the sink, you can hang them over the shower curtain to dry."

"You just want me sans boxers walking around your house."

"Mmmmmm, Edward commando. I think I like that picture stuck in my head." He leans over and kisses me breathless.

"Your wish, my command." He gets up and goes to the bathroom and closes the door. A minute later I hear the sink turn on. I sit back on the couch and grin with the events that just unfolded. Who knew that that sexy man was packing a missile in his pants. I look up to see the movie is ending and it's nearing elven pm. Edward saunters out of the bathroom a few minutes later with a smile a mile wide. I stretch and yawn.

"I think I need some sleep if we plan to take Katie to see my Dad and onto the ferry in the morning."

"What time shall I come back? I want to take my girls out for breakfast."

"How about eight?"

"I will be back in a few hours. Thank you for dinner and dessert." He winks at me with a crooked grin on his face.

"Dessert? We didn't have dessert." He breaks out into laughter.

"Oh yes we did. And it was the sweetest and best dessert I have ever had." I realize what he's hinting at and turn beet red remembering our little fun on the couch.

"Goodnight, Edward. See you in the morning." He leans over and kisses me till I can't breathe again.

"Goodnight, my Bella. I will see you and my Princess soon." I get up and walk him to the door. He leans over and kisses me one last time before walking out my door. I lock it behind him and lean against it thinking about what just happened. I smile as I head to the bathroom to clean up and get into PJ's of my own. I climb into bed with a smile on my face, lay down and think of my fuckhot man who just gave me the best orgasm of my life as I drift off to sleep.

**A/N: So there you have dinner and some naughty fun. What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank starchick7003, flamingpen18, hapakids, Fl Sunshine and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be **

**This Chapter is for my friend Michelle. Happy birthday Chelle!** **It's still Dec 1st in the states! LOL Love you babe!**

~Previously on ILC~

"Goodnight, my Bella. I will see you and my Princess soon." I get up and walk him to the door. He leans over and kisses me one last time before walking out my door. I lock it behind him and lean against it thinking about what just happened. I smile as I head to the bathroom to clean up and get into PJ's of my own. I climb into bed with a smile on my face, lay down and think of my fuckhot man who just gave me the best orgasm of my life as I drift off to sleep.

~Ch 12~

**EPOV**

I wake up and get up as quickly as I can, knowing that I get to spend the day with my girls. I shower quickly and throw on the first pair of jeans and tee I could find, some Chucks, and my jacket and ran out the door to my new toy. I open the door to my BMW Hybrid 7. I am hoping that Bella will like it and see that I am trying to reduce my carbon footprint on this world. I slide into the leather seats and head for Walmart. I know that they are the only store open at this time of day that carries carseats. I think that we need to have one in each car for the princess. Moving them from car to car just sounds like too much hassle.

My Walmart shopping trip ends up being a success. I grab multiple car seats, knowing that the rest of the family don't have any either, and a bunch of cute clothes I find on the racks. I know Bella is probably gonna yell at me for spending more money on them, but I don't care. While walking to the registers with my cart full of goodies, I spot something for Bella, a tee that says 'I heart my boyfriend'. I smile when I see it, knowing I was going to make her mine. I grab one for her and head to pay for my goodies. I pay, then head to load up the trunk with everything. I take one of the car seats, and head to the back seat, I load it up into the backseat, making sure it's secure and head over to pick up my girls.

I park and walk into the building, and knock on Bella's door. Hearing feet running for the door, I grin knowing that my girls are waiting for me right on the other side of the door. I see the door fly open and I can't help but grin at my tiny princess standing there, instantly throwing her hands up for me.

"My Ewar!" I laugh, hearing her tiny voice calling for me.

"My princess!"

"Hey! He's my Edward too, Katie." I lean over and kiss Bella.

"Of course I am, sweetheart." Katie huffs and crosses her arms.

"I no sare." I look her in the eye.

"Katrina Marie Swan, you don't own me, so you have no choice but to share with your mom," I tell her sternly. I see Bella standing there gaping at me. "What?"

"Did you just put your foot down about something?"

"Yep."

"That's totally your stern dad voice. I didn't know you had it in you," she laughs out.

"I can discipline her when I need to."

"I'm glad, now I know you can spend time with her and if she does something wrong, you will make sure to take care of it."

"Of course I would, I'm not a total softie. Kids need discipline, and good adults to teach them right from wrong."

"My thoughts exactly, now are we ready to head out?" Bella asks.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Katie. We are going to grab some breakfast and go see Papa, then we are gonna take a boat ride and see the water and birds."

"Wayyyyy. Ee go now, peaz."

"OK, princess. Let Mommy get what you both need, and let's hit the road." I see Bella turn and grab a purse and lock up her door. "Is that everything, sweetheart?"

"Yep, I have all my stuff, and an extra pair of clothes for Missy if she needs them."

"You didn't have to grab her extras. I have some in my car."

"How did you get them in there? I thought I had the key." We exit the building and she turns to head where I guess she's parked the other car.

"This way, sweetheart." I point the direction I am headed.

"We can't all fit on your bike."

"My bike is not the only other mode of transportation I own. I told you I had others. We are going to take one of my other cars." She follows me as we head to my Hybrid.

"We forgot Katie's car seat, Edward."

"Don't worry, Bella. I stopped by Walmart before I came and got one for each of my cars, and that of my siblings. No more car seat switching." She turns to me as we approach my car, and I see tears in her eyes.

"Can you be anymore perfect?"

"I'm not perfect, Bella. I only do what I need to to protect the most important things to me, my girls."

"Ee hungee."

"Then let's get you in the car and find some food, princess." I open the back door and place her into her new car seat, buckle her up, and kiss her head before I close the door to open Bella's door. She stops in the doorway and leans up and kisses me.

"Thank you, Edward."

"For?"

"Everything."

"Meaning?"

"Liking me, finding out I have a daughter and not running, taking care of and loving her like she's your own, your family doing the same, a good job so I can provide for us, a car to use when mine dies, shall I go on?"

"I think you've covered most of it," I laugh out. She leans over and kisses me.

"I can't wait till Friday," she whispers.

"Why?"

"Because, I get you all to myself."

"Mmmmm, and what will you do with me once you get me?" I play.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." She climbs into the car and closes the door, leaving me standing there slack-jawed. I slowly walk around the back of the car, to adjust my ever present hard on and get into the drivers door.

"Where to ladies?"

"Can we just run through somewhere and go see Dad?"

"Sounds fine to me." I head for the closest McD's and then for the 101 to Charlie.

We reach Charlie quickly, and hang out for the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon. Thoroughly enjoying his company. Bella tells him about her new job, her truck dying, and everything about Mike. She basically recaps the week he's missed. He spends time with all of us, then has to go back to work.

We load back up in the car, and head for the ferry. I park in the lot and buy us walk on tickets, since we are just riding there and back. I take them into the cabin and buy lunch, we eat then head for the deck and the view. I take Katie into my arms as we go, and point out the birds and water, and buildings in the distance. We enjoy our time up on deck, even take some pictures with different backdrops. Once on the island, we disembark and walk around til it's time to get back on and head back to the car. Katie falls asleep before we get back onto the ferry, so I hold her in my arms and enjoy the closeness of her tiny body to mine.

By the time we are back in Seattle, it's late so Bella suggests to cook for us again. I thoroughly enjoy the day with my girls. I fall into bed, exhausted from our busy day, knowing that tomorrow will be just as busy with going to the Pacific Science Center and the zoo.

Thursday dawns clear and cool. I go for a run, then hit the gym in my penthouse to work off some of my anxiety about our first alone date tomorrow. I still haven't spilled to anyone about where we are going.

Bella, Katie and I spend the day at the Pacific Science Center, where Katie gets to explore and touch everything she can reach, while learning about all kinds of subjects. We then head over to the zoo, where we spend the day learning about all the animals and their environments.

I end the day telling my girls goodnight, and I will see them tomorrow. I send a text to my brothers and sisters to make sure everything is ready for tomorrow, receiving a couple of texts back confirming everything is a go for the morning. I sure hope Bells doesn't kill me when she opens the door and finds out what is happening for the morning.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I want to get to the fun of Friday and the date! We did go through two days of fun though. I hope you enjoyed. Up next is Friday morning. Today was my son's 13th birthday and things have been crazy. See you all next week. Will be working on OIH next. What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank flamingpen18, hapakids, and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

**A/N: OK, so my pre-readers are doing a contest for this fic! We want you to write how you want Tanya in this story. I already know how she is going down, but I want to see who can get closest. The contest will run from Dec. 26th to Jan 7th so get to writing now! Will post more details when it gets closer.**

~Previously on ILC~

I end the day telling my girls goodnight, and I will see them tomorrow. I send a text to my brothers and sisters to make sure everything is ready for tomorrow, receiving a couple of texts back confirming everything is a go for the morning. I sure hope Bells doesn't kill me when she opens the door and finds out what is happening for the morning.

~Ch 13~

**BPOV**

I wake up Friday morning to pounding on my door. I run towards it to find out what in the hell they want before seven in the morning. I fling the door open.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I shriek. I look up to lots of laughing in front of me. My eyes widen as they take in the group in front of me. Edward looks at me sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart, but I couldn't stop them. Please don't be mad at me," he begs as he holds out a large cup of coffee to me.

"Who's idea was it to come at," I turn and look at the clock. "Six forty-five in the morning?" Edward turns and points to Alice and Rose.

"Theirs. They said something about breakfast and the spa, then they threatened the men to follow along to watch Katie," he answers.

I put my hand on my hip and cock my bitch brow at them. "What the fuck, girls? I didn't say I was going to do anything but go out with Edward tonight."

"We wanted to take you to the spa for a relaxing morning before we get you ready," Alice replies.

"I don't like people making plans without asking me," I growl out.

"But you let Edward make plans for tonight without knowing where you were going," Alice whines.

"That's different, we are dating. You, Rose and I, aren't."

"That would be hot," Emmett mumbles as Jasper and Edward nod their heads in agreement.

"Ewar!" I whip my head around to see Katie running full force towards him, then fling her tiny body into his arms.

"There's my princess. How are you this morning, baby girl?"

"Ee fin. Wat oo doin hea?" She turns and looks behind Edward and her eyes widen in shock. "Unca Japa! Bwear!" She holds her hands out to Emmett. He takes her into his and she snuggles into his big chest and sighs.

"Good morning, bunny, would you like to go with Edward, Jasper and I and go get breakfast and spend the day with us?"

"Wes, peaz. Wayyyyyy," she shrieks. "Ee tange."

"Sure, baby girl. We will change your clothes," Edward answers her then turns to me. "So what do you say, Bella, can we spend the day with Katie while you go with Ali and Rose?" I huff and glare at the girls.

"Only if they promise to not ambush me like this ever again."

"We're sorry, Bella," Rose says to me.

"Yeah, we won't do this again," Alice adds.

"Fine, but I need to get dressed." I gesture to what I am wearing. "I don't think I need to walk out of here looking like this." Edward leans over and kisses me.

"Even right out of bed you look beautiful, sweetheart." I can feel my face heat up as I realize I'm not wearing much, and here I am standing in my doorway with five people in the hall.

"Thank you, Edward. Why don't you all come in so I can get dressed, then get Katie dressed."

"Why don't you worry about you, and let Ali and I handle Katie?" Rose asks.

"Uh, OK." I walk over to our dresser and grab out some clothes for Katie and hand them to Rose, then turn to grab some for myself. "Um, what do I wear?"

"Jeans and a tee are fine, or some loose workout clothes," Alice answers.

"But what about tonight?" I ask.

"I took care of your outfit, and before you ask, yes I stayed under a hundred dollars," Alice replies.

"Thank you for listening, Alice. I just don't like to spend a ton of money on clothes. It's not a necessity to me. As long as I don't walk around naked, I'm good." Edward leans over next to me.

"But what if I want you to?" My face flames as I answer him.

"We will discuss that later when we are alone, Mr. Cullen."

"You can count on it, Ms. Swan." He leans over and kisses my cheek as I walk to the bathroom to get ready as the rest of them spread out and sit down. I brush my teeth and wash my face, then throw on my clothes and go out to the rest of the group.

"So what's the plan?" I inquire.

"The guys are on their own with Katie, and we are going to grab food and head to the salon. We have a full day ahead of us." I groan as the words come out of Alice's mouth. _A full day?_ Ugh.

"Powy!" Katie shouts out.

"I got it this time," Emmett says as he walks her to the bathroom. I can only smile as I see everyone willing to pitch in and help take care of my little girl.

"Why you smiling, sweetheart?" Edward asks.

"I'm happy. I just can't believe that all of you have taken Katie and I in as one of you so easily."

"It's because you both are easy to love. Now go have fun with my sisters."

"Do I even want to know what this is going to cost me?" I see him look at me sheepishly again and it has me wondering what is going on. "Tell me, Edward. What has you looking at me like that?"

"Um, well, you see."

"Spit it out."

"I kind of own the spa you are going to, family doesn't pay."

"Exactly how many successful businesses do you own?"

"A few..." he trails off.

"We will talk about this later, too."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart. Now, go have fun with Ali and Rose."

"I will try." I lean over and kiss him and grab my stuff to go. We walk downstairs and split up at the sidewalk. I see the guys walk down to Edward's Hybrid and climb in as Edward puts Katie into her car seat. I follow Rose and Alice to what I can only guess is Rose's car. "Holy shit! Is this the 2013 Shelby GT500 662?"

"How in the hell did you know that?" Rose asks in shock.

"Please say we can put the top down and drive."

"You didn't answer me, Bella," Rose demands.

"I might drool over this car when I built one on Ford's website. I was just playing around. Not like I will ever own something this nice," I say the last part quietly.

"I thought Edward gave you the 325?" Alice asks.

"To use, Alice. I would never take a car from someone." We all climb in as we chat.

"And what would you do if he ever tried to give you something like that?"

"I would thank him for the thought, but decline the gift. I don't need presents, I just want him."

"Could she be any more perfect for him, Al?"

"No shit, Rose. I'm so glad he picked her, and not that gold-digger, Tanya."

"If I ever see the bitch, she's gonna die for what she did to him," I say venomously.

"Oh. My. God! He told you about her?" Alice asks in shock.

"Yes, and what she did to him is unforgivable. I would never do that to someone I claim to love, let alone killing my child, my flesh and blood. Fuck no. If you ever see her and I'm with you, please point her out to me so I can go kick her ass."

"I have a feeling that you won't hesitate to do it even though you are shy and quiet, I have a feeling you are not to be fucked with," Rose tells me.

"Nope, I will go all Mama Bear and go off on the selfish bitch. No one deserves to be treated like he was. No one fucks with me and mine and gets away with it."

"I like you, Bella. You make me proud to be your sister," Rose whispers out.

"Sister?"

"Yep, you are perfect for him. Strong, fierce, loyal, loving, funny, need I go on?"

"But what if it doesn't work out?"

"He told us he wants to marry you, and he blurts out that he loves you to our Mom, trust me, he's in this for the long haul." Alice adds. "Are you?" We pull up to the salon and I blush when I notice the name, _Mia Bella_.

"I am. I just want to get to know him better. After the last few days, I know that we are on the right track." We all climb out of the car and head for the door. "Besides, he already said he would fly us to Vegas if I asked." Their jaws drop as I walk in the door, leaving them in stunned silence.

"Welcome to, Mia Bella, how may I help you?" the woman asks.

"I think we have a reservation."

"Under?"

"Cullen is my guess." Her eyes get wide as she looks at me, then to Rose and Alice who have finally picked up their jaws and came in the door.

"Mrs. Whitlock, Mrs. Cullen, so nice you see you both." She turns to me. "So would that make you Miss Swan?"

"Please call me Bella." Her jaw drops as she realizes my name goes with the salon. I will need to talk to Edward about that coincidence tonight.

"Follow me ladies, your estheticians are ready for you." We walk behind her, through the doors and leads us where we can change. We all are led to a big room where we get facials, then to our own rooms for massages. By the time I'm done being rubbed, I am a pile of Bella goo. I feel so good that I can't stop smiling.

We are led to a small garden, where we are given sandwiches and fruit to snack on, with lemon water to drink while we wait for the next round. After our light lunch, we are sent to shower, then to the salon part of the building where I am waxed and threaded to within an inch of my life. The only hair I have left on my body is on top of my head and tops of my arms. The rest is baby smooth.

The third and final round of torture is hair and nails. While I'm getting whatever done to my hair, someone is painting my nails, fingers then my toes. I tell the hair stylist to do whatever will look nice. I haven't had my hair done in over three years. As a Mom, we always get put last. The kids come first, always.

We are quiet as we leave, heading to Rose's house and our men. I turn to them in the front seat, finally breaking the silence.

"What do you think we are going to walk into?"

"Either it will be chaos, or silence. We will see when we get there," Rose says, pulling into her driveway and parking in the garage.

"Don't think I have forgotten about what you said about Vegas, Bella," Alice says as we exit the car.

"I haven't, Alice."

"Please just tell me now you won't do that to me. If you guys get married, I want to be there."

"You mean you want to plan it," Rose retorts.

"That too," Alice grumbles back as we enter the kitchen door.

"It's awfully quiet in here, are we sure they are here?" I muse.

"Edward's car was in the driveway, they have to be. Let's go find them," Rose says, leading us down the hall.

"Where do you think they would be?" I ask.

"My guess is either the playroom or Katie's room," Rose answers.

"Did you just say playroom or her room?" I ask in shock.

"Yeah, Esme came and did them this week." She opens a door down the hall to reveal a large room full of every toy known to man.

"Did a Toys R Us blow up in here?"

"No, my 32 year old husband did."

"What the hell?" Alice asks.

"He pitched a fit in the middle of the store till I told him he could buy whatever he wanted," Rose replies. I couldn't hold back my laughter if I tried at this point, so I went with it and let it out. I was laughing so hard I was bent over with my hands on my knees, and tears streaming down my face.

"So he basically had a mantrum in the middle of the store like a two year old?" I get out between my laughter.

"Mantrum?" Alice stutters out between her laughter.

"That's priceless, Bella. Do you mind if I steal that?" Rose laughs out.

"Have at it, Rose. Now can we check the rest of the house for them? I have a bad feeling about what we are going to find," I say.

"Come on, let's go check Katie's room." I follow Rose upstairs to the first door, when she opens it we stand there gaping in shock. There, laying around the toddler bed, was our three men, who looked to be handcuffed to it, asleep.

"Oh. My. God!" I whisper. "What in the hell?" I see Rose reach into her pocket and take out her cell phone, where she proceeds to start taking pictures of our three men cuffed to the bed, asleep. I see Jasper and Edward sitting on the floor next to it, with their heads on the mattress, sleeping, then see Em's hulking form on the tiny bed, with Katie asleep in his arms.

We creep further into the room and I gasp in surprise when I see that they have make-up all over their faces. By this time, I can no longer hold out, I pull out my cell and take a few pics of my own, before bursting into loud laughter, with Alice and Rose following.

"What? Huh? What happened?" Edward mumbles as he slowly opens his eyes. He tries to move but is stopped by the handcuffs. He looks at them, then back at me sheepishly. "Could you possibly let us out, sweetheart?"

"First you have to explain yourselves, then the girls and I will think about it."

"After breakfast we came back here and watched a movie down in the playroom, then had lunch."

"And?" Rose prods.

"Well, um, you see..." he trails off.

"Spit it out, or the girls and I will go out tonight, and leave you to fend for yourselves," Alice demands.

"Fuck, Ali. I'm working on it here," Edward grumbles out. "Katie told us she wanted to play cops and robbers. She was the cop, like Papa. So Jas, Em and I were the bad guys. As you know, Jasper has cuffs for work so she was using them. We ended up cuffed to the bed, under arrest and didn't know the keys were down in Jasper's jacket. So um, yeah. That's about it. We ended up taking a nap, waiting for you all to get home. Now can you please let us up, I really need to pee."

"One more thing. Where does the make-up come in?" I ask with a smile.

"Make-up? What make-up?" he asks blushing.

"Get a mirror Rose," Alice asks. "I bet Katie did it to them after they fell asleep. Should we wake up the other knuckleheads while I go grab Jaspers keys?" I see Rose walk to grab a mirror as I watch Jasper and Em's eyes open and look around in confusion.

"What's going on here? Why can't I move?" Em asks.

"Katie cuffed us, remember?" Jasper points out.

"How could you leave your keys downstairs with the cuffs upstairs? And here I thought you were a professional," I tease. Rose hands the mirror to Edward, he looks at his reflection then pales.

"Oh shit! I'm wearing make-up," he freaks out then looks at his brothers and starts to laugh. "You both are too." Alice walks in and over to the guys.

"I don't think those are your colors. I need to teach Katie if she is going to put make-up on you three, she needs to know what colors to use to accentuate your features." I hear all three men groan, low enough as to not wake the still sleeping two year old. They all get up and walk over to a door, and disappear.

"Where are they going?"

"The bathroom," Rose answers. "Probably to wash off the make-up. Now, maybe next time Em will listen to me with what not to buy her yet." They all walk over to us and kiss us.

"Hi," Edward whispers to me.

"Hi."

"Did you see what Em and Rose did for Katie?"

"The rooms? Yes."

"What do you think?" I look around and smile.

"They are nice. How did she react to them?"

"She had a ball in the playroom earlier, then her eyes were wide as she took in her own kingdom. Castle and all."

"I'm sure she did, now what time do I have to be ready by?" He check his watch and smiles at me.

"An hour?"

"Shit! Now you tell me." I turn to Alice and Rose. "We have an hour! Let's go!"

"An hour!" Alice shrieks. "I need more time than that."

"Too bad, Ali. Deal with it."

"Oh shut it, Edward. Go change in the hall bathroom, Rose and I are taking her to the master suite." Alice takes my hand and walks me out of the room and down the hall to a set of double doors. We enter and Alice walks to the closet as Rose walks me to the bathroom. She sits me in her make-up chair and starts to put some on me. Alice walks in with a couple of bags and a box.

"I want to see the receipts, Alice."

"Don't you trust me, Bella?"

"Not when I see the words, Kate Spade, no," I answer. She pulls out two receipts, one for the dress and shoes, and one for a sweater, from Target. I add them up in my head and see that she really spent less than a hundred dollars. "How did you get a Kate Spade dress and shoes for only sixty dollars, Alice?"

"Remember I own a clothing store? Well, I know adult designers too. Kate gives me stuff at cost, and that's what they cost."

"Maybe when I get my first check we can see if she has anything I can work in the office in?"

"It's a date, Bella."

"All done, Bella. Now we will get out so you can get dressed," Rose says.

"Thanks, Rose." They walk out the door, leaving me with the bags. I open the first, to find a deep blue wrap dress and black cardigan. I open the box next to find sparkly black, peep toe shoes. "I guess she doesn't do anything half way," I mutter as I pull off my yoga pants and tee. As I empty the Target bag, I notice some small scraps of lace underneath. A new lace bra and thong. _I guess she thinks of everything_. I pull off the rest of my undergarments and change into the new ones, knowing that they would make me feel sexy. Then put on the dress, shoes and sweater. I walk out of the bathroom to squeals from the girls.

"I knew it! It looks perfect on you," Alice cries.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Rose adds.

"Thank you girls, for everything." There is a knock on the door so Rose walks over and peeks her head out and smiles.

"I think your date is here."

"Thank you." I walk to the door, and open in the rest of the way. I startle as I hear a gasp from the man in front of me.

**A/N: So there you have some girl time, and some men fuckery. Up next- their date. What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank flamingpen18, hapakids, and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

**A/N: OK, so my pre-readers are doing a contest for In Living Color! We want you to write how you want Tanya in this story. I already know how she is going down, but I want to see who can get closest. The contest will run from Dec. 26th to Jan 10th so get to writing now! Will post more details when it gets closer. Take out spaces of link below for more info.**

** tanyasjustrewards. blogspot. com  
**

**A/N: This is the last update before Christmas. I will be posting on Christmas with a present for all of you. I am posting early since I am going to Reno for the weekend. Any of you in Reno wanna have a drink, I'm at the Nugget.  
**

~Previously on ILC~

"Thank you girls, for everything." There is a knock on the door so Rose walks over and peeks her head out and smiles.

"I think your date is here."

"Thank you." I walk to the door, and open in the rest of the way. I startle as I hear a gasp from the man in front of me.

~Ch 14~

**EPOV**

After the girls set the guys and I free, I went to the bathroom to get the makeup off of my face. I have to laugh at the predicament that the princess put us three men in, but we love her so we will deal with it. I check on Katie again, to see her still asleep. I guess the guys and I wore her out today.

The guys and I shoot some pool while I wait to go get ready to take Bella out to dinner. When I see the time, I put down the cue and head to the upstairs bathroom to go and get ready for our big date. When I'm done dressing, I head over to the master bedroom and Bella. I knock on the door once I pick up the flowers I have brought for her. I stand at the door as Rose opens it, she looks at me and smiles, then turns back to inside the room and smiles.

"I think your date is here," Rose tells Bella.

I hear a quiet, "Thank you," from Bella. The door opens and all I can do was breathe out the breath I was holding in, waiting for her to come to the door.

"You look amazing, sweetheart."

"So do you, Edward. Can you be any more handsome?" she muses, as I hand her the flowers. She puts them to her nose and sniffs them.

"Are you ready to go, sweetheart?"

"Yes, I just need to say bye to Katie and we can head out to wherever you are taking me." I take her hand and head back down the hallway to the stairs. We slowly walk down them, with my sisters following us down. When we enter the playroom, we all smile as, we see Katie curled up in Em's arms watching The Little Mermaid.

"She so has them whipped!" I laugh out.

"Oh please, Edward! You were wearing makeup and handcuffed when we got back here today. You are just as whipped as they are," Bella says to me.

"Touche, sweetheart."

"I wonder what my Dad, thought of the pics I sent him earlier."

"Oh, please say you didn't send him the ones of us all cuffed and wearing makeup?"

"Of course I did. She was a cop. Dad's a cop. He so needed to see what his two year old granddaughter accomplished with being so small."

"You are so mean, sweetheart. I never wanted him to see those pictures," I groan out.

"Oh well, you guys did it to yourselves with letting her do it in the first place. Do I even want to know where the three pairs of cuffs came from?" she teases.

"Jasper, he carries multiple pairs for work."

"I should have known," she responded. She walks in and over to Katie, bends down and takes her into her arms. "Baby girl, Edward and I are going to go out to dinner now. Will you be OK here with Emmett and Rose?"

"Wes."

"Ask Emmett or Rose to call us if you need us, OK?"

"Otay, Mama. Wuv oo."

"Love you too." Katie holds her hands out for me next.

"Wuv oo, Ewar."

"Love you too, princess. We will see you later, OK?"

"Otay. Ee be gud gurl a bwear."

"I know you will, princess." I hand her over to Rose, who takes her back to Em. She turns her head to keep watching her movie. I turn to the adults in the room and say we will see them later, and head out the door to the car.

I drive us through the city, and smile when I see where we are going, looming in the distance. I pull into the city center parking lot and smile when I see her smile.

"So which building are we going to?" she asks.

"You'll see, sweetheart." We get out and I take her hand as we cross the street into the plaza with all the museums, games, centers and Space Needle inside. I lead her towards the tallest building and grin as her smile widens when she sees where we are headed.

"Are we just riding to the top and looking around or are we eating at the restaurant?" she asks.

"You'll see. Time for us to have some fun." We enter the gift shop and walk towards where we check in for the elevator ride. A woman takes my name and leads us onto the elevator. We rise over the city to the top, exit the car and head for the hostess stand.

"Welcome to SkyCity, name?" she asks, as she looks me up and down while licking her lips.

"Cullen, for two." I grab Bella into my arms and kiss her neck. The hostess gives Bella a dirty look and takes two menus and motions for us to follow her. We sit down at a table next to the windows and I dismiss her with a wave of my hand.

"Is every woman going to give me dirty looks every time we go somewhere?" she inquires.

"I don't care how they look at me, or speak to me. I am here with you, and nothing and no one is going to change that. Now if she's rude to you, I will have to tell her manager. No one treats my girl badly."

"Awww, I'm your girl," she teases me again.

"Hell yes, you are." The waitress comes up and her eyes bug out of her head as she looks at me. I wink at Bella, who rolls her eyes when she sees what the waitress is up to.

"Welcome to SkyCity, what can I get for you to drink, sir?" I look across to Bella.

"What would you like to drink, sweetheart? We can order a bottle of wine if you want."

"How about we drink soda or something here, then we can take dessert and a bottle of wine to-go?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." I turn back to the waitress, who is now giving Bella a dirty look, and smile.

"What my girl wants, my girl gets. We would like two cokes, and I am ready to order our food if my girlfriend is too."

"I am ready too," Bella replies.

"Ladies first."

"I'd like the RR Ranch Prime Beef Tenderloin, please."

"How would you like that cooked?" she sneers.

"Medium, please." Bella ignores the bitch's attitude and smiles at her.

"And for you, sir?" she purrs out.

"I'll have the RR Ranch Prime New York Strip, please. Medium as well. And can you please grab the manager for me?" I ask sweetly.

"Sure, let me go put in your order and I will get her." She turns and I see her sway her hips as she walks away.

"Oh my God, could she be any more obvious?" Bella asks.

"Not even if she had a light up billboard." I laugh out.

"It's pathetic really, you are here with someone and she just isn't letting up." I see a woman walk up to our table and smile at me.

"How may I help you?" I hold out my hand to shake hers.

"Edward Cullen, it's nice to meet you." Her eyes widen as she hears my name. "You can help me by replacing our waitress."

"Do I even want to ask what Maggie has done, Mr. Cullen?"

"She was rude, ignored and sneered at my girlfriend. Not to mention was looking at me like a piece of meat."

"I am so sorry, I will replace her at once and your dessert is on me. I will have something special made for you and your girlfriend."

"Thank you very much..."

"Tammy, Tammy Wolfe."

"Thank you, Ms. Wolfe." She turns and disappears down the aisle. I turn back to my girl and smile at her. "Does that work for you, sweetheart?"

"It's fine, Edward." She pulls out a camera and smiles at me. "Do you mind if I take pictures of the city around us as we go around?"

"Nope, as long as I get a few of us together to commemorate our first date."

"Awww, you're a sap, Edward."

"Yep. Is that OK?" I tease.

"Sounds fine to me." While we wait for our drinks, I see her turn and take a few pictures out of each window we pass. I turn my head as I see movement out of the corner of my eye, and see a man walk up with our drinks. He places mine down first, then turns to place Bella's down, and his eyes widen.

"Bells?" I see her head whip around, and her eyes widen in shock.

"What are you doing here, Jake?"

"I could say the same thing about you, Bells. It looks like you are on a date, and you told me you don't date."

"Maybe not you," I mumble quietly.

"I am on a date, but that's none of your business." I see Jake look me over.

"Does your dad know you are on a date with some old guy?" I growl at him under my breath.

"He's not old, Jake, and yes my Dad knows where I am, and whom I am with. Now can you please just leave us alone."

"Does he even know about Katie?"

"What does my princess have to do with this?" I growl out at him.

"Your princess?" he laughs out. "Oh, please."

"Keep laughing like that, and talking to my girlfriend like that, and I will have you fired."

"Yeah right, you can't have me fired. You are a nobody," Jake sneers.

"A nobody huh? I guess being CEO and a multi millionaire makes me a nobody."

"Psssshhhh, a multi millionaire, who are you, Edward Cullen?" he laughs out. I stand up and hold out my hand for him to shake.

"Edward Cullen, nice to meet you, Jake." I look to see Bella laughing her ass off in her seat as she watches us. I look over to see Jake standing there with his jaw on the proverbial floor.

"Uh, Jacob Black. I grew up with Bells." He turns to Bella. "Is he for real? Are you really dating Edward Cullen? Does Charlie know? How did this happen?"

"Yes, I am and yes, he does. They've met and hung out a few times and we've known each other for over a year. We both have been watching each other from afar. Katie was the one to make us see what we have together. Did I get it all?"

"Yes, sweetheart, you did." I turn to Jake as I sit back down. "You can leave the drinks for now, just bring the food when it's ready. Bella and I are going to talk while you are gone, this is after all, our first date without Katie, so it's special."

"Oh, uh, OK. I will be back soon. I guess." Jake walks away as Bella and I eat some of the bread that we can snack on.

"How you doing, sweetheart? Are you enjoying yourself? Did seeing Jake spark anything?"

"I'm fine, I am and no. I was never interested in him that way. I swear that boy has been trying to get into my pants since I was 12. No means no, dude. Get it through your thick skull, never gonna happen, so lay off. It's like with you and the hostesses and waitresses over the last few days. He doesn't want you, get over it."

"I know how it feels. I've watched men look over you like a piece of meat too, the last few days. It's a wonder I haven't hit anyone."

"Me? Please! I'm nothing to look at. Nothing special," she scoffs.

"If I ever hear you put yourself down again, I will take you over my knee and spank you!" I growl out at her. I watch her eyes widen in shock, then a smile grace her beautiful face.

"Promise?" she asks quietly, while blushing.

"What my naughty girl wants, my naughty girl gets. That is not only a promise, that's a threat as well." I wink at her and smile when she shivers.

"Good God, you are a dirty old man," she giggles at me.

"I'll show you old when we get out of here!"

"Oh no, is Daddy gonna spank me when we get home?" she fake cries.

"Damn straight, you little vixen," I growl out at her. I laugh as she blushes at me. The food is set down soon after, with Jake glaring at me as he places mine down. I only smirk in reply and take Bella's hand in mine. He huffs and walks off, back to where he came from. Throughout the hour, we eat, chat, and Bella takes pictures of the surrounding view. Once done, Jake hands me the bill and I hand over my black AMEX without checking the total. As he walks away, Tammy walks back over to us.

"How was everything, Mr. Cullen?"

"Fine, thanks. Is dessert ready?" She hands over a bag and smiles.

"I not only packed you dessert, I added a bottle of wine for you to drink with it."

"Thank you very much." Jake walks back over and hands me the slip to sign. I do and add a nice tip for him to show him I am a good man. I take Bella's hand and help her out of her seat, then head back for the elevator to head the rest of the way to the top. We exit, and walk over to the outside fence overlooking the bay. We can see the ferries going to and from the islands in all directions in the bay. You can even see the ship yard to the South of us.

"Wow," Bella breathes out, as I wrap her in my arms away from the biting wind from being up so high. I look at the amazement on her face and smile.

"The view is perfect, sweetheart." She turns her head and sees me looking at her, and not the view. She leans up on her tip toes and gently kisses me.

"Thank you, Edward."

"For what?"

"The most perfect first date, ever," she whispers.

"It's not over yet." I pull her body up against mine and hold onto her tight as we take in the magnificent view around us. She snuggles back into my chest and sighs at the contact. We ask another couple to take our picture at the top, with the clouds and water in the background. I notice the clouds coming in and I take her hand once we have taken pictures all the way around the observation deck and head back to the elevator to go back down.

We leisurely walk through the gift shop, and grab a few things to buy for Katie. I look over to see Bella smiling at me. She looks so happy that I lean in and give her a soft kiss.

"Are you ready to checkout, sweetheart?"

"Yes, do you think Katie will like her little Space Needle?"

"Yes, and I got her something too." I pull out the tee I found, Bella starts to giggle when she reads it. _Someone who loves me went to the Space Needle and all they brought me back was this lousy shirt._

"That's funny."

"I thought so too. I want her to have something from our first date, even though she couldn't be here."

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"She's not the only one I love."

"Let's pay and go back to your place and have that talk about what Katie said to me, about what you said to your Mom the other day."

"I was hoping you would forget about that."

"Good try, Edward. Now let's go pay and go. I want to sit down and talk about this." I take her hand and lead her to the registers, where I proceed to pay for the items and head back to the car to take her home with me. I hope this talk goes the way I hope it does, because I don't want to lose them, either of them.

**A/N: So there you have part one of their first date. What will happen with their talk? Or after? What will happen next? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank flamingpen18, hapakids, and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

**A/N: OK, so my pre-readers are doing a contest for In Living Color! We want you to write how you want Tanya in this story. I already know how she is going down, but I want to see who can get closest. The contest will run from Dec. 26th to Jan 10th so get to writing now! Will post more details when it gets closer. Take out spaces of link below for more info.**

** tanyasjustrewards. blogspot **

~Previously on ILC~

"Let's pay and go back to your place and have that talk about what Katie said to me, about what you said to your Mom the other day."

"I was hoping you would forget about that."

"Good try, Edward. Now let's go pay and go. I want to sit down and talk about this." I take her hand and lead her to the registers, where I proceed to pay for the items and head back to the car to take her home with me. I hope this talk goes the way I hope it does, because I don't want to lose them, either of them.

~Ch 15~

**EMPOV**

Once Bella and Edward leave, Rose turns to me and smiles. "You look so good with her."

"I can't wait till we have one of our own, Rosie."

"Until then, we borrow Bella's," she laughs out.

"Hell yes!" I yell and fist pump. "I must say, this one is awesome."

"Wuv oo, bwear." I lean down and kiss her little head.

"I love you too, bunny."

"Ee wike da bwear wif da bunny a da wah."

"Grandma Esme had that done for you," I tell her.

"Who Gamma Es?"

"You will meet her on Sunday, bunny. She's my Mommy. You will meet my Daddy too, Grandpa Carlisle."

"Papa Car?" she asks as I laugh at his new name.

"I'm sure you can call him that. I bet he'd like it."

"Otay, bwear."

"Are you both hungry for dinner?" Rose asks from the doorway.

"Wes. Peaz."

"What's for dinner, Rose?"

"I got something special for my little sweet pea. Dinosaur chicken and tater tots."

"Waaaayyyyy!" Katie cheers as I pout.

"I want some too," I whine.

"Ee sare wif oo, bwear." I lean down and kiss her cheek.

"Thank you, bunny."

"You don't have to share, sweet pea. I made enough for Em too."

"Tank oo, Anta Wose."

"Always, my polite sweet pea." I get up with Katie in my arms and head for the kitchen. I sit her in her new booster seat, in the chair next to mine as Rose plates up our food.

"Tank oo, Anta Wose." Rose leans down and kisses the top of her head.

"You're welcome, sweet pea." Rose hands me my plate and I dig in as she sits on Katie's other side to help if she needs it. Soon we are all done and my phone buzzes.

'Heading to penthouse to talk'

'_talk, yeah right'_ I tease.

'she wants explanation of what Katie told her about me loving her'

'_good luck with that'_

'yeah, I'm nervous. thanks'

'_just tell her how you feel, the worst that can happen is she doesn't return your feelings'_

'well fuck you very much for the boost of confidence, asshole'

'_sorry'_

'will text to check in soon'

'_good luck_'

"Who are you texting, Em?"

"Edward. He was just checking in. They are heading to his penthouse to talk about what Katie told her the other day."

"It's been almost four days, they still haven't talked about it?" she asks in exasperation.

"I guess not. What shall we do after dinner?"

"It's bath and story time for sweet pea. Then we can talk about what to do." I wiggle my eyebrows at her and smile.

"How about we work on that baby, baby?" I tease. "You know what they say, practice makes perfect." I wink at her and turn to help Katie out of her chair and upstairs to get ready for bed.

**BPOV**

Edward leads me back to his car and we head down the street to a large building. He pulls into an underground lot and parks beside a Porsche 911 GT2 RS. I get out and ogle it, running my fingers down the body.

"Good God, woman. Can you please stop manhandling my new car? I haven't even gotten to drive it yet."

"This RS is yours? I inquire.

"You know what this is?" he asks in shock.

"Pssssh, Edward. Just because I don't have the money to buy one, doesn't mean I don't know about cars. Your face looks like Rose's when I asked her about her Mustang."

"So you shocked her too?"

"Yeah, I told her I was playing around on the Ford website, and built my dream Mustang on it. It was almost exact to Rose's."

"You have great taste in cars, sweetheart. Now can I take you upstairs and show you around?"

"Sure." He takes my hand and leads me to the elevator. He goes to push his floor button, but needs a code.

"What's with the code?" I inquire.

"You need one to access the penthouse."

"Penthouse, I should have guessed," I mumble.

"I only want the best."

"Then why do you want me?"

"Because you and Katie are the best."

"Holy crap!" I exclaim as I see the floor number we stop on. "Fifty, really?"

"What? I like being on top." He wiggles his eyebrows at me. I stand stock still, trying not to laugh at his sexual innuendo.

"I will have to keep that in mind then, Mr. Cullen," I tease.

"Would you like the tour?"

"Trying to get out of our talk again, I see."

"Um...well... you see..."

"Take me to the couch and let's get comfortable."

"We need to put dessert away first, then." I hold up the bag.

"Show me where to put this, please, then." He takes my hand and leads me to his wide, expansive kitchen. I look around and try not to drool at the spaciousness of it, and the beauty of the black granite counter tops, with the stainless steel appliances.

"You like?" he asks, hesitantly.

"No." I shake my head. "I love. I'd kill for this kitchen."

"It's yours then, you can use it whenever you want to."

"You can't just give me your kitchen," I chide.

"Sure I can, it's mine to do with as I please. And it will please me greatly to make you happy. I love you, Isabella Swan, when will you see that I mean it?"

"There's that word again, how do you know for sure?"

"Put the bag in the fridge and we can go talk about it." I walk over and place the bag into his almost empty fridge.

"Don't you ever eat?" I ask about the lack of food.

"I eat cereal for breakfast, see you for lunch, and I go out a lot for work dinners. Well I did see you for lunch. I don't know what I am going to do from now on," he pouts.

"How about I make both of us lunch, and we can eat together?" I suggest as he leads me to the living room. I look around at the vast room and smile as I see it decorated warmly. There is a huge, plush sectional, a couple of comfy looking chairs with ottomans, and a large fireplace next to a black baby grand piano.

"Do you like it?" he breathes.

"I love it, it's wide open and beautifully decorated."

"You'll have to tell my mom on Sunday. She did it for me."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised after seeing the playroom and Katie's room at Em and Rose's. Do you play the piano?"

"A little. I will play for you some day."

"I'd really like that." I tug him onto the couch and curl into his side. "Now tell me how you really feel. How do you know you love me?" He takes a deep breath and let's it out slowly.

"Because my heart hurts when you aren't around. I come see you every day for lunch because I can't take the weekends when I can't see you every day. I can only breathe when you are around. You light up my world, Bella. You and Katie are my life. I want you both forever if you will have me. I want to take care of you both. I meant what I said the other day, just say the word and we can go to Vegas. All that I have is yours. All I want in return is your love. I want to cherish you, take care of you, love you, till my dying breath. I want to wake up to you every day. I want to raise Katie with you, as mine. I want to be her Daddy. I want us to work together at Cullen. I want you to be my other half, I come up with the words, you design it. I think we could make a great team, Bella. Inside and outside of work. I want to share everything with you. My heart and soul are yours for the taking, if you return my feelings. No one has ever made me feel the way you do by just looking at me, seeing me for me, and not my name. Who I am is me, just Edward. Knowing you for the last year, I know you couldn't give a shit about my name and money. If you return my feelings, it's because of who I am as a person, not what I've accomplished as a businessman." I am sitting here, gaping at his words. He obviously knows me, the real me. I don't care about any of the materialistic crap. If I'm with him, it's for him and not his name.

"You really do know me, don't you?" I ask in shock.

"I've been talking and listening to you for over a year. I hope I know you as well as I think I do," he answers.

"Birthday?"

"September 13th for you, May 13th for Katie."

"Favorite color?"

"Green."

"What color are my eyes?"

"I could go the easy route and say brown, but they are so much more than that. They are like liquid chocolate, molten, hot and burning when you look deep into my eyes," he breathes out.

"Woah," I reply as the lights flicker and go out.

"Shit!" Edward hisses. "The power went out." He turns to look outside. "Must be the storm." I turn to the large windows and notice that it is pouring, cats and dogs outside as lightning flashes and lights up the dark sky.

"How did we not notice the weather?"

"I don't know, sweetheart."

"I need to call and check on Katie." Edward hands me his cell and I dial Emmett and Rose.

"I will light some candles. We are stuck here till the power comes back on."

"How?" I ask.

"Fiftieth floor, and no elevator. Plus it's not safe to go down all those stairs without light."

"You're right. I will call Em and Rose, then we can eat our dessert since we are stuck." He leans over and kisses my head.

"Sounds good, sweetheart." I see him get up and walk by way of lightning to the fireplace, pick up a lighter and light the candles on the mantle. I hit send on the phone to connect me to the couple who are watching my baby.

"What's up, Eddie?"

"Not Edward, Em. It's Bella. How's my daughter?"

"She's fine, Bells. She's in her room, asleep."

"Do you guys have power?"

"Nope, so Rosie and I are taking blankets and pillows into Katie's room. We will sleep on her floor. We don't want her alone in this storm, without light."

"Thanks, Em. So you don't mind that we are stuck for the night?"

"Nah, this can be her first sleepover. The first of many if I have my say."

"So did you have fun?"

"Yep, we watched movies and had dinosaur chicken and tater tots for dinner." I laugh at his boyish enthusiasm.

"Sounds like fun to me."

"Yeah, then Rosie and I gave her a bath and dressed her in her new princess PJ's and put her to bed."

"You and Rose will make good parents one day, Emmett."

"I sure hope so. We are trying. Oops. Please don't tell anyone I just told you that. Rosie and I want to keep it to ourselves for now."

"You've got it. Tell everyone when you'd like. My lips are sealed."

"Thanks, Bells. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, if they fix the power. We are after all, stuck fifty stories up."

"Trust me, they don't want you stuck fifty stories up either. They are already working on it. Don't worry, she's safe with us here."

"I'm trusting you and Rose with my life, Emmett."

"I know Bella, she's being protected as if she were ours, so stop worrying."

"I'm a Mom, it's my job."

"Go enjoy the rest of the night with my brother. And don't do anything I wouldn't do," he says salaciously as he laughs.

"Take care of my baby. The last part of what you said, I refuse to comment on. Goodnight, Emmett. Tell Rose for us too."

"You got it, Bells. Night." We hang up and I turn to see Edward walking down a hallway with his arms full of pillows and blankets.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting us blankets and pillows so we can eat dessert in front of the fire. The power is off, so no heat."

"That's a good idea. Now what can I help with?"

"You can lay out the pillows and blankets as I light the fire. I don't want us to freeze. It gets cold up here, even in the Summer." I take the blankets and pillows out of his arms and start arranging them in front of the fireplace as he goes to light it. When I'm done. I walk by candle light over to the kitchen and grab the bag from the restaurant, look for wine glasses, and head back to the living room once they are located. I sit in our make shift comfy nest and start to pull out the bags contents. A bottle of sparkling wine, a container of chocolate mousse, and a box of fresh strawberries. I pull out the plastic silverware of the bag and get it ready to be used by taking out of the plastic. Then I run back to the kitchen to find his corkscrew to open the wine.

When the fire is roaring, Edward sits down next to me. I hand him the wine glasses, corkscrew and the bottle of wine, as I open the box of strawberries. He pours the wine, handing me a glass with a small kiss. I smile at his sweet gesture.

"Thank you, Edward," I whisper.

"For what, sweetheart?"

"This, everything."

"There's no thanks needed. I'm enjoying myself immensely."

"Me too, I don't think I've ever had a better date."

"We have the rest of our lives for more dates like this."

"It's kind of romantic, all this candlelight, and the storm raging outside."

"Everything pales compared to your beauty, Bella."

"You are the beautiful one, Edward. Inside and out."

"Let's eat some dessert and then I have something I want to show you."

"OK." We take turns feeding each other strawberries and mousse as we sip our wine and watch the flames flicker in the fireplace. I snuggle into his side as we watch the storm out the wide windows in the living room.

"It's time, sweetheart. I want to show you something." He gets up and walks over the piano, opening up the lid and kits down on the stool. He places his hands on the keys and starts to play a melody I have heard many times before. Then he starts to sing...

**A/N: So there you have part two of the date. A storm rages as they get to know one another. What will happen next? You will find out on Monday! I will write a special chapter for Christmas. Be prepared for some citrus! I don't know how long it will be, but I will say this, it will be worth the wait. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank flamingpen18, hapakids, and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

**A/N: OK, so my pre-readers are doing a contest for In Living Color! We want you to write how you want Tanya in this story. I already know how she is going down, but I want to see who can get closest. The contest will run from Dec. 26th to Jan 10th so get to writing now! Will post more details when it gets closer. Take out spaces of link below for more info.**

** tanyasjustrewards. blogspot **

**This is an extra chapter to celebrate the holidays! So... Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah or Happy Kwanzaa. If you don't celebrate the holidays, then have a Happy Monday! LOL**

~Previously on ILC~

"It's time, sweetheart. I want to show you something." He gets up and walks over the piano, opening up the lid and kits down on the stool. He places his hands on the keys and starts to play a melody I have heard many times before. Then he starts to sing...

~Ch 16~

**EPOV**

I sit down at my piano and take a deep breath as I place my hands on the keys and begin the song to show her how I feel.

_The strands in your eyes._

_That color them wonderful,_

_stop me,they steal my breath._

_Emeralds fill mountains_

_thrust toward the sky never revealing_

_their depth._

_Tell me that we belong together._

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated._

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_instead of the gallows of heartache_

_that hang from above._

_I'll be your crying shoulder._

_I'll be love suicide._

_I'll be better when I'm older._

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_Rain falls angry on the_

_Tin roof as we lie awake_

_In my bed you're my_

_Survival you're my_

_Living proof my love is_

_Alive not dead_

_Tell me that we belong_

_Together dress it up_

_With the trappings of_

_Love I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows_

_Of heartache that hang from above._

_I'll be your crying shoulder._

_I'll be love suicide._

_I'll be better when I'm older._

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_I've been dropped out,_

_burned up,fought my way_

_back from the dead._

_Tuned in,turned on,remembering_

_the things that you said._

_I'll be your crying_

_Shoulder I'll be love suicide._

_I'll be better when I'm older._

_I'll be the greatest fan of your_

_life._

_The greatest fan of your life._

I look up to see Bella sitting in front of the fire, with tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"Don't cry, sweetheart."

"You really do love me?"

"With everything that I am." She launches herself up and into my arms and attaches her lips to mine in a hungry kiss, showing me the depth of her feelings. Even if she can't say it yet. This kiss is proof she has deep feelings for me. She puts one leg over my lap to straddle me so she can get her lips closer to mine, without losing contact with my lips. _Damn, she's flexible_.

I slide my hands around her thighs and pick her up. She wraps her legs around me, never breaking the kiss. She's holding onto me like a spider monkey. I groan as she pushes her hot body against mine. I reach behind her as we kiss, and I fumble to let the lid to the piano down. I sit her on the edge as she unwraps her legs and places her feet down. They hit the keys, the notes disjointed as her feet play them.

"You look so hot sitting here on my piano," I whisper. I am trying to keep from pouncing on her so I take a small step back and take a deep breath.

"You are the hot one, Edward."

"No way. I want to come over there and devour you. I am trying to calm down so I don't rush and hurt you. I want to take my time with you. Worship every inch of you."

"What if I don't want to be worshiped? What if I want it rough?" I gulp as my jaw drops at her words.

"Fuck me," I murmur.

"It will be my pleasure. Now get over here. I want you." She grabs my shirt and pulls me to her, between her legs and slams her lips back on mine. Damn she's aggressive.

"Are you sure it's been years, cause damn you're good at this."

"So are you, that Tanya was stupid for ever letting you go. Her loss, my gain." I reach up and slowly raise her dress over her head, revealing her skimpy, lacy bra and panties. _Fuck!_ It's a thong.

"Good Lord woman, are you trying to kill me?" I groan.

"Nope. I just want you. Now show me you are not old," she teases. I growl then attack her neck and collarbones with my teeth and tongue, slowly, methodically taking my time to cover every inch of her exquisite neck. I reach around her back and unhook her bra, slowly lowering the straps from her arms as I kiss every inch that they travel down. I kiss the top of her right hand as the strap falls off her right arm, then move and do the same to her left one, I stop at her fingers and kiss where I want my ring to be for all to see that she's taken, and mine.

"Mine," I whisper.

"Yes, yours. You are mine as well."

"Always and forever."

"Come closer, you have too many clothes on, Mr. Cullen." She grabs my shirt and pulls me in between her legs so she can divest me of my clothes. She starts to unbutton my shirt, getting frustrated, she rips the last few buttons off. You can hear them scatter on the hardwood floors.

"So fucking hot." She kisses me again, then moves her mouth down my jaw and neck, paying attention to me, like I did her. Tiny kisses and nips all along the top half of my body she can reach from the top of my piano. I run my hands up and down her silky thighs, my fingers reaching the sides of her lacy thong. I rub them up and down the side of the lace as she kisses me.

"More, please," she cries out as I slide the thin material to the side and slide a finger into her dripping, wet core. "Oh God! More!" I add another finger as she moans and groans in my arms. She is so wet she is dripping down my hand.

"So hot, so wet."

"For you, only you," she breathes. I lay her back, never stopping my hand and reach with my free one to the sides of her panties.

"I hope you aren't attached to these." I rip them down one side, then the other as I add a third finger.

"OH GOD, EDWARD!" she screams as she tightens around my fingers and falls over the edge.

"That's one," I smugly say as I don't let up on what I am doing. I sit down on the bench and scoot it as close to her as I can. I lean over and slide my tongue from top to bottom of her slit, tasting her for the first time. Salty and sweet, I can deal with this so I continue adding pressure to her clit as I lick, making her cries all the more loud, echoing around my large living area when my finger finds her magic spot inside and she falls over the edge again.

"HOLY SHIT!" she squeals, as I squirm on the bench because my pants are very tight against my aching cock. He wants to be freed and buried in her wet, hot, tight heat. "Get up here, I need you, NOW!" she growls out the last word at me. I stand up as fast I can manage, as she rises to sit back up on the piano lid. Her hands fly to my belt and furiously opens it and my pants, she shoves my pants and boxer briefs down my legs and I watch as her eyes bug out when she sees me for the first time, sans clothes.

"What's wrong? Say something," I beg.

"There is no way in hell that is going to fit," she squeaks out. I can't help but chuckle at her words.

"Trust me, it will. I will go slow, I promise. Shit! I need to run to my room and grab a condom."

"Shot, we are covered, now come here and show me what you can do with that lasso."

"I'm gonna rope me a little filly," I tease in a Texas accent as I slide into her, inch by slow inch until I am buried in her all the way. I take a deep breath as I still to let her adjust to my size.

"Never felt so full. My Lord, you are huge," she pants.

"Are you OK? Do I need to stop?"

"God no. Just go slow for a few." I slowly slide out, then back in. "That feels gooooood," she moans as I do it again. I have never been with someone so tight. She feels amazing wrapped around me. I slowly slide in and out as I reach down and start to rub her clit again.

"You feel so good, baby."

"You too, harder and faster please." I speed up a little more, as her moans start to get louder.

"You feel so good wrapped around me, I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

"Almost there, although I don't know how I can go again." I tilt her hips and slam into her, while pinching her clit and send her over again, taking me with her this time.

"Fuck! Shit!"

"OH MY GOD!" I feel her hot, little body tighten on mine and I am lost in a sea of sensation. Falling from the highest mountain on earth. As our spasms subside, I collapse onto her heaving chest, nuzzling my face into her gloriously naked breasts.

"That was the best, most intense, most amazing sex ever!" she exclaims. "I have never cum so hard or so many times in my life." I lean up and kiss her soft lips.

"Me either, baby." I take her hand in mine and help her down from the piano, lead her over to our makeshift nest and cuddle her naked body into mine. I grab one of the duvets and cover us up. "Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you."

"Goodnight, Edward." I close my eyes and start to drift off. "I love you too," I think she whispers as sleep claims me.

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoyed this bonus chapter as a present. Did it live up to what you hoped? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank flamingpen18, hapakids, and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

**A/N: OK, so my pre-readers are doing a contest for In Living Color! We want you to write how you want Tanya in this story. I already know how she is going down, but I want to see who can get closest. The contest will run from Dec. 26th to Jan 10th so get to writing now! Will post more details when it gets closer. Take out spaces of link below for more info.**

** tanyasjustrewards. blogspot **

~Previously on ILC~

"That was the best, most intense, most amazing sex ever!" she exclaims. "I have never cum so hard or so many times in my life." I lean up and kiss her soft lips.

"Me either, baby." I take her hand in mine and help her down from the piano, lead her over to our makeshift nest and cuddle her naked body into mine. I grab one of the duvets and cover us up. "Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you."

"Goodnight, Edward." I close my eyes and start to drift off. "I love you too," I think she whispers as sleep claims me.

~Ch 17~

**BPOV**

Shit! Did I just say that out loud? He doesn't open his eyes or reply so I know he's asleep. He might not have heard me. Why does that thought make me a little sad? Did I want him to hear me and reply? Somewhere deep inside, I know the answer is yes. I wanted him to hear me. Who knows, maybe I will work up the guts to tell him again when he's awake.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know is I feel wet kisses roaming up and down my neck. I can only moan in reply and move my body closer to his warm one.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," he whispers in my ear.

"Mmmmm, sleep," I murmur.

"The power is still out and I want to make love to you by the firelight." I slowly open my eyes, and see his burning into mine with a look of feral want. I slowly roll towards him and take his face into my hands.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," I whisper. I see his face morph into one of love and want.

"I love you too, sweetheart. More than anything. You and Katie are my world."

"Make love to me, baby. I want you. Always." We make love slowly. Taking our time, learning each others bodies. Long, languorous kisses shared between us until the sun rises. We fall into an exhausted sleep some time around sunrise, snuggled into each others arms.

I wake up some time later to arms wrapped around my waist, and a head resting on my chest. I move my head and kiss the top of his. He looks so peaceful sleeping on me. A small smile playing on his lips. I wonder what he seems to be dreaming about, or if he's happy with the turn of events of last night and again this morning.

"Mmmmm, my Bella." His arms tighten on my waist as he buries his face in the valley of my breasts.

"My Edward," I whisper as I kiss his naked shoulder. The now raised sun is throwing light across the living room and Edward's naked back. God he's one hot man. I don't really believe he is the age he says he is. He sure doesn't look thirty-six. He looks to be about twenty- four. The man knows how to take care of himself. I hope to look as young as he does at his age. And his stamina...

I look around to see that the power is still off. I am worried about Katie still being with Em and Rose. I'm sure if anything was wrong, they would have called us. I hear a phone start to ring and look around for it.

"Can you get it, baby?" Edward sleepily asks. I hop up and run for the sound. I pick it up and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"I'm looking for Mr. Cullen."

"This is his girlfriend, who should I say is calling?"

"Building maintenance. We wanted to see if he was stuck up there."

"With the power out, we didn't want to walk down fifty flights of stairs. We didn't think it was safe, so we stayed in."

"I just got off of the phone with the electric company. There was a city wide blackout and it will still be some hours till it's fixed over here. Parts of the city are back on already. I wanted to make sure you guys were safe."

"We are. So we will be here for a while still, huh?"

"I'm afraid so, ma'am. Do you guys have food and water?" I walk over to the fridge and check, seeing it fully stocked.

"We do. I just looked."

"Just make sure you don't go in and out of it too much or everything will spoil. The gas still works so you can cook if you'd like as well."

"Thank you for checking on us..."

"Marcus. And you are?"

"Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Bella."

"You too, Marcus. Please let us know if you hear anything from the electric company."

"Will do, have a nice day, Bella."

"You too, Marcus." We hang up the phone and I walk down the hall after checking that Edward has fallen back asleep. I really need to find a bathroom, so after I grab a still lit candle I walk down the hall. After opening up five doors, I find one. I use it and head back to the living room and grab Edward's button down and throw it on with my panties, then head to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I can see him snuggled into my pillow from the kitchen as I quickly grab out the ingredients for omelettes and bacon.

I try to be quiet as I search for the pans and utensils I require to feed my man. I find a couple of skillets, a spatula and a pair of tongs and start on the food. After the bacon is done I start in on the omelettes. I soon feel arms wrap around my waist as I slide the last omelette on the plate.

"Good morning, my love." He kisses the side of my neck.

"Good morning to you too, baby. I hope you're hungry."

"Always for you," he growls and shoves his not so little cock into my back, only covered by a thin pair of boxer briefs.

"Good fucking Lord, Edward. We need to eat, then we can discuss the situation in your non-existant pants."

"Deal, but I won't soon forget, sweetheart. I want you again while I have you locked in my tower."

"Speaking of being locked in here..." I trail off.

"What?"

"Marcus called."

"And?"

"He said that we will still be locked up here for a few hours. The electric company is working on it."

"Good. Then I get you to myself for a while longer."

"I need to call and check on Katie."

"Let's eat first, then we can call Em and Rose."

"OK, Edward." I hand him his plate, and walk over to the breakfast bar. I sit next to him and dig into my food. I hear him moan and groan as he eats every bite.

"This is so good, sweetheart."

"Thanks, baby. It was nothing."

"I want you here with me, forever."

"You just want me to cook for you daily," I tease.

"That too," he mumbles. I reach over and smack his arm.

"Behave mister, or no more of my cooking, or anything else from me."

"You wouldn't dare," he challenges, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" I get up and place my plate in the sink and put my hands on my hips. "I think I am going to go shower." I turn and run down the hall to the bathroom I found earlier. I hear feet walking towards where I am as I turn on the water and wait for it to heat up. I climb into the shower and stand under the warm water, letting it wash away the sweat that has accumulated over the last twelve hours. And other things...

The glass door slides open to reveal a very naked Edward coming to join me. His cock pointing and leading the way. I internally giggle at the sight, not wanting him to think I am laughing at him. I turn and look at him over my shoulder, while enjoying the warm water.

"May I help you with something?" I ask coyly. "I'm trying to shower." For good measure, I turn around and let the water soak my hair and body. I use both hands to get the water soaked through my hair. I hear Edward groan as my hands trail down my body from my head.

"Good fucking Lord, Bella. Are you trying to kill me?" he grits out through clenched teeth.

"Who me?" I ask sweetly.

"Yes, you. I think you are doing this on purpose."

"Doing what? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"If you don't stop, I am going to throw you up against the wall and fuck you senseless."

"I don't know what I have to stop. So I guess you just just have to fuck me."

"That's it!" he growls. I feel my body being grabbed and turned towards the back wall. He places my hands on the tile as he attacks my neck and back with kisses and bites.

"Oh God," I moan.

"Not God, Edward. Now I'm going to fuck you senseless." He spreads my legs with his and slams into me, almost sending me over the edge of the cliff that I have been sitting on since he joined me.

"Edward," comes out as a strangled moan as he pounds into me relentlessly. "So close," I whisper as my body starts to sag against the wall. Edward lifts my right leg over his forearm and starts to hit a spot so deep that he immediately sends me over the edge, the force of it making me speechless and my legs give out. Luckily his body holds me up as he keeps going. I am exhausted, but feel my body bending to his will and start to build up again.

"One more," he growls as he picks up the pace. My orgasm builds up lightning fast.

"Oh God!" One sharp thrust sends me over again. I feel him bite down on my shoulder as I feel his body shake with the force of his orgasm.

"So perfect," he whispers as he slides us onto the bench to recover from our little shower fun.

"Holy shit, Edward! What in the hell was that?" I ask as I cuddle into his side. He looks at me smugly and winks.

"That, my love, is what you can have every day if you were here with me."

"Don't you think we are moving a little fast, baby?"

"Fast? It's been over a year. I don't think so." He shakes his head.

"What will people think? I mean we have a significant age gap."

"Who the fuck cares what people think. As long as we don't care, it shouldn't matter."

"And Katie?"

"I will get Mom to design her a room here. I bet it would take her less than a week. I mean, you've seen what she did at Em's in less than four days."

"But, we've only been together for like five days, Edward. What if it doesn't work out? Where will Katie and I go?"

"Let's shower before the water turns cold, and we will talk."

"K." We wash each other, dry off and head into Edward's closet where he hands me another button up and a pair of his boxers to wear. We get dressed and head back into the living room and to our nest. Edward puts some more logs onto the fire and snuggles up to me so we can figure things out.

"I meant what I said the other day, if you said yes I would fly us to Vegas and marry you today. I want you and Katie forever. I mean marry you and adopt her. I want you both here with me, forever." I feel the tears start to fall down my face.

"You really mean it?"

"Oh yeah. I want to take you back to your apartment, pack you up, and have you here with me as of today."

"It takes more than one day to pack up," I tease.

"Not when you're Edward Cullen. I will take you back to get the necessities and then hire someone to pack up the rest of your stuff. The furniture you can donate somewhere since I have everything here for you both. And if I don't, we will buy it."

"How can we do this when your parents still haven't met me. What would they think about all this?"

"That they are gaining another daughter and a granddaughter. Trust me. They will love you, almost as much as I do."

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure, but I want you here with me. I will hold you prisoner if I have to to get my way. I've been without you and Katie for over a year, I won't wait one more day. When the power is back on we will go get Katie, go back to your place and get clothes and stuff, then you both will stay with me tonight. We will go see my parents tomorrow, then my siblings will help us get the important stuff after brunch."

"You're that sure of my answer?"

"Of course I am. I love you, you love me, nuff said. All you need is love."

"Quoting the Beatles, really?" I play as I giggle.

"Yep. They rocked."

"Can we call and check on Katie now?"

"Sure, my love. But, I'm sure everything's fine. Em or Rose would have called if it wasn't." He walks over and picks up his cell from the table and comes back and snuggles with me in our makeshift bed. He dials and puts the phone on speaker, we wait while it rings.

"Yellow?"

"I think you mean hello, Em," Edward laughs out.

"What's up, bro? Did you get any?"

"I can hear you wiggling your eyebrows from here, Em," I tease.

"Shit! Sorry, Bella."

"We called to check on Katie. How is she?"

"She's fine, guys. Our power came back on last night at some point. Is yours back yet?"

"Nope, Bella and I are still stuck. We wanted to check that Katie isn't being affected and missing her mom."

"Rose and I explained that you and Bells are stuck with no power and can't come get her yet. When it's back on you will come."

"Has she been behaving?" I ask.

"She's a perfect little angel. She ate all her dinner, had a bath, went to sleep, used the potty, had breakfast, and now she's watching a movie and playing in the playroom."

"I still can't believe that I have left her with someone. Last night was the first night I've been away from her." Tears start to roll down my face.

"Don't cry, Bells. Do you wanna talk to her and hear how fine she is?" Em asks.

"Please?" I squeak out through my tears.

"Katie!" Em bellows. "Your Mom and Edward are on the phone." A few minutes later my breath leave my lungs in a rush.

"Mama! Ewar!"

"Hi, baby girl," I say.

"Hi, princess. How you doing? You OK?" Edward asks.

"Bwear, Wose, Awis a Japa hea."

"They are, huh?" I ask.

"A huh. Dey pway wif ee."

"Well, that's good. The power is still out here so Edward and I are stuck at his house."

"Oo a Ewar's?"

"Yes, princess. Do you want to come back here after the power is back on and see it?"

"A huh."

"OK, baby girl. We can do that. Have you been a good girl for Rose and Em?"

"Wes. Ee go pay now."

"OK, princess. We will be there as soon as they fix the power."

"Otay, Ewar."

"Love you, baby girl," I choke out.

"Luv oo, Mama a Ewar."

"Love you, princess. Can you give the phone back to Em please?"

"Otay."

"So are we good now?" Em asks.

"We're good, Em. Thanks for everything."

"Welcome, Bells. Just remember, Alice and Jasper said they are next."

"She's still on her first sitting, and now they already want to plan her second?"

"It's Ali, need I say more?" Em teases.

"We will discuss it later. Tell her I said so."

"You got it, see you both later. Now go get naked and take advantage of the peace and quiet of no kids."

"Who said we aren't already naked?" Edward teases.

"Ewwwwww! I so don't need to know." I reach over and smack Edward's arm.

"Ow!" he shrieks.

"Then don't say shit like that to your brother again. If you do, I will be pissed and then you won't be getting any again."

"But, three times is not enough," Edward whines.

"Three? Nice job, bro."

"And here I thought you wanted me to move in here. I guess not with you being a blabbermouth. Did Em really need to know about the three times?" I hold in the giggles that want to break free. I do love to tease him.

"Don't worry, Bells. Rose and my record is five. You and Ed have some work cut out for you."

"That was three times in ten hours, Em. We still have time to beat you and Rose."

"Let's get off of the phone and beat their record while we wait for the power to come back on, sweetheart?"

"There's no way you can do that, old man," Em plays.

"I've only got two years on you, Em. I can and will beat that record. Now I think I am going to go spend some time with my girl. We will call later and check back in. Until then, I will see your five, and raise you at least one more."

"Challenge accepted, big brother."

"I say we double them, Edward," I tease.

"I'm up for it," Edward winks at me. I take a peek and see he is indeed _up_ for it. I can't help the giggle that comes out of my mouth.

"Oh yeah, you're up alright. We got to go, Em. Call you later." I click the end button and straddle Edward while throwing my lips and body onto his.

**A/N: So there you have some more naked fun, breakfast, we fun, and convo with Em and Katie. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank flamingpen18, hapakids, and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

**A/N: OK, so my pre-readers are doing a contest for In Living Color! We want you to write how you want Tanya in this story. I already know how she is going down, but I want to see who can get closest. The contest will run from Dec. 26th to Jan 17th so get to writing now! Will post more details when it gets closer. Take out spaces of link below for more info.**

** tanyasjustrewards. blogspot **

~Previously on ILC~

"I say we double them, Edward," I tease.

"I'm up for it," Edward winks at me. I take a peek and see he is indeed _up_ for it. I can't help the giggle that comes out of my mouth.

"Oh yeah, you're up alright. We got to go, Em. Call you later." I click the end button and then straddle Edward while throwing my lips and body onto his.

~Ch 18~

**EPOV**

My girl is a vixen. We sure did see Em and Rose's five, and raised them two more for a total of seven. Not to mention all the orgasms in those seven times. Not like I'm complaining or anything. Luckily it's a bright sunny day outside so with no electricity it is no problem to see, but keeping the items in the fridge cold is another matter. Everything in the freezer is pretty much dead, but luckily the stuff is still fairly cold in the fridge.

Bella made us sandwiches in between rounds. Then we worked off of the calories up against the floor to ceiling windows. I gaze to them now with glee. There are distinct imprints of Bella's breasts in our combined sweat on the windows. I don't want to have them cleaned so I can remember that round. I feel myself stirring again as I remember the heat and passion we share.

"Is that lightning rod of yours up for more, or did the spark fizzle after the seventh round?" Bella teases me.

"I'm always up for another round with you, baby."

"Are you sure you are really thirty-six?" I smirk at her.

"So it says on my birth certificate."

"Then how do you have so much energy and stamina? I mean boys half your age can't do it seven times, let alone be up for number eight."

"What can I say?" I ask smugly. "You do this to me. It's all you, baby. I want to please you and only you. I am yours, completely."

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"As I love you, Isabella Swan." The lights flicker back on and Bella and I exchange looks.

"Well, I guess we can now get out of here and go get Katie from Em and Rose's," she whispers sadly.

"But that means you and Katie can go back to your apartment and pack up stuff to bring here."

"You really want us here?"

"Today. Now. Forever."

"But, it's too fast."

"Eh, wrong answer. It's been over a year, Bella. I am done waiting. You and Katie are my forever. I am not letting you go. Not now, not ever. I am not taking you back to your apartment to just have to let you both go, and come back here alone. You can see this place is big enough for all of us. Katie can have her own room, we can share mine." I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"What will your parents say?"

"I don't care. But I know they will say whatever makes me happy. And you, sweetheart, make me happy. The princess too. I love you both. I want you here with me, please?"

"I have a counter offer for you, we can grab some stuff for Katie and I for tomorrow, then we will see what happens at your parents' house. I want to make sure they don't think I am some gold digging whore." I lean over and kiss her.

"They already know that, sweetheart. But if that's your condition, I will agree. Now let's go get our girl from my sister and brother then run you both home for some clothes and stuff for brunch tomorrow with my parents."

"Deal, now I think I need to go put my dress back on to run home."

"Eh, who cares what you wear. Leave my shirt and boxers on, you can add a belt, it will be a dress with your heels," I tease. We go back into my, I mean our room and I toss her one of my skinny ties to use as a belt while I throw on some jeans and a tee. We toss on shoes and head for the elevator. We take it into the garage and head for my BMW. I drive us over to Em and Rose's and smile when Em opens the door with Katie in his arms.

"Mama! Ewar!" she shrieks as she dives for my arms. I catch her as her little arms wrap around my neck. She buries her face in my neck and giggles.

"Oh my princess. What are you doing?"

"Wuv oo, Ewar. Iss oo."

"I missed you too. What about Mommy?"

"I'm chopped liver now, Edward. Didn't you know?" she teases.

"Wuv oo, Mama." I hand Katie over to Bella and she snuggles into her arms as we walk into the house.

"I love you too, baby girl." I turn to my little brother and smile.

"How was she, Em?"

"Perfect, how else do you think she was?"

"Where's Rosie?"

"In the shower. We have been going since six am."

"How did you sleep?" Bella asks.

"We took a bunch of comforters and made a makeshift bed on her floor. We were fine there. What did you two do in that big, empty penthouse?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows at us. "Did you break Rosie and my record?" I peek at Bella out of the corner of my eye and see her trying to keep in her smug smile. He turns to her and catches the look on her face. "You so did, didn't you, Bells?" Bella loses it and starts to grin.

"We might have beat it by a _few_ times." I can only grin smugly at the look on Em's face as Bella answers him.

"Yeah, and the twenty four hours aren't up yet. Bella and Katie are coming home with me tonight. I bet I will be up for a few more rounds when we get back home. I still think Bella and I can double the record. Hell, we already are at seven. I can surely go three more "

"Three more what, Edward?" Rose asks, coming down the stairs.

"Don't ask, Rose," Bella says to her. "Just boys being boys, you know, who has the bigger dick." Bella rolls her eyes, sending Rose to start laughing.

"I have the bigger dick," Em and I both say simultaneously. Rose and Bella start laughing at the sight of us looking menacingly at each other.

"Nice outfit, Bella."

"Thanks, Rose. I like my new dress."

"Edward's shirt looks good on you as one. I bet you could wear that to work."

"I like her in my clothes. And now that she and Katie are moving in, she can wear them whenever she wants."

"Edward... aw fuck, I just realized I don't know your middle name."

"It's Anthony Masen," Em supplies. I turn and stick out my tongue at him.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I told you I would see what happens tomorrow then decide. Now don't piss me off or the answer will be no," she demands.

"Oh shit! Remind me not to piss Bells off, Rosie. She's almost as scary as you," Em whispers as Rose smacks him upside the head. Bella's head whips in his direction and she glares at him. "Save me, Rosie?" Em squeaks.

"Nope, you are on your own, Em." Rose steps away from him and holds her hand over her mouth as she tries to contain her laughter. I just stand there quietly hoping she will forget my fuck up about letting it slip she was going to move in.

"Ee do hom a Ewar?" Katie asks. Bella turns to her and smiles.

"Do you want to go spend the night at Edward's tonight?"

"A huh. We do now?"

"We have to run back to your house to get clothes and stuff, but yes, we can go," I answer her.

"Tank oo, Ewar."

"You're welcome, princess. Do you want to thank Uncle Em and Aunt Rose for watching you?"

"Tank oo, bwear a wosie."

"You're welcome, bunny. We would love for you to come back whenever you want."

"Ee tum gan?"

"Yes, sweet pea, you can come whenever you want. Just ask mommy or Edward to call us," Rose tells her.

"Otay, Anta Wose. Tank oo."

"You're welcome, sweet pea." Katie leans over to give Rose and Em hugs and kisses, then leaps back into my arms.

"How about we go get your stuff and head back to my place, baby?" I ask Bella.

"OK, do you want me to cook dinner?" she inquires as we walk to the car. I place Katie into her seat, then get in to drive before she answers.

"That's up to you, sweetheart. I don't mind ordering pizza or chinese."

"Pita!" Katie chants from the back seat.

"I guess the peanut gallery has spoken from the back seat," Bella chuckles out. "Pizza it is then."

"Wayyyyyyy!" Katie cheers as I place the car in drive and head over to Bella's apartment. We unload and head into the building, with Bella leading the way. I carry Katie in my arms as Bella unlocks the door and let's us inside. I take Katie over to the couch and sit as Bella throws some clothes for Katie into a duffle bag.

"What am I going to wear tomorrow, Edward?"

"I told you before, sweetheart. Whatever you feel comfortable in. It doesn't matter to me, as long as you aren't naked. Then we would have a problem."

"Why?"

"Because no one needs to see what's mine. I don't want them to get jealous of me," I say smugly.

"Why would they be jealous?"

"Because you are a fucking hot twenty-two year old with a killer body. I should know, it's almost killed me a few times in the last eighteen hours." I wiggle my eyebrows at her and grin.

"Maybe we need to lay off if you've almost died. I don't wanna lose you now that I have you."

"I think I am up for a few more rounds, sweetheart. Maybe we just need to take our time, take it nice and slow," I drop my voice and make it husky just thinking about all the things I can do to her slowly.

"I think I need to hit the gym if I am going to keep up with you."

"Then it's good you are moving in with me. I have one in the penthouse."

"I didn't see it."

"I never gave you the full tour. Trust me, I bet I have a few rooms you will like when you see them."

"I'm afraid to even ask," she mutters, throwing some jeans and a nice sweater into her bag, then goes into the bathroom for their shower and bath stuff. She checks the room for stuff she's missed and walks over and kisses me. "Done! Now I think we should take two cars over to your place. I don't want to leave it outside where something might happen to it if left any longer than it already has.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart. I will take Katie, and you can have some peace and quiet in the car. Let's head out, I will call for pizza from the car."

"Thanks, baby. Now let's load em up, and head on out." We lock up and Katie and I head for my car, as Bella heads for hers. I use bluetooth to call in a pizza order and head for the penthouse. We arrive minutes later and Bella follows me into the underground parking lot. We park side by side. I get out and grab Katie as Bella takes their stuff out of her car. We take the elevator to the penthouse and get ready for dinner. We eat our pizza, and then bathe Katie and show her the room next to ours for her to sleep.

"Here's your room, Katie."

"A fuh ee?"

"Yep, we can paint it however you want, too."

"Tank oo, Ewar."

"I really want you and your mom to live here with me."

"Ee wiv hea, wif oo?"

"Yes, but Mama said she has to see how tomorrow goes with my parents."

"Gamma Es may ee roo."

"She sure did. Do you want her to do your room here?"

"Wes. Peaz. Pwincess woom." I lean over and kiss her forehead.

"You got it, a princess room for the princess."

"Tank oo, wuv oo Ewar."

"I love you too, princess. Your momma too."

"We love you too, Edward," Bella whispers from behind me. I turn to see her leaning against the wall, smiling at me through her tears.

"Let's put the princess to bed then we can cuddle, sweetheart."

"OK, baby. Let's. Then we need to work on that bet with Em, that is, if you are up for it," she teases. We show Katie where the bathroom is, and where our room is before we put her down. We tuck her in and read her a story, when she closes her eyes and is asleep before the end of it. We kiss her head and then head for bed, leaving the hall light on so she can find us if she needs us.

Throughout the night we make love three more times to sate our never ending thirst of each others bodies. I guess Em loses his bet tomorrow when I tell him we really doubled his and Rose's record.

**A/N: So there you have the night after. Em and Rose's. Katie and more sexy fun. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim **

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank flamingpen18, hapakids, and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

**A/N: OK, so my pre-readers are doing a contest for In Living Color! We want you to write how you want Tanya in this story. I already know how she is going down, but I want to see who can get closest. The contest will run from Dec. 26th to Jan 17th so get to writing now! Details now on the blog below. Take out spaces of link below for more info.**

**tanyasjustrewards dot blogspot dot com**

**This chapter is for my new friend iloveedward12. You rock Kelly!**

~Previously on ILC~

Throughout the night we make love three more times to sate our never ending thirst of each others bodies. I guess Em loses his bet tomorrow when I tell him we really doubled his and Rose's record.

~Ch 19~

**BPOV**

I wake up with a smile on my face since Edward's arms are wrapped around me, holding me to him tight. We are both still naked and I can feel his lightning rod ready and raring to go again. I don't think I can take another round. I feel like I am going to walk like a cowboy already today. But, there is no reason I can't tease him a little. I slowly lean back against it with my ass, and start rubbing away.

"Mmmmm, Bella," he whisper moans. Well at least I know he's dreaming of me.

"My Edward, so big and always ready for me," I breathe out.

"Only my Bella." He tightens his arms around me and buries his head into my back. "Love my Bella."

"As I love my Edward."

"Mama! Ewar!" I hear little fists start to pound on the door while screaming our names.

"What? Huh? What's that?"

"That's my little monster. Now please let me go so I can put something on and open the door." He unwraps me from his arms with a pout on his lips. I try to hop up, but I am so sore I more like hobble out of bed to grab some sweats and a tee shirt so I can open the door.

"Are you OK, sweetheart?"

"Just sore, I think ten times is a little much, but it was fun to see if we could beat Em and Rose's record twice over."

"Yeah, and I am still alive to tell the tale," he teases.

"Whatever you say, old man," I tease back.

"Old man?" he scoffs. "I can still go another round, what about you?" He waggles his eyebrows at me.

"If you come near me with that giant cock of yours, I will take your spare car and go home. I can barely stand I am hurting so bad." I check to make sure he's covered, and then open the door to see Katie standing there with her hand on her hip and a cross look on her face.

"Wea mi Ewar?"

"He's still in bed, baby girl."

"Ee too." She holds her hands up for me to pick her up, I turn my head to make sure what he's doing before I turn to let her see him. I see him reach for the floor and pick up a pair of sweats and slip them on, then crawl back into bed. Once they are up, I turn her around to see her little face light up with a smile.

"Good morning, princess. How's my girl?"

"Ee fin. Nuggle?" She holds her hands out to him. He takes her from me and pulls her into his arms and kisses the top of her head.

"I love you, my princess."

"Wuv oo too, Ewar."

"Sweetheart?" Edward asks. "I see you walking funny, why don't you go sit in my Jacuzzi tub for a while. I got the princess."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, I got Katie. You go soak. I'm sure you want to relax before we go. I will bathe Katie and get her dressed. Just get yourself ready. We have to leave in an hour." I lean over and kiss both of them.

"Thank you, I love you both."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

"Wuv oo, Mama." I slowly walk to the bathroom and start the water in the tub. While it's filling, I take care of my other bathroom stuff. I strip and slowly sink into the water and turn the jets on.

"Oh god! Yes!" I groan out in pleasure. The jets hit everywhere I am sore. I hope that they help, otherwise people might question me about it. I lay there, trying not to think about brunch, but I can't help but be nervous. I don't know what his parents are going to think of me. I want them to like me, but am afraid that the age difference, or the fact that I am a mother will make them dislike me. I hope that since she did the rooms at Em and Rose's, that won't be the case. What seems like only moments later, there is a knock on the door.

"Sweetheart, you need to get out of the tub and get dressed. We have to leave in fifteen minutes for my parents' house."

"OK, Edward. I'm coming."

"Well I hope you aren't without me," he teases through the door.

"I don't think I'd live through another without a heart attack. Let me wash and throw on some clothes, then we can leave." I turn off the tub and click the drain. I climb out and turn the shower on so I can wash quickly. A few short minutes later, I am drying off and throwing on some nice jeans and a flowy top with my chucks. I put my hair up into a ponytail and head out to find my two favorite people waiting for me in the living room.

We head out and climb into Edward's car and head for the highway. He drives towards the 90 West. A little while later, and no conversation later, we pull off the freeway onto Mercer Island.

"Oh God. Please say your parents don't live on Mercer Island," I beg.

"They do, why? Don't you want to see where I grew up?"

"I do, I'm just nervous your parents won't like me. I am just a single mom and a former waitress. The age difference is possibly too much. I am not good enough for you." I hang my head and look at my feet as I say these things. I feel the car swerve to the side and he grabs my face in his hand and raises it so he can see my eyes.

"If they did, which they won't, I'd pick you and Katie over them. I love you both with everything in me. I am in this for the long haul. Get that through your head now, Isabella. I love you with everything in me. You are it for me. Now stop thinking these things, and let's go see them. I will bet you one million dollars that you will be grabbed by my mom and hugged so tight you won't be able to breathe, then she will grab Katie next. I'm sure I am now chopped liver to my parents."

"You're on." I stick my hand out to shake his as he laughs.

"Now are you OK enough for me to keep driving?"

"Let's go," I huff. "I'm about to be a rich bitch," I play as he rolls his eyes at me and pulls back onto the street. We soon pull up to the most amazing house. All glass and clean lines. We park next to Em's Land Rover and a Ford F250 in the gravel drive. Edward takes out a sleeping Katie as the front door flies open and someone comes running at me, grabbing me into arms and pulling me close.

"Oh Bella. I am so happy you came. Now, where is my granddaughter?" the woman asks.

"I told you so," Edward mutters as I try to get away from whoever has me in their grip. "Mom, how about you let me introduce you to my girlfriend, then you can ask about Katie." She steps back and holds my hand.

"Sorry, baby. I'm just so happy."

"It's OK. Now Mom, this is Bella Swan. Bella, meet my Mom, Esme Cullen."

"It's nice you meet you, Mrs. Cullen," I say shyly.

"It's Esme, dear. Now where is my granddaughter?" Edward walks over to us and hands her to Esme.

"This sleeping angel is Katie."

"She looks just like a mini Bella, Edward," Esme coos.

"She does, it's one of the reasons I love her. She's so much like her mom, loving and kind. Wait until she wakes up, you won't know what to do with some of what comes out of her mouth. She's so funny. And wait till you see Em and Jas with her. She has them both wrapped around her little fingers."

"Just them, Edward?" I tease.

"Whatever, sweetheart," he scoffs.

"Whatever my ass, baby. We all know you are the first to buy her whatever she wants. Or the first to do whatever she asks. Need I remind you of Friday and what Ali, Rose, and I found you, Em, and Jas doing with Katie?" I tease.

"What were my sons doing on Friday, Bella?" Esme asks.

"Please Bella, don't tell her," Edward begs.

"Tell her?" I tease. "Or show her the pictures we took?"

"Pictures?" Edward squeaks out as Esme starts to laugh.

"Oh Bella, I think I love you if you took pictures. You will be my favorite daughter because Rose and Ali didn't tell me about or show me them."

"Daughter?" I squeak out.

"Well yes, then it means Katie is my granddaughter. I get you both now that Edward finally grew balls and asked you out." She laughs as Edward sticks his tongue out at her.

"Moooom," he whines.

"Oh stop acting like a two year old, Edward. That's Katie's job now," Esme huffs as she rolls her eyes. I can only laugh at the display between mother and child, knowing that will be me and Katie someday.

"Where's my bunny?!" Em booms from the doorway. Katie jumps awake in Esme's arms and looks at her.

"Ee no no oo, who oo?" Katie asks her.

"I'm Gramma Esme." Katie throws her arms around her and grins.

"Oo ake ee pwincess ooms a bewar a Rosie hows," she answers.

"I did, did you like them?"

"Wes. Tank oo, Gamma Es."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Do you wanna come see what I did for you here?"

"Wez. Peaz."

"Aren't you polite?" Esme muses.

"Now can I have my bunny, Mom?" Em asks from the front porch.

"Bwear!" Katie squeals as she reaches for him. "Piggy wide?"

"OK, come here." He takes her from Esme and she smiles as she sees her overgrown son bounce my daughter all around the drive. Em stops bouncing and looks over at us in horror, then turns and pulls Katie off of his back. "Katie, why am I wet?"

"Sowwy, bwear," she says sadly.

"Really? The third time, why me?" he muses as Esme, Edward and I laugh at what Emmett is trying to say. He turns to me. "Do you have extra clothes for her?"

"Shit," I hiss under my breath.

"We do, sweetheart. In the trunk." I turn to Edward and cock my eyebrow.

"We do?"

"I uh, kind of bought her some when I went to Walmart." He turns to his mom and smiles. "I got her some stuff for you and Dad to have too, Mom."

"What did you get?" She asks as we walk over to the trunk. Edward opens it and my jaw drops as my eyes go wide. He has a ton of bags full of clothes and a stack of car seats in it.

"Oh. My. God!" I scream out.

"I kinda had fun in the kids department," he says to me sheepishly.

"No shit, sherlock. Did you leave anything in the department for anyone else to buy?"

"Yes. Please don't be mad, Bella. I found stuff I wanted her to have. The car seats are for her safety. I bought one for each car in this family. Now she can go with anyone, at anytime."

"It's too much, baby."

"It's never too much. I want her safe and happy, and this accomplishes that. Now come grab her some clothes and we will go inside and change her. While you find her something to wear, I will take out the car seats for my parents cars." I walk over to the trunk and start to look through the bags. I grab out some jeans, a new tee and a package of socks and underwear.

"Bella?" Esme asks. "Why don't you bring in some changes of clothes to leave here for her in her room."

"Her room?" I inquire.

"I told you so."

"You will see. Now let's go get her changed, and you can have the tour," esme says as Edward takes out three car seats and I grab a couple bags of clothes.

"Where's Dad?" Edward asks.

"In the living room, now can someone come get bunny so I can go change. Luckily I have some clothes here still," Em says. I walk over and take Katie, and follow everyone into the house. I am amazed by it as we walk in. The furniture is modern and makes the wide open rooms feel homey.

"I can't wait to meet my new grandbaby," a blond man sitting next to Alice says to everyone.

"Wait no more, Dad. We are here," Edward says to him as his head turns in our direction. I see the blond man hop up and practically run to us in the entryway with a grin on his face.

"Awwww, look at my little angel," he coos to Katie in my arms.

"Who oo?" Katie asks him.

"I'm Grampa Carlisle."

"Papa Car?" she asks. Everyone laughs at her cute name for him as he looks at her adoringly.

"Yes, baby girl. You can call me that."

"Tank oo."

"Well aren't you a polite little thing?"

"Wes. Tank oo."

"I'm gonna go change," Em says. Carlisle turns to his son in question.

"Why do you need to change, Em?"

"The pee pee monster struck again." He points to Katie and smiles.

"Sowwy, bwear." He leans over and kisses her nose.

"It's OK, bunny. I love you anyways."

"Wuv oo, bwear."

"Let's go get her changed, then we can all sit down and get to know one another," Esme suggests.

"Thanks, Esme," I say.

"Edward, take Bella and Katie to the room next to yours. It's Katie's now."

"You got it, Mom." Edward places the car seats down in the hall, takes my hand, and leads me down the hall to a room. He opens the door, and we find a large room with lots of windows overlooking an expansive back yard with lush grass and trees leading down to the water. I turn to see a large, white canopy bed with green bedding, and a forest mural on the wall. There is a matching toy chest and dresser with Katie's name painted above it on the wall.

"Does your family do anything halfway?" I ask.

"Nope, get used to it." He points to a door on the opposite wall. "That's the bathroom, you can change her in there. I'm sure there is a hamper or something you can put her wet clothes in in there."

"She has her own bathroom here too?"

"Trust me, this is the tip of the iceberg. She will be one spoiled princess in this family."

"You Cullen's don't do anything halfway, do you?" I ask.

"Nope, so get used to it. They will spoil both of you if they have their way."

"Powwy, Mama?" I turn to look at Katie.

"Let's go take care of that and change your clothes, baby girl. Then we can go and see everyone." I take clothes out of the bags and leave them on the big bed. I take us into the bathroom and let Katie use the potty, then change her into dry clothes, placing the wet ones in the hamper. I take her hand and walk back into the room to find Edward waiting for us on the bed.

"You ladies ready to get some food?"

"Wes. Peaz, Ewar."

"Come on princess, let's go see everyone. I'm sure Gramma Es and Papa Car would love to get to know you. Your mama too. Although, I think they already know some about her, since I've talked about her for a year to them." He turns to me. "I told you they would love and accept you, I guess my moneys safe in my bank account," he teases.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumble. "Although, your dad still hasn't technically met me yet. I was passed over for Katie. And, you never introduced me to him. So there." I stick my tongue out at him. He takes my hand and pulls me into the hall.

"Don't stick it out unless you plan to use it, sweetheart," he teases as I stick it out at him again for the hell of it. He stops me walking and pins me to the wall, then proceeds to kiss me with said tongue until we are both breathless. I look down to see Katie not with us anymore. I freak out and make a run for the living room where I find Katie riding her Jasper horsey around as everyone watches and laughs.

"Ee wuv mi Japa hosie," Katie says while patting his head. I cover my mouth and giggle as Edwards arms wrap around me as we watch.

"As I love my buttercup," Jasper says to her.

"I love you, sweetheart," Edward whispers in my ear.

"I love you too, baby," I reply as Emmett comes up behind us. I turn to look at him and can't help but start laughing at the sight of him.

**A/N: So there you have part of the brunch. How did you like it? Why is Bella laughing? Find out next week! Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank flamingpen18, hapakids, and Nicci W and EmmaLee Rose for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

**A/N: OK, so my pre-readers are doing a contest for In Living Color! We want you to write how you want Tanya in this story. I already know how she is going down, but I want to see who can get closest. The contest will run from Dec. 26th to Jan 17th so get to writing now! Details now on the blog below. Take out spaces of link below for more info.**

**tanyasjustrewards dot blogspot dot com**

~Previously on ILC~

"I love you, sweetheart," Edward whispers in my ear.

"I love you too, baby," I reply as Emmett comes up behind us. I turn to look at him and can't help but start laughing at the sight of him.

~Ch 20~

**EPOV**

I look over to Bella, then turn to look at Em and see why she is cracking up.

"Oh God," I groan. "Hammer pants and a mesh tank top, really Em?"

"Hammer time," Bella laughs out.

"Dun dun dun-dun, dun-dun dun-dun, can't touch this!" I add. Bella pulls out of my arms and places her hands on her knees to hold herself up since she is laughing so hard. I am afraid she can't breathe.

"What the hell is so funny?" Jasper asks as he walks into the hall. He looks around and then starts to crack right up with us. "Oh God!"

"Wea Mama, Ewar, Japa a bwear?" I hear Katie ask.

"Let's go find out, sweetheart."

"Otay, Gamma Es." I see Katie and Mom walk towards us in the hall. Mom looks us all over and then starts to giggle as she sees what Em is wearing.

"No way!" Mom giggles.

"Bwear, why oo weain diper?" Katie asks. "Oo bbe?" At hearing that, the rest of the group comes into the hall and loses it when they see what is going on.

"Good Lord, son, what in the hell are you wearing?" Dad asks.

"What?" Em asks. "I look hot."

"No, just no, Emmett," Rose huffs then points down the hall. "Go find something more appropriate. We all don't need to see your nipples."

"Wha npples, Anta Wosie?" I reach down and pick up Katie.

"We will explain that later, princess. Now, how about we go check out the back yard?" I ask.

"Wes, peaz." I take Bella's hand, and head for the backyard. I show them the patio, the rolling grass all the way down to the dock with the boat, floating.

"This place is amazing," Bella says as she looks over the water.

"It is. I loved growing up in this house. It's all open and spacious."

"It's beautiful. I'd love a house like this one day."

"You would?" I ask. "Do you want to find one now for us?"

"I haven't even agreed to move in, Edward," she laughs.

"What?" I shrug my shoulders. " I want my girls with me."

"I'm still not sure."

"But you said you would see what my parents thought of you. You were accosted by my mom then my dad pretty much stole Katie from us. What more confirmation do you want that my family loves you?"

"If I agree, and I'm not saying I am, no house. I am fine in the apartment."

"For now," I state. "But I won't agree to that for long. I want us to get a house and raise our baby girl."

"Our baby girl?" she inquires with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. She's ours now. I have no desire to ever let either of you go now that I finally have you."

"You really want us with you?"

"Forever."

"OK."

"OK?"

"OK, we will move in with you." I grab her in my arms, placing Katie between us and kiss the hell out of her, then kiss Katie on the head.

"YAY!" I shout.

"Why oo skeemin, Ewar?"

"Because you and mommy are going to come live with me."

"Gamma Es ake ee oom?"

"Yes, I'm sure Gramma Es will make you a room. What would you like in it, baby girl?" I ask.

"Ee pwincess. Ee nee pwincess oom." I lean over and kiss her little head again.

"Princess room it is. Let's go talk to Gramma Es about that."

"Otay."

"Edward! Bella! Katie! Where are you?" Mom yells from the patio.

"Down by the dock!" I yell back. "What's up?"

"Brunch is ready! Come back! I want my grandbaby!"

"Gamma Es, peaz?" Katie asks. I lower her to the ground and I see her take off up the hill to Mom, who is waiting with her arms open. I grab Bella and bring her into my arms, leaning down and kissing her.

"See, sweetheart. My family loves you both."

"I just don't want to think about us ever breaking up and then it will hurt everyone."

"Do I need to go into the safe in the house and get Grandma Cullen's ring just to prove to you I'm not going to leave you?" I ask. "What did you hear me tell Ali in the office that first day?"

"That you would ask me to marry you if you thought I would say yes," she squeaks out.

"Right. So do you want me to prove that to you? I can go get it now." She glares at me as she huffs, knowing I'm serious.

"No. Let's go eat." She breaks away from me and walks towards the house as I follow, wondering how many times I need to tell her that I want them before she starts believing me.

I walk into the dining room to see a ton of food all over the table and everyone sitting around the table laughing at Emmett. Bella is standing, holding onto an empty chair, laughing hard, bent over, barely breathing again. Em stands up and turns to me.

"How do I look, bro? It still fits." I look to see my little brother in an old pair of Levi's which now come up to his calves and a Nintendo tee with Super Mario Bros. which was too short and didn't cover his stomach, and the arms are rolling up his bulky arms because his biceps are too large for the holes.

"He is a menace to fashion," Ali grits through her teeth. "How can I be related to you?" She turns to Mom and Dad. "Are you sure he's not adopted?"

"Trust me, I would know," Mom groans. "He was over ten pounds."

"Holy shit, Esme! And I thought Katie was bad at over eight pounds."

"Yeah, tell me about it. He was so big he got stuck and I had to have an emergency c-section with him. Edward and Ali were the easy ones. Both natural, no drugs."

"I don't think I could do it without drugs. I had an epidural and was happy when it kicked in."

"One day all us girls need to go out to lunch and the spa or something," Mom tells them.

"Ali and I popped Bella's spa cherry a few days ago. We helped her get ready for her date with Edward while the men babysat," Rose says.

"Rose, don't remind me of the men babysitting. Do you remember what we found when we got back to your house?" Ali asks as all us men groan. I see the three women start to laugh as Mom and Dad look at us.

"Is this about the pictures Bella told me about earlier?" Mom asks. "If so, I want to see?" I see Rose whip out her phone and hand it to Mom grinning. Mom looks at it and starts to laugh so hard she can't breathe, then hands the phone to Dad.

"Oh God, did I not teach you anything boys?" Dad groans. "How did a two year old handcuff three grown men to a toddler bed? Then put makeup on you as you slept? Oh Lord."

"I'm just waiting for my Dad to find out what Katie did to them, since they were playing cops and robbers. Katie arrested them all. She was the cop," Bella laughs out.

"Dey doh dale. Dey naughty boys," Katie pipes in.

"You Miss Katie, are now in charge of discipline in this house," Mom tells her. "It looks like you did a good job with the boys."

"Tank oo, Gamma Es. Dey ee gud o ee twime oot dem." Mom and Dad start to giggle as they figure out what she said to them.

"She already told me I was to have one earlier this week. She's strict," Em pouts.

"It means she will be good if and when she has siblings," Mom pointedly looks at Bella and I. "Or becomes a mom. That's something good to nurture."

"Edward and Katie have already had a sibling discussion, Esme. I got woken up the other morning asking when she was getting a brother. She said Edward said he'd talk to me about it."

"What!?" I ask. "She asked me why I call Em my brother, so I told her. I want kids when we are ready, so I'm hoping she gets some." We all sit down and make plates for ourselves, chit chatting as we stuff our faces. I see Mom turn to Bella.

"Bella, when do Carlisle and I get to have a sleepover with Katie?"

"Ummmm, well..."

"Jasper and I are next in line, Mom. Sorry," Ali answers.

"But, I'm the grandma. I should get first dibs," Mom whines. Bella looks at me with wide eyes at people arguing over her daughter.

"Are they trying to monopolize all my daughters time?" Bella asks me.

"I have no idea. I think they just want time with her. We could solve their problem by having a date night every weekend and them taking turns watching her. What do you think?"

"Can we just go week by week. We still don't know how it will go with work, tomorrow. Can we play it by ear?"

"I don't have a problem with that. How about we tell them it can be tentative for every Saturday?"

"You want to take me out once a week?"

"I'd take you out every night if you'd let me, but I know with little miss it's a no go."

"Can you chill a bit, I already agreed to move in with you. I need some time to relax into all this. It hasn't been a week, and I am not sure which way is up right now." I lean over and kiss her.

"OK, baby. Whatever you want."

"Plus, Katie's birthday is in two weeks. I want to do something for her. It's always just been Dad and I, now we have you too."

"And don't forget all of them." I point to the rest of the table.

"Bella and Edward, will you please share with the class?" Dad asks in a stern voice.

"We are talking about Katie's birthday," I answer for us.

"Ohhhh," Mom shrieks. "Can we have it here?" She starts to bounce up and down in her seat while clapping, like Ali is doing across from us.

"Like mother, like daughter," I whisper to Bella, who proceeds to laugh at my comment when she realizes what's happening.

"For the last three years, it's been just my Dad and me, Esme. I don't know what I want to do just yet."

"You can invite him too. We can BBQ and have cake and presents on Saturday."

"Let me move first, then we can talk about the party. OK?"

"Move? Where you moving?" Mom asks. I decide to answer for us.

"In with me." I grin. "She gave in and said yes."

"Do I get to decorate?"

"Oo ake ee pwincess oom, Gamma Es?" Katie asks.

"Of course, sweetheart. I will get to work on it tomorrow."

"Tank oo." Mom leans over and kisses her head.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now tell Gramma Es, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Ee ant buduh o dade." I look at Bella who looks to be in shock.

"I can't get you one of those, only your mommy can do that. What can I buy you, a toy or clothes?"

"No, ee gud. Ee onee nee buduh o dade." I look over and see Bella with tears streaming down her face. I take her face in my hands and wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Shhh, don't cry sweetheart."

"But... she's only asking for a brother or a daddy for her birthday. How could I not cry? I can't give her those right now."

"You could if you wanted to. I am up for both as you know," I whisper.

"But, it's been a week," she cries.

"Do I need to reiterate how I feel and that I have a ring already?" I see Bella take out her cell phone and dial someone.

"Dad, I know today is your only day off, but I need you to meet me 1201 Third Avenue ASAP. We are leaving Mercer Island now. Vegas. Don't ask. Just come. Bye." I look at her in surprise.

"Did you just?" I ask in shock.

"Let's go. You need to call the pilot."

"What are you talking about, Bella? What's in Vegas?" Mom asks.

"Go grab your purse, we are flying to Vegas, now," she replies.

"Why?" Rose asks.

"Edward asked me to marry him, a few times for that matter. I was just saying yes. Now let's go. I want to be back by tonight. I have my first day of work in the morning."

"But a dress? Flowers? Guests?" Ali whines.

"I don't care about the dress or flowers, Ali. It's not about that anyways. It's about the people and their love. A big wedding isn't for me."

"I can fix the wedding dress if you want, Bella."

"How, Esme?"

"You can wear mine if you want?"

"Go grab it. I'd love to, now let's go."

"I have a dress for Katie at the store, if we run by," Ali suggests.

"Let's separate and meet at Bella and Edward in an hour. It will take that long for the pilot to file his flight plan," Rose adds. "I can run home and grab Ali and I dresses to wear for the ceremony."

"Jas can borrow one of my suits if Em grabs one from home when you go for dresses, Rose."

"I'll run and grab the dress and clothes for dad and I to wear," Mom says as she gets up from the table.

"Grab Grandma Cullen's ring from the safe for me too, please Mom."

"It's perfect for her, Edward. I'll be right back with it."

"I know, Mom. Thanks." I pick up my cell and dial the pilot and tell him to meet us at the hanger, then call Tiffany's and ask them to please deliver two wedding bands to my penthouse. Since I am a good customer of theirs, they agree and say they will be an hour. I look up and see Bella beaming at me. "Are you sure, sweetheart?"

"Yes, now let's go." I watch Mom run up the stairs to grab what we need. A few minutes later, Mom comes down with a few garment bags. Handing one to Dad, and the other to Bella. She opens the bag and gasps at what she sees.

"Oh, Esme. It's beautiful. Exactly what I would choose for myself."

"I'm honored my daughter want to wear it." Mom hands me the box holding the ring and smiles at me as I get down on one knee and open the box. Bella's eyes widen as she sees me on the ground in front of her.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and Katie. Please do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes," she breathes as tears stream down her cheeks. I take the ring out of the box and slide it onto her finger. She looks down and her eyes widen as she sees it. "It's beautiful, Edward. But it's too much."

"It looks right on your finger. It will stay there forever." The ring is a 4 carat D flawless oval diamond and looks amazing in her finger where my ring will join it and her to me forever.

**A/N: So there you have the rest of brunch and a very unexpected answer to moving in and getting married. I didn't even expect for that to happen yet, but the writing went there. I just follow where it goes some days LOL. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 9 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank iloveedward12, flamingpen18, hapakids, Nicci W, and EmmaLee Rose for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

~Previously on ILC~

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and Katie. Please do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes," she breathes as tears stream down her cheeks. I take the ring out of the box and slide it onto her finger. She looks down and her eyes widen as she sees it. "It's beautiful, Edward. But it's too much."

"It looks right on your finger. It will stay there forever." The ring is a 4 carat D flawless oval diamond and looks amazing in her finger where my ring will join it and her to me forever.

~Ch 21~

**EPOV**

My parents follow Bella, Katie, and I back to the penthouse while Rose, Em, Ali, and Jas all run to various places to grab the stuff we will need. We all unload into the underground parking and head upstairs. I run into our room and grab a suit and shoes and head back into the living room as the doorbell rings. I walk over and open it to find a confused looking Charlie on the other side.

"What's going on, Edward?" he asks nervously.

"Come in and find out, Charlie." I let him in and walk him over to where Bella, Katie, and my parents are sitting in the living room.

"What's going on, Bells? Why am I here?"

"I wanted my dad come with me to walk me down the aisle when I marry Edward today."

"How much have I missed this last week?"

"Katie and I are moving in with Edward and today he proposed because I finally saw what he's been trying to tell me all this time. He loves Katie and I, and we don't want to be separated from him any more. We are taking the Cullen jet to Vegas and getting married, today. Will you come with us and give me away?"

"What about a dress? Flowers? Guests?"

"I have a dress, Esme is letting me wear hers. I'm sure the chapel has some flowers, and all the people I want to see me get married are already coming with us to Vegas. The others ran to grab nice clothes and a dress for Katie and then they will be here so we can head for the airfield." He pulls her out of her seat and into his arms.

"Then let's go. I want to see my baby girl get married."

"So you are OK with this?" Bella asks.

"Yes, I knew it would happen one day, and Edward is a good man so I know you and Katie will be taken care of. I saw this coming."

"You saw this coming Dad?"

"Yeah, when you and Edward came to see me with Katie the other day. He looks at you both like you hang the moon and stars."

"They do," I answer. "Now, would you be willing to fly to Vegas and be there with us?"

"I will," he laughs out. "I guess those will be your words in a few hours, huh?"

"Yep."

"But we have one small problem."

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"I'm not walking you down the aisle in jeans and a flannel. I need a suit or something."

"We can either go buy you one real quick or you can come to my overflowing closet and see if I have one that could work, Charlie."

"Let's go, Edward." I walk him into our room and into the closet to find something to wear. I grab a few suits and send him into the bathroom to try them on. He comes out a few minutes later with a smile.

"The black one fits."

"Good, what size shoe?"

"Twelve."

"Me too, here." I hand him a pair of my new dress shoes. "Try these. I haven't had a chance to wear them yet." He sits on the edge of the bed and tries them on.

"Perfect."

"Good," I say as the doorbell rings again. "That must be the rest of the family."

"I can't wait to meet them."

"Shit!" I hiss. "I was so caught up that I forgot to introduce you to my parents."

"I get it Edward," he laughs out. "You are nervous."

"Not about marrying Bella and Katie. They are my world."

"I can see that, Edward. Do you know why I'm not objecting to you marrying her so early?"

"Tell me, please."

"As I told you the first day I met you, she's always acted older than she was. She's wise beyond her years. She knows what she wants, and she wants you. Now let's go let the rest of them in and fly to Vegas to get you two married."

"You mean the three of us, Charlie."

"Yes, the three of you. Come on, let's go get everyone and hit the road." He grabs the suit and shoes and we walk out into the living room to see everyone there.

"What are you doing here, Whitlock?" Charlie asks Jasper.

"I'm not going to miss my brother get married to Bella."

"Brother?"

"Yes, meet my wife, Alice, Edward's sister." Charlie shakes Alice's hand. He turns to Rose and Em and smiles.

"I have a feeling you are the 'bear' Katie talk about," he says to Em.

"I am. I'm Edward's younger, better looking brother, Emmett."

"It's nice to meet you, Emmett, and who is this gorgeous woman next to you?"

"This is my wife, Rosalie. But you can call her Rose."

"Damn, this is the Rose that was going to fix Bells' truck?" Hearing this causes Rose to smile at him.

"What? Beautiful women can't work on cars?"

"On the contrary, Rose. I love the fact that you can look like that and still be OK with getting dirty."

"I like you, Charlie. Now let's go get Bella and Edward married."

"A ee too! I a get marry too," Katie chimes in, then turns to my parents. "Gamma Es, Gampa Car, ee go too?"

"Yes, now let's go," Mom answers as she picks her up and walks towards the door. We all grab our stuff and head for the door. We all pack into three cars and head for the airfield.

The two and a half hour flight goes smoothly. Katie naps on Em's lap as we fly to our destination. The landing goes smoothly as we enter McCarran Airport and we find the nicest weather I have seen in a long time. May in Vegas is nice, about eighty degrees nice. We leave the private terminal and walk to the waiting limo. All of us pile in and it takes us to the courthouse for the license. Thirty minutes, and a measly sixty dollars later, we can get married. The limo takes us to the chapel and we all unload and go to the dressing rooms to get ready. Both my sisters, Mom and Katie all go to the brides room to get ready, while all the guys come with me.

**BPOV**

All the women come with me into the brides room. They all change, then Esme helps me, while Rose and Alice take care of Katie. I am breathless when I look in the mirror as Esme zips me up.

"Wow," I breathe.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Esme." My eyes fill with tears as I look at Katie. She looks like a miniature bride in her white dress with peach bow. Alice and Rose come over to help with my makeup and hair. I sit in the chair as they get me ready to marry Edward.

"OK, Bella. You are done, but we have some stuff for you before you walk down the aisle," Alice says.

"Thank you, Alice. What do you have?"

"You can't get married without the something old, new, borrowed and blue, silly."

"The dress is old and borrowed, Alice."

"Here's your new." She hands me a Tiffany's box and I open it to find a pink sapphire and diamond heart necklace.

"I can't take this."

"You can and you will. Jas and I stopped by the store and grabbed you and Edward wedding bands, and I saw this and got it for you. It can be your wedding present from us."

"Fine," I huff as she places it around my neck.

"Wait," Esme says then reaches for something in her purse. "Will you wear these?" she asks holding out a pair of diamond studs. "They were my mothers and I thought they would go with your dress."

"Thank you so much, Esme," I whisper and she helps me put them in.

"My turn," Rose says holding out a blue garter. "This was from my wedding to Em. I want you to wear it. It's your something blue."

"Thank you, Rose. Will you help me put it on?" I hold out my leg as she slides it on for me. There is a knock on the door and Esme goes to open it.

"Nice to see you again, Charlie."

"Is Bella ready?"

"She is. We will leave you to it." Alice, Rose and Esme kiss my cheek as they leave. Leaving me with Katie and my Dad.

"You look beautiful, Bells."

"Thanks, Dad. Are we ready?"

"Yep. Let's get Katie and get you married." I lean over and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, Dad."

"You're welcome." He takes Katie's hand in one of his and mine in the other and walks us to the back of the chapel. Katie is handed a small basket of flowers and told to spread them down the aisle as she walks. She starts to toss them as the music starts. Dad takes my hand and walks me to the back of the room and to the man I am going to marry.

**EPOV**

I watch as Katie walks up the aisle, throwing rose petals down on the ground as she goes. Charlie leads Bella to the back and waits for the music to change. My jaw drops when I see her. She's a vision in white. She looks up to see me gawking, and when it registers what I'm wearing, she has a hard time keeping her mouth closed as well. Before I can blink, she is standing next to me and we are beginning.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate love. Edward repeat after me...Isabella Marie Swan, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

_"Isabella Marie Swan, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."_

"Bella repeat after me... Edward Anthony Cullen, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

_"Edward Anthony Cullen, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."_

"May I have the rings?" the minister asks and Em hands them to him. "Rings are a circle. They have no beginning and no end. Love is the same. It is eternal, just like a circle." He turns to me. "Edward take the ring for Bella and repeat after me, With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," I say as I slide it onto her finger.

"Bella, take the ring for Edward and repeat after me." She grabs the ring. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," she says as she slides on my ring. We both have tears running down our faces.

"With the power vested in me, by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he says as I pull Bella in for a passionate kiss to show her how I feel. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," he says to applause, hooting and hollering. Everyone grabs us both and gives us giant hugs and kisses Bella's cheek. I pick Katie up and swing her around, her squeals of happiness apparent throughout the room.

The photographer comes over to us. "Can I take some more pictures of the two of you?" she asks.

"Yes, please," I answer. We take every combination possible. We end with me dipping Bella in a deep kiss.

"Can we go get some by the sign please?" Bella asks her.

"Sure, let's get everyone outside." All of us follow her and we take a bunch more pictures before she declares us done. We go back to the chapel and she downloads the pictures while we all change back into our clothes to head home. I pull Bella into my arms as I watch Katie with my parents.

"Are you happy, sweetheart?"

"I am. I am so happy to be your wife."

"As I am happy to be your husband." Katie comes running to us with a grin on her face.

"Ee Cuyen too?" she asks us. I look to see Bella with tears in her eyes.

"I will talk to your momma about that, princess."

"Otay, Ewar."

"We ready to head home now? We have to work tomorrow."

"Yeah, let's go. We need to put missy down to sleep, then I think we have a wedding night to have," Bella says to me.

"Oh, I like the way you think, Mrs. Cullen."

"Just wait till later, Mr. Cullen." I swallow hard at her teasing as we head back to the limo to go home. The flight home is quiet and we all go our separate ways when we get back to the airport. There are a ton of hugs and kisses from the family as we leave them all behind to go home, except for Charlie, who has his car at the penthouse.

The drive home is quiet, Katie has fallen asleep in her car seat, and Charlie just relaxes in the back seat. He hugs us in the garage, kissing Bella and Katie, then leaves to go home. We head up to the penthouse, with a sleeping Katie in my arms as Bella carries the suit bags and her and Katie's dresses. We place her into bed and head for our room, where I proceed to make my new wife scream until morning.

**A/N: So there you have the wedding. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics of rings and dresses on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story the other day, please check out, A Forbidden Love!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank iloveedward12, flamingpen18, hapakids, Nicci W, and EmmaLee Rose for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

~Previously on ILC~

The drive home is quiet, Katie has fallen asleep in her car seat, and Charlie just relaxes in the back seat. He hugs us in the garage, kissing Bella and Katie, then leaves to go home. We head up to the penthouse, with a sleeping Katie in my arms as Bella carries the suit bags and her and Katie's dresses. We place her into bed and head for our room, where I proceed to make my new wife scream until morning.

~Ch 22~

**BPOV**

I wake up Monday morning with a grin on my face. I am wrapped up in my husband's arms. _My husband._ I never thought I would say that about Edward. I am so happy I am trying to not move and wake him up. He looks so peaceful sleeping wrapped around me. Now that we are married we have a lot to talk about. Namely him wanting to adopt Katie. I also know how much he wants to have kids. I've been thinking about it ever since Katie mentioned wanting a brother. I don't know if she will get one, but I am willing to try if it's what Edward wants.

"Mmmmm, my Bella." Edward pulls me close and nuzzles his nose in my messy hair. I wrap my arms around his and moan.

"Mmmmm, my Edward," I reply. He leans over and kisses me.

"I love you, my wife."

"As I love you, my husband."

"Mama! Ewar!" I hear shouted from the hall.

"There goes the honeymoon," I tease as I throw on Edward's discarded tee from last night. I unlock and open the door to find Katie standing in front of the door, looking rumpled. "Good morning, baby girl."

"Nuggle, Mama?"

"I will never turn down a snuggle. Wanna come to bed with Edward and I? I bet he wants one too."

"Wes, peaz." I pick her up and walk us over to the bed and place her between Edward and I. He leans over and kisses her head.

"Morning, princess."

"Monin Ewar." I look over at the clock and grimace.

"We can't snuggle for long. We have to get ready for work and I need to make breakfast _and_ lunch for all of us."

"You can be late, I know the boss," Edward states and wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Absolutely not, Edward. I am not showing up to my new job late on my first day, wife or not."

"But it's my honeymoon and I want to stay in bed with my girls." Edward pouts.

"Too bad, now snuggle with Katie and I will go get ready."

"Nuggle, Mama."

"Five minutes, Katie. Then I have to go shower so I can make us all food." I climb into bed with Katie between Edward and I, snuggling with them. Five minutes later, I get up and head for the bathroom, taking a shower and do my hair, makeup, and brushing my teeth. I head back into the bedroom to see Katie still wrapped up in Edward's arms. "All right you two, it's time to get up." I walk into the closet after I make sure they open their eyes to me and I grab the dress from our first date to put on. I want to look nice for my first day of work. Not to mention I am now the boss's wife. I walk back into the room to see Katie still laying down, but Edward sitting up with his legs over the side of the bed.

"Wow, you look beautiful," he tells me.

"Thank you. Now go get showered and ready for work. I am going to make breakfast and lunch for us."

"Leave the princess, I will get her ready after my shower." I lean over and kiss him.

"Thank you, baby." I walk out of our room and down the hall to the kitchen. I grab out stuff to make for breakfast, start that going on the stove as I grab out stuff to make sandwiches for our lunches. I scramble the eggs and flip the bacon as I put mayo onto the bread with the accompanying ingredients as I cook at the stove. I plate up the hot food, then place them at the table in the breakfast nook. I go back to the fridge and pull out some fruit and veggies to go with the sandwiches. If Edward wasn't going to take care of himself, I was going to do it for him.

"What smells good?"

"I made breakfast. Now come eat so we aren't late, baby." Edward places Katie at the table into a seat, sits down next to her and starts to eat. I sit next to them and eat my food then get up to pack up our lunches. I turn to Edward. "Baby, do we have anything to put our lunches in?"

"Put it into a grocery store bag, and we can put it into the break room fridge."

"Good idea. Thanks." I grab out a reusable grocery bag and load it up with our food and drinks as Edward wipes Katie up from her breakfast. I grab the food, my purse and we head out the door to work. I see Edward texting while we ride down in the elevator. "Who are you texting, baby?"

"Em and Paul. I need something done at the office."

"OK," I say as we walk up to the car. Edward places Katie into her carseat as I climb into the passenger seat. We head into work, holding hands as Edward drives. We park in the lot and head upstairs in the elevator.

"You need to get off on eighteen and head to HR for your badge and stuff. I will take Katie to my office. Come there when you are done." I lean over and kiss him.

"I will be there as soon as I can." The doors open and I head in the direction the sign tells me. I open the door that says, Victoria Hunter HR Director, to find a red haired woman behind a desk.

"Would you be Isabella Swan?" she asks. I run my left hand through my hair.

"It's Cullen now, actually," I reply. Her eyes widen in shock as she sees the rings on my left hand.

"No way," she whispers.

"Yes way. Edward said I needed to come here to get my badge."

"I will need to get you a new one then, the one I have says Swan on it."

"OK," I answer. "No problem. Now what do I need to do?"

"Report to the art department on the nineteenth floor."

"I'll go to nineteen as soon as I run up to Edward's office. He asked me to go there when I left here."

"I will let them know you will be there soon. It's not like I can tell you no you can't see the boss." I laugh at her words.

"Nope, he'd probably be mad about that. You know how he is, he always gets what he wants," I play.

"Apparently that's a twenty year old," she whispers out.

"I'm twenty-two to be exact," I snark back.

"Shit!" she hisses. "I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"I'm sure you didn't, but I heard you anyways."

"Please don't tell, Mr. Cullen."

"I won't lie if he asks, but I won't outright tell him either."

"I guess that is more than I could ask for."

"I'm gonna go head up to my husband and daughter now then."

"It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

"You too, Ms. Hunter."

"Victoria, please. You are married to the boss after all."

"Yeah, I'm a lucky bitch, right?"

"Oh yeah," she laughs out. "Every female that works here has been trying to get their claws into him for years."

"I have no doubt about that, Victoria. He wasn't named Seattle's Most Eligible Bachelor for nothing."

"No kidding, Mrs. Cullen."

"Bella, please," I say as I walk to the door.

"Bella it is. I will get your new badge to you as soon as I can get one made."

"No problem. You know how to find me if you need me."

"Mr. Cullen's office, then on nineteen," she replies.

"Yep. Just call Heidi, she will know where I am."

"See you later, Bella," she says as I walk out the door and to the elevator. I push the up button and wait for the elevator to come to take me to my husband and daughter.

"Hello," I hear come from next to me. I turn to see a tall man about my age.

"Hi."

"Are you Isabella Swan, by chance?" he asks.

"I was until yesterday, why?"

"I'm Tyler," he says holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Bella." I see him look me up and down and lick his lips when he gets to the v in my wrap dress showing my cleavage.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" he asks.

"Sorry, I don't think my husband would like that," I reply sweetly.

"He doesn't deserve you."

"Let me introduce myself, Isabella Cullen, Edward Cullen's wife," I say as the doors open to reveal Edward and Katie who walk off and stop a few feet in front of me. "Do you still want that date?" I ask as his eyes widen and he visibly gulps.

"No," he squeaks out. "Never mind," he says as he looks at Edward.

"You better watch yourself, Tyler. No one hits on my wife and still has a job afterwards. This is your one and only chance."

"Sorry, Mr. Cullen, I didn't know she was your wife," he stutters.

"Wife or not, you shouldn't hit on your co-workers. It's unprofessional."

"I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Cullen." He pushes the elevator button for it to come back as Edward wraps his arms around Katie and me.

"Hi, baby. How did HR go?"

"Fine, Victoria is making me a new badge with Cullen on it, then told me to report to nineteen."

"Sorry, baby. But we are going to twenty and not nineteen." He takes my hand and leads me the few feet to the elevator that has just opened. We walk in and head up towards Edward's floor. Tyler gets off on nineteen. I breathe a sigh of relief when he gets off and we keep going up. The doors open on twenty and Edward leads me into his office.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Cullen," Heidi says as we pass.

"Thank you, Heidi, but it's Bella," I say as the door closes behind me. I turn to face Edward who is grinning at me. "Something funny, Mr. Cullen?" I cock my eyebrow at him in question.

"Look around the office, Mrs. Cullen." I turn to look at the office and see an extra desk kiddy corner to Edward's with a computer on top of it.

"Why do you have an extra desk and computer?"

"It's yours, I want you to work solely with me. You will be my personal graphic artist and help me with marketing."

"And when did you decide this?"

"When you married me. I want you and Katie with me in my office. It's not like I don't have the room in here."

"I thought Katie was going to be in the daycare."

"Eh, she can come and go as she pleases. I don't care, it's not like she doesn't have anything to keep her company in here. Plus I want my my girls with me."

"Possessive much?" I tease as I walk over to him and give him a kiss.

"So sue me," he mumbles.

"Do you want to set the baby girl up with a movie and show me my stuff?"

"Sure." He walks over to the couch and deposits Katie onto it, then touches the Mac and loads the movie in the drive. I hear Ariel start to sing from it as he walks back over to me.

"Hello."

"Hi. Let me show you your stuff, then we can get down to work." He walks me over to my desk and helps me into my seat, then wiggles the mouse to wake up the computer. He goes to the home screen and smiles at me.

"All the icons are the ones I know, we are good. Now what do I need to work on?" I ask.

"Actually, I am working on Alice's new campaign. We need to do mock ups for her store."

"Is that why she asked to use Katie?"

"Probably. She wanted to have a child model for the campaign."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I want to find a child who will be dressed in the clothes, holding a doll. I know Alice wants Katie because she's cute and will help sell the clothes, also, we try to keep all the business in the family. I'm sure she'd even pay you to use Katie. You could add the money to her college fund."

"She's family so I would never take her money, plus she gives me all those free clothes for her. Call and tell her to set it up."

"I have an idea," Edward says.

"Do tell."

"What about we dress Katie in Alice's clothes next weekend for her birthday and hire a photographer to take pictures. We can do the party at my parents' house like mom wants. Think about Katie in the outdoors in the grass or by the water holding a doll she gets for her birthday. What do you think?"

"Even better. Call Esme and set up the BBQ, then call Alice and tell her what we are planning. I will call Dad and let him know to be there." He leans over and kisses me.

"Killing two or more birds with one stone, huh wife?"

"I guess so, husband. Let's do this," I say as the door flies open and Emmett's booming voice fills the office.

"Where's my bunny?"

"Oovie, bwear," Katie yells from the couch. I see Emmett grin in her direction before looking around the room. He spots Edward and I at my new desk and smiles.

"So I see you showed your wife her new workspace."

"Yep, we were just working on Ali's campaign."

"And what did you decide to do?"

"We are having Katie's birthday at mom and dad's next weekend and will take pictures of her in Ali's clothes for the advertising," Edward answers.

"I like it. I'm sure Ali will too."

"Cool," I answer as I pick up my cell and dial my dad. I tell him about next weekend and give him the Cullen's address on Mercer Island and get off the phone as Edward does the same thing from his desk.

"We are all set, baby. Katie's birthday BBQ at my parents'. You should have heard mom, she's so excited."

"What do we need to do for it?"

"She said she will handle it, just show up." He shrugs at me when I look confused. "Don't look confused, baby. She is the grandma, she wants to do this. I say let her. This is her first grandchild so she is going to go overboard."

"Hungee, Mama," Katie calls from the couch.

"Good thing I made lunch then, huh?" I ask.

"Did you say lunch?" Emmett asks. Edward and I look at each other and start to laugh.

"Are you always hungry?" I ask.

"Yes, now where's the food?"

"Who said I made any for you?"

"Made it?"

"Yep. I made breakfast and lunch today," I say as I grab the reusable grocery bag that is sitting on the credenza behind me. I pull out a PBJ for Katie and a turkey sandwich for Emmett with some fruit and veggies in baggies for them to munch on, and a few bottles of water and a juice box for Katie from the mini fridge in the office. I walk over and hand Em his food, and set Katie's food up on the coffee table for her to eat.

"If Eddie didn't already marry you, and polygamy was legal, I would marry you myself, Bella," Emmett says to me. Edward walks over to me and wraps me into his arms and growls at his brother.

"Mine." I turn in his arms and kiss him.

"Yes, yours. Now be nice or you won't get lunch."

"Fine," he says resigned. "What did you make, baby?"

"Turkey sandwiches, fruit and veggies."

"You take sure good care of me, baby. I love you."

"Love you too, Edward." We all eat lunch together around the coffee table, then Katie lays down for a nap and Em goes back to his office. We work for the rest of the day as Katie plays on her computer and spends time with us while we work. I grin on the way home as I realize I love working for and with Edward. It's just a very relaxed environment and we got a lot done in a short amount of time. I go home and make dinner, put Katie to bed, and have amazing sex with my husband before passing out for the night with his arms around me.

**A/N: So there you have Bella's first day of work, and her interaction with a few co-workers. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story the other day, please check out, A Forbidden Love!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank iloveedward12, flamingpen18, hapakids, Teamhotmen, and EmmaLee Rose for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

**This Chapter is for my sick friend Tawelephant. Get better Tiff. Love ya girl!**

~Previously on ILC~

"Love you too, Edward." We all eat lunch together around the coffee table, then Katie lays down for a nap and Em goes back to his office. We work for the rest of the day as Katie plays on her computer and spends time with us while we work. I grin on the way home as I realize I love working for and with Edward. It's just a very relaxed environment and we got a lot done in a short amount of time. I go home and make dinner, put Katie to bed, and have amazing sex with my husband before passing out for the night with his arms around me.

~Ch 23~

**EPOV**

Bella and my first week working together is amazing, with the exception of all the office gossip about us. _You know the usual, how did he get someone so young, pretty, and such? How did she land the job she did? Did she marry him for his money?_ Then to have to witness not only Tyler hit on her, but a few of the others that didn't know she was my wife. I was ready to kill the next man who hits on her. I know she's beautiful and stuff, but she has a ring, take the hint she's taken.

It's now Friday, and we are getting ready for Katie's birthday party tomorrow at my parents house. I'm still ecstatic that they have accepted Bella and Katie as quickly as they have. I can't wait for tomorrow, I got some big name photographer that Ali asked for to do the birthday party/photo shoot. I know Bella said she wanted to wait to find a house for us, and be in the penthouse for while, but I really want Katie to have somewhere to be able to run around and just be a kid, so I am looking, discreetly, to see if I can find something for us.

The morning of Katie's birthday shines bright. Bella and I are woken up by little hands pounding on our door at o dark thirty. I look over to see Bella smiling at the sounds coming from the hall. I get up and throw on some sweats, since we spent half of the night making each other speak in tongues, and head for the door. I pull it open to see Katie lookup at me and smile.

"Moanin, Ewar." I lean down and pick her up and she snuggles into my arms.

"Good morning, birthday girl."

"Whea Mama?"

"She's sleeping. Do you want to go watch a movie with me in the living room, then we can make breakfast together?"

"Otay." I close the bedroom door quietly and we head down the hall into the living area. I grab a movie and put it into the DVD player and sit us on the couch to snuggle while we watch the movie. My head snaps up when I hear giggle come from the hallway. I cock my head to the side in question?

"What's so funny, Mrs. Cullen?"

"You."

"Why?"

"Do you realize that you were humming along with the song in the movie?"

"No, was I?"

"You were. What's funny was it was Princess Jasmine singing," she teases.

"Eh, it's a cute movie with catchy songs. I can't help it. So, sue me," I reply.

"Hungee, Ewar," Katie says to me.

"Oh yes, I promised the princess pancakes, so I will go make those and mommy will come take my place snuggling with you and finish the movie." I place her down on the couch as Bella walks over to take my place. I lean down and kiss her as she sits. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, now go make us our food," she demands playfully.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." I salute her as I turn on my heels and head for the kitchen to make my girls food. I make a pile of pancakes and bacon, grab out the juice and make a pot of coffee for Bella and I, then call them into the kitchen to eat. "Bella, Katie! Breakfast is ready!" I see them walk into the kitchen and climb into their chairs. I plate them both up some food, then hand it to both of them as I take my plate and head for my seat.

All I could hear around the room is moans and groans of approval from my girls. Soon enough the food is gone, and Katie is a happy, sticky mess.

"A dun," she proclaims. I look over and see her empty plate in front of her.

"Good job, princess. Why don't we go get you cleaned up and ready for your party?" I ask.

"Wes. Ee go tee Gamma Es a Gampa Car."

"Not just them. Everyone will be there for your party. Papa Charlie, Uncle's Em and Jas, and Aunt's Ali and Rose too."

"Wayyyyyyy!" she shouts out as she gets up and makes a run for the bathroom to go get ready to see them. Bella and I can only laugh as we watch her giggle down the hallway to her room to get ready.

"Go ahead and help her, I will take care of the dishes." I lean over and kiss her.

"OK, see you when I'm done with her." I walk down the hall after Katie as I hear dishes clanking from the kitchen. I walk into Katie's room to see her trying to take her PJ's off herself.

"Hep, Ewar?" she asks as I walk into the room.

"I'm coming, princess." I walk over to her and help her out of her PJ's, then take her hand and walk her into her bathroom and then start the water. I place her into the now bubbling water and wash her. We play for a few minutes then I help her out, dry her off and take her back into her room to get her dressed. I put her into a cute dress that is laid out on the bed, and put her Chucks on with it. She looks so cute all dressed up. I take her back into the bathroom and brush and dry her hair, placing a ribbon into it to hold the curls off of her face.

I take her back into the living room to find Bella sitting on the couch in a flowy top and jeans. I hand her Katie and smile.

"What do you think?"

"I think you are a natural. She looks awesome. Thanks for the time to take a shower." I lean over and kiss her.

"You're welcome. Now it's my turn. I will be back in a few, then we can head out."

"Hurry back, baby."

"I will, my love." I walk into our room and head into the bathroom. I take a quick shower, get dressed and head back into the living room to find my girls. I find them snuggling on the couch watching the rest of Aladdin. I sit next to them and pull them into my arms as we finish the rest of the movie. What seems like only minutes later, the movie is over and we are headed out the door to my parents' house. The drive to Mercer Island is quiet since Katie has fallen asleep in the back seat, and Bella is looking out the window in quiet contemplation. I leave her alone with her thoughts for now since she doesn't seem mad or sad. I will make sure to ask her about them later. We pull onto my parents street to be met with balloons and streamers on the light poles and trees surrounding my parents driveway. I can only laugh at the sight. Bella is looking around with wide eyes and a scared look on her face.

"What is all this?"

"Just the beginning, I'm sure, baby. I thought I told you before, my family doesn't do anything halfway."

"This is too much."

"No it's not. Not to my mom and sisters. This is their first grandchild, they will be doing much more than this if they have their say."

"Oh God," she mumbles as we pull to a stop in the driveway with the other cars.

"Deep breaths, baby. Let's get Katie and go inside. I'm sure they are all chomping at the bit to get their hands on our girl."

"OK," she squeaks out as I get out of the car and grab Katie in my arms and head for the door. It is thrown open as everyone makes a run for us.

"Hand over my grandbaby," Mom demands, holding out her arms for Katie.

"Gamma Es!" Katie shouts as she holds out her hands for Mom. Mom grabs her and heads for the house leaving Bella and I standing in the driveway. I look over at Bella and shrug.

"I guess Esme was a little excited to get her hands on my daughter," she laughs out.

"I'm now chopped liver," I pout. She leans over and kisses me.

"Not to me, baby." She takes my hand. "Come on, let's go find the rest of the group." We walk hand in hand into the house and follow the sounds out to the back yard. I turn to see two large tables filled with presents, and everyone lounging around the patio table.

"Damn, did you all buy out stores?" I tease.

"Nope, just got her what we thought she would like," Rose answers as Bella and I sit down next to her.

"She's three, what won't she like?" Bella asks.

"No idea, so we just had some fun with it."

"The photographer is here, Edward. They said they will just take a bunch of candids and see what can be used," Ali explains.

"Perfect. You can change her clothes if you want to have different choices, Ali."

"Already thought of that. I am going to since I know she is going to want to play with some of her presents."

"Good." I sit back and watch Em and Jas chase Katie all over the grass, with her laughing her little head off in glee. I relax in my chair and watch around me as Dad and Charlie grill, the guys play with Katie in the grass, and the girls sit around the table talking. Soon enough the food is ready and we all sit and eat while we chat with everyone. The food is gone quickly, then we move onto presents.

Katie sits and opens each one with glee, loving everything she opens. Ali gives her a new wardrobe, Rose supplies her princess obsession with a bunch of princess dress up clothes, Jas gives her a little police uniform with all the handcuffs and baton in plastic she could possibly use, Em gives her a Power Wheels Jeep for her to drive, while my parents seem to have found every toy known to man in her age range for her to play with. Charlie gives her a bunch of fishing equipment, including hat and vest.

"Why the plastic cuffs, Whitlock?" Charlie asks.

"Ummmm, well..." Jas replies as everyone starts to laugh.

"Could it be so you and your brothers don't get cuffed to a toddler bed again?" he inquires with a cocked eyebrow.

"How did you find out, Chief?" Jas asks.

"Bells sent me the pics when she took them. All I have to say is, that's my girl. She showed you three how it's done. Then she dressed you up all pretty for jail." At hearing that, everyone started to laugh so hard no one was able to breathe.

"Oh God, Charlie. Don't remind me," Em laughs out.

"The makeup was all you, Em," Rose says. "You were the one who wanted to buy it for her."

"I won't make that same mistake twice," he grumbles.

"Ee dwi tuck, peaz?" Katie asks as she points to her new Jeep.

"Sure, baby girl. Do you wanna drive in your dress, or change into jeans?" Bella inquires.

"Deens, peaz."

"I think we can do that, since Aunt Ali got you a whole new wardrobe." Katie holds out her hands for Bella to take her to change.

"Hurry back, Bella. Esme and I still have one more gift for Katie," Dad tells her as she stands.

"What is it?" she asks. Dad takes out an envelope and hands it to me. I open it to find an account with money in it.

"Esme and I opened a college account for her. Her college, should she choose to go, is paid in full."

"What?" she asks in shock.

"Esme and I put two hundred and fifty thousand into a high interest savings account for her. We want her to have enough money to go to an ivy league school if she so wishes."

"Holy shit," Bella whispers. "Are you serious?" she asks. I hold out the paperwork to show her. "Wow."

"We plan to do it for all of our grandkids. We want them to have the best education money can buy if the want one," Mom adds.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad. This is awesome. I was going to do it myself this week for her."

"It's too much, but thank you," Bella says with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Tank oo, Gamma Es a Papa Car," Katie tells them.

"You're welcome, Katie. Now go change so you can drive your Jeep," Mom tells her.

"Otay, Gamma Es." Bella walks into the house with her as the rest of us sit back and relax in the sun. Katie comes back out in jeans, a tee and her Chucks and makes a beeline for her new truck. She climbs in and takes off down the hill with Em and Jas chasing her. Mom brings out a huge cake with all the Disney princesses on it for Katie. She blows out her three candles and we all dig into our pieces of cake.

"Do you mind if we dress Katie in her fishing vest and hat and take her to the dock for some more pictures?" the photographer asks.

"Sure," Bella says as she grabs the vest, hat and pole and places it on Katie. Charlie takes her into his arms and walks down with the photographer to the dock and takes a few pictures. My cell rings and I take it out of my pocket. "Who's calling, Edward?" she asks.

"It's Jenks, my lawyer," I say as I answer. "Hello?"

"Edward. I need you to come to my office right now. It's urgent."

"What's wrong, Jenks?"

"I will explain when you get here."

"You can't tell me over the phone?"

"No. Now when can you be here?" he asks urgently.

"I'm on Mercer Island. So an hour?"

"I will be waiting." I hang up and look to see everyone looking at me.

"We have to go. Jenks needs to see me now, and won't tell me why."

"Go, Edward. Em and I will keep Katie. Take Bella and go," Rose offers.

"I don't need to go," Bella replies.

"You are his wife, and we don't know what he wants. Go with Edward. We will take Katie home with us."

"OK, Rose. Thanks," I say as I take Bella's hand and lead her through the house, out the door and to the car. We head off of the island and towards the city not knowing what will happen when we get there.

**A/N: Uh oh. What could Jenks want? How did you like the party? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday! **

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank iloveedward12, flamingpen18, hapakids, Teamhotmen, and EmmaLee Rose for pre-reading. This will be un beta'd.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I am posting a day early to celebrate. I hope you all like it! Love and thanks to you all!**

~Previously on ILC~

"OK, Rose. Thanks," I say as I take Bella's hand and lead her through the house, out the door and to the car. We head off of the island and towards the city not knowing what will happen when we get there.

~Ch 24~

**BPOV**

It is quiet on the drive back into Seattle. I can tell Edward is freaking out about what Jenks could possibly want on a Saturday. Edward pulls into a parking garage under a large high rise and we head to the elevator and Jenks. We rise to the top floor and get off to see an empty lobby.

"Come on, Bella. I know where his office is," Edward says as we walk down the hall to a large office. He knocks on the door and it opens revealing a middle aged man who looks at us sadly.

"Hello, Edward. Who is this?" he asks, pointing at me.

"Isabella Cullen, this is Jason Jenks. Jenks, my wife, Bella." He looks at me in surprise and smiles slightly.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. Would you be the one I am handling the case of sexual harassment in the workplace?"

"That would be correct, Jenks." I hold out my hand to shake his. We do and he stands back to let us into his office.

"Please come in, we need to talk, Edward." We walk in and he leads us over to a couch and chair area. Edward and I sit on the couch, as Jenks sits on one of the chairs across from us.

"Why did you call me to come in on a Saturday?" Edward asks.

"I need to talk to you about Tanya." Jenks sighs as Edward tenses up next to me.

"I don't want to discuss her. I think Bella and I will be on our way now." Edward goes to stand up when Jenks stops him.

"She's dead, Edward. Please sit down."

"Dead?" I ask.

"Yes, but I did her will and she left Edward something. It's important to deal with this right now, today." Edward sits back down next to me and looks confused.

"What did she leave me?"

"How about I give you the letter that goes with it and you can read it now?" He reaches over and grabs an envelope and hands it to Edward. His hands shake as he opens it, then holds it in front of both of us to read.

_Edward,_

_If you are reading this, then I am gone. First, I want to apologize for everything I put you through when we were younger. I was young and dumb. I am now older and know better. I know I can never make up for it all, but I want to try._

_I got drunk in Vegas and was left pregnant and alone. I didn't find out about the baby till it was too late. My parents disowned me so I was on my own with him. I did it all alone, but he was worth it. I now see why you wanted kids. He is amazing. I just wish I saw him grow up to be a good man, like you._

_I don't know if you will agree, but I hope you will since you are the only hope I have of him having a good home. I hope you are happy and healthy, and maybe married and have kids of your own by now. I was selfish in my younger years, but now know better. I hired a private investigator to find his dad, but he came up with nothing. You are my only hope of him not going into foster care._

_Edward Jacob Denali, or EJ as he is known, was born on your birthday. I named him after the best man I knew. You. I contacted Jenks after I had him to put measure in place in case something happened to me. I can't even think about him being in the world alone, so I have left him in your care. I know you will raise him as your own, and take care of him to the best of your ability. I want you to adopt him and raise him to be as wonderful and loving as you are._

_Please look up and tell Jenks you will do this for me. I know I was shitty to you all those years ago, and got rid of something that was so precious, but I hope after all these years you will forgive me and do this for me, for him. Please I beg you, do this one last thing for me. I am trying to make up a little for the hurt I put you through years ago. I am more sorry than you'll ever know. Don't take out your hatred of me out on this innocent baby. Please take him in as your own and let me make this up to you for what I did in the past. I didn't really know what love was until I had him._

_I'm sorry, and I will be forever in your debt for you agreeing to this._

_Love, Tanya_

I look over to see Edward crying quietly. He looks over to me and looks surprised to see tears running down my cheeks.

"What do you think, baby?" I ask quietly. "I know she hurt you, but can we honestly leave this little boy to foster care? He doesn't have anyone to love him."

"You are my wife, and what you want will be considered too, baby," he whispers through his tears.

"Would you like to meet him? He's here with his social worker from Social Services."

"Bring him in, Jenks. I want to see this baby," Edwards tells him. Jenks gets up and goes to the door, opens it and a woman walks in with a baby. He has brown hair and big blue eyes. He looks over at us and smiles.

"Hi, baby boy," I coo to him. He holds his little hands out to me. I walk over and take him from the woman and snuggle him into me.

"Well you're a natural," the social worker says to me.

"I would hope so, I have a three year old." I look back at Edward. "We, have a three year old."

"So you know about babies and kids?" she asks.

"Yes, I have raised her almost alone for the last three years."

"Where is her father?"

"He died when I was pregnant. I have raised her with my dad's support on my own."

"And Mr. Cullen?"

"Is my husband now. We got married six days ago. He is so good with Katie. He's a natural Dad." I stand there with EJ in my arms and sway him in place. He seems happy and content in my arms.

"What are you thinking, Edward?" Jenks asks.

"It looks like Bella is fine with it, so am I. Start the adoption process. We will take him," he states.

"Jenks?" I ask.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen?"

"It's Bella. Can you please start the process for Edward to adopt Katie too?"

"You got it, Bella. I can do that for you."

"Thank you."

"Do you mind me coming to check out your place sometime this week so I can make sure he's being taken care of properly?" the social worker asks.

"Sure. We both work at Cullen during the day, but anytime after five will be fine," I answer.

"Do you have stuff to take care of him? A crib and such?"

"Just let me know what formula, size diapers and such and we will hit the store after we leave here. Do you have a car seat for him?" I ask.

"I have a diaper bag and car seat for him."

"Then that's all we need. We can take care of the rest when we leave. Walmart is going to be very happy with our money," I play. She laughs at my words. "Jenks will give you our home and work addresses, feel free to come by either whenever you want."

"I like you, Bella. You have made this very easy for me to feel at ease with leaving little EJ with you both. He seems like he will be in good hands with you."

"I will treat him as my own," I reply as I kiss the top of his little head. "He is just too cute. So, he will be one next month?"

"Yes, the poor thing didn't even have his mom a whole year," she replies sadly.

"If I can ask, what happened to Tanya?" I ask.

"She was in a car crash last night. She died on impact. The babysitter called the police when she didn't come home and I went and got EJ from her. Jenks was her emergency contact at the hospital so he was called and met me at the hospital. He told me about her will and Edward, so we contacted you as soon as we could. And here we are. It seems like everything will work out for EJ. He will have two parents who will take care of him and he won't be alone in this world."

"No he won't. Bella and I will take care of his as our own, he will have a big sister to look after him, and maybe more siblings in the future." Edward looks at me and winks.

"We just got married, and now have two kids. We will see about more babies later," I answer.

"My work here is done. Jenks has my number if you need me," the social worker says.

"Thank you, have a nice weekend. We need to go to Walmart and do some shopping, then go home to our daughter. Today is her birthday. We were at my in-laws celebrating when Jenks called."

"Wish your daughter happy birthday from me. It looks like she got a brother for her birthday," she laughs out. I over to Edward and smile.

"How are we going to top this next year?" I tease.

"We'll buy her a pony," he states. I roll my eyes as everyone starts to laugh, making the sleeping baby in my arms startle.

"Shhhh, EJ is sleeping. No loud noises," I scold.

"I see Mrs. Cullen now thinks of him as hers," she laughs out. "She is gonna go all mama bear on anyone who screws with him."

"Damn straight. He is mine now. He needs a mom, and he will have one," I state.

"Have a nice weekend all. I will see you all at some point this week."

"Feel free to call or come by anytime."

"Call me Tiffany. Thanks again, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, it's nice to see a couple take in a baby and love him like their own."

"We will see you soon, Tiffany. Thank you and see you soon," I say as she walks out the door. I look over and see Edward beaming at me. "What?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Being my wife, giving me a family, helping me take in a baby that is not ours. Need I go on?"

"No."

"Most of all, thank you for wanting me to adopt Katie. I want her, EJ and you. Forever."

"And maybe one of our own?" I tease.

"One, two, a hundred. Whatever you say, baby. I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's head out to Walmart and get this little guy what he needs. Call the family and have them meet us at the penthouse in two hours."

"How are we getting a crib and stuff home?" he asks.

"Ask Em to meet us at Walmart in an hour with his truck. Just don't tell him why. I want EJ to be a surprise."

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Cullen." Jenks can only laugh at our exchange as Edward pulls out his cell and dials.

"While he does that, can we talk, Bella?"

"Sure, Jenks. What's up?"

"Can we go talk in the chairs in front of my desk so Edward can make his call?"

"Sure, I need to sit. EJ is getting heavy in my arms." We walk over and sit in the chairs in front of his desk. "What's up?"

"I wanted to let you know I filed the suit against your ex-employer. We have court next month for it. I have gone to the diner and talked to the other employees. Apparently this isn't the first time he has done this. But, it will be his last. No one screws with my clients and gets away with it. I am going after him for everything he's worth and more."

"Remind me to stay on your good side, Jenks," I play.

"I'm sure you will, Bella. I will give you the date to show up to court later this week."

"Thanks, Jenks. We will talk soon," I say as Edward comes over to us.

"Everything alright, Bella?"

"We are fine, Edward. What happened?"

"They will all meet us, your dad included. Em will meet us at Walmart in an hour, so let's haul and get stuff done."

"Yes, sir." I salute him. Jenks starts to laugh at us.

"I like her, Edward. She's a keeper."

"Oh, I plan to, Jenks. She's my life. Her and the kids."

"I see that. I will file those papers on Monday for both adoptions and call with the court date for Bella's case against Mr. Newton."

"Talk to you this week. Thank you," Edward says shaking his hand. I walk over to the couch and place EJ into his car seat, locking it into place, grab his diaper bag and head for Edward and the door. We take EJ and place him behind the passenger seat in the seat belt and head for Walmart. "Do I even want to know how much stuff we are going to need to buy for him?"

"It will be fine, baby. We can buy a crib, diapers, wipes, bottles, formula and such and head back home. We can figure out the rest later."

"That doesn't sound too bad," he says as we pull into Walmart and head inside. I place EJ into the top of the cart and head for the baby department. We walk through the clothes, I check his size as I walk. I grab a few that I like as we walk to where the big stuff is. I point to a crib I see and smile.

"That one, it can be converted to a toddler bed, then a full."

"OK, what else?"

"A high chair," I point to one with jungle animals on it. Edward grabs the box and puts it into the cart.

"Next?"

"Bottles, formula, diapers and wipes," I state as we walk towards them.

"What size and kind of diapers?" he asks. I check the diaper bag to find size three Pampers.

"Size three Pampers. Grab the box on the bottom shelf." He places them on the bottom rack of the cart, then walks over to the wipes. "Grab the box of generic ones. Wipes don't need to be name brand." He puts the box of wipes with the diapers.

"I'm gonna go grab an employee to help me with the crib and the mattress. Why don't you and EJ go get bottles and formula while I do that."

"That works for me," I say as I walk to the bottles and formula on the next aisle while Edward walks away to find an employee to help. I check his bag and find regular bottles, sippy cups and formula. I grab more of the ones he already has, a bottle cap and nipple basket for the dishwasher, baby spoons, formula, baby food and snacks, and a few chew toys and head back into the clothes, grabbing some sheets and blankets for the crib, PJ's, socks, and a few outfits that I thought were so cute I had to get them for him. I grab a few outfits for Katie as well, and look around for Edward. I see him and an employee loading up the crib and a mattress onto a flatbed cart and head for me.

"We ready?" he asks as he eyes the full cart.

"Unless you want to get him more car seats, or a stroller," I tease.

"Oh, a stroller. Yes, let's get one of those. I saw one that comes with a car seat. Let's grab one," he says to the worker. He goes and grab a big box with a jungle theme, same as the high chair, and loads it onto the top of the bed.

"Is that everything?" the employee asks.

"I think so, we can always come back if we forgot anything."

"I'll help you to the front." We follow him to the registers and ring up everything. I don't even want to see the total. Edward swipes his credit card and is handed the receipt. We head for the door to find Emmett parked in the loading zone. He looks at us funny when he sees all the baby stuff. I am behind Edward with EJ in the cart. He has yet to see the baby.

"What's up with all the baby stuff, bro?" he asks Edward.

"It's for EJ," he replies.

"Who's EJ?"

"My son."

"What the fuck?!" Em shrieks.

**A/N: So there you have what happened to Tanya. Poor EJ has lost his mom. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank iloveedward12, flamingpen18, hapakids, Teamhotmen, and EmmaLee Rose for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

~Previously on ILC~

"Who's EJ?"

"My son."

"What the fuck?!" Em shrieks.

~Ch 25~

**EPOV**

"Shut it, Em. Not in front of EJ," I hiss as I look back at Bella and EJ in his seat.

"It's OK, baby, he's still asleep," Bella tells me.

"Explain yourself," Em demands as he crosses his arms in front of him.

"You can wait and see with the rest of the family. Now help me load all the big stuff so we can go home."

"I want to know how you have a son and Bella isn't upset about it. I know I would be pissed if Rose had a kid with someone else and I didn't know. Who's his mom?"

"Just help me load it all up, and we can go back to the house, and you can find out with the rest of the family."

Em huffs as he helps me with the crib, mattress, stroller and high chair as Bella takes the rest to our car and starts to load the trunk with the clothes, diapers, wipes, and such.

"Meet us at the penthouse. If you get there first, go up but don't say anything to anyone about why they are all there. I want this to be a surprise and to be able to explain what's going on. Please, Em?"

"Fine," he huffs. "I just want to know what's going on here. I'm worried. You are a newlywed and now there is a new baby added to this." I grab him into a hug as I watch Bella load EJ into the back seat and strap him in the seat belt.

"All will be revealed when we get home. Now let's go. Park in the garage in one of my spaces. We can unload after everyone meets EJ."

"See you there, bro." He climbs into his truck as I walk over to Bella. I get in the car, start it up and head back home. Bella grabs my hand as I drive. I peek at her when we stop at a light, and I wink at her.

"I love you, Bella. Thank you for staying with me and supporting me in this."

"Always, Edward. There is no other man I want to have, and raise kids with, other than you."

"What do you think about having a son with me?"

"And a daughter. You are Katie's dad, too, now."

"I am, is it OK if she calls me that?"

"If she wants to, baby. Ask her what she thinks."

I pull into the garage in our building and see Em get out of his truck as we pull in. I park next to him, help Bella get EJ out of the car and head to the elevator. I look at Em to see him looking at a sleeping EJ; his eyes widen in shock.

"I know, Em. He does look like her."

"Tanya." Em growls out.

"Drop it till you hear what happened, Em. Please?" I beg.

"Fine, but I am going to kill her for keeping him away from us." He growls out as the door opens and we get off and go into the apartment. We walk into the living room and watch as everyone looks confused at seeing Bella with a car seat in her hands.

"What's going on, Edward?" Mom asks.

"Sit down and we will explain," I answer as Bella takes EJ out of the carrier and snuggles him on the couch. I watch as Katie runs up to Bella and smiles at the baby.

"Who dat?"

"This is, EJ, baby girl. Your new brother," Bella explains.

"Ee bruda?"

"Yes. He wanted to come to wish you a happy birthday," Bella says as I watch as EJ raises his head, looks at Katie standing in front of him and smiles at her.

"He wike ee!" Katie shrieks out.

"He does. He knows you will watch over him," Bella tells her. I watch as EJ holds his little hands out to Katie. She takes them in hers and smiles at him.

"Hi, EJ," she coos to him. "Ee Katie, sistur."

"Sissss, sissss," EJ repeats.

"That's right, EJ, she's your sister," Bella says to him, grinning.

"Sissss, sisssss," he repeats happily.

"Will someone explain how Katie has this brother?" Mom asks.

"He's Tanya's." I start out as the people around me hiss in displeasure. "I should say, he was Tanya's."

"Wait, was?" Dad asks.

"She died last night in a car accident. She left EJ to me. Social services placed him with Bella and I, and we are adopting him. It was in Tanya's will. Her family disowned her when they found out she was pregnant. Jenks did the will and called me so EJ didn't go into foster care."

"And his father?" Mom asks.

"She said she hired a private investigator, and he couldn't find him. She was drunk in Vegas and couldn't find him after. She was raising him on her own. Jenks took care of everything. We are free to adopt him. He has no one else."

"So after everything she put you through, you just take in her son?" Mom asks incredulously.

"He's innocent. She wrote me a letter apologizing and asked me to take care of EJ for her and to adopt him. Bella and I are respecting her wishes and adopting him." I look over at Bella who winks at me and smiles. "Jenks is also starting the process of me adopting Katie too."

"What does EJ stand for?" Dad inquires.

"Edward Jacob, she said she named him after the best man she knew. Me. I remember her always saying she liked the name Jacob for a boy, so I guess she went ahead and used it for him."

"How old is he? When is his birthday?" Mom asks.

"Eleven months, one next month, on my birthday," I answer.

"Does that mean we can have a double birthday party with Father's Day?" Ali inquires.

"Oh shit, I'm a father now, so I get to celebrate Father's Day too."

"Yeah, and that means you now need to watch your language," Charlie teases.

"What do you think of now having two grandkids, Charlie?"

"As long as I can teach them to camp and fish, I am OK with it. Biological or adopted doesn't matter to me. I now have two grandkids to play with."

"Good man, Charlie," I say to him as he walks over to Bella and kneels down to look at EJ.

"Hi, EJ. I'm Grandpa Charlie," he coos to the baby.

"Dis Papa, EJ," Katie explains to him then points to Mom and Dad and continues. "Dat Gamma Es a Papa Car."

"Sisssss, sisssss," he says to her.

"Siwy, EJ. Ee sistur. No Gamma Es o Papa Car," she explains again as I walk over and take him out of Bella's hands. He snuggles into me easily. I pick Katie up to sit on my other knee. She snuggles into my other side. I just sit there with people chatting around me, enjoying the feel of my babies in my arms. I lean my head back and enjoy them baby talking to each other.

"Ma ma ma," EJ chants. I pick my head up and look at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but she's not coming back," I whisper to him. "But Bella will be a good mom to you now."

"Da da da," he says.

"Yes, buddy. I'm your daddy now," I say as the tears start to trickle down my face.

"Mi Dadee too," Katie tells EJ. I look over at Bella to see her crying too. I see her nod at me and smile.

"Yes, Katie. I am your Daddy, too, now."

"Wayyyyy!" she shouts out.

"Why you cheering, bunny?" Em asks.

"Ewar mi dadee too!" I look at Em and grin.

"Yes he is. I think Daddy needs to give you to one of the women so us men can go get all the stuff your dad and mom bought at the store for EJ. We need to put his crib together and stuff," Em explains.

"Wea EJ sweep, Dadee?"

"For now, with me and your mom. I want him to get used to being here before he gets his own room," I explain.

"He no sweep wif ee?"

"No, princess. When he's comfortable here, I'm sure Gramma Es will make him his own room."

"Otay, Ewar. Ee ean Dadee," she corrects as I beam at her words.

"I love you, my princess."

"Wuv oo," she replies as she leans over and kisses me.

"Can I watch Katie tomorrow? I want to take her somewhere special with me, and you can get EJ situated," Jasper asks. I look over at Bella who shrugs at me.

"Where do you want to take her, Jas?"

"To see Midnight," he replies.

"Who's Midnight?" Bella asks.

"Jasper's horse. He told me last week he wanted to take her to see him. I told him I'd talk to you about it."

"She's not going to ride him is she?" Bella inquires.

"Not yet. I want her used to him before I even attempt that. Plus, I know you and Edward would want to be there the first time she rides. Even if it's with me up there too," he answers.

"Will you take pictures for me?" she asks.

"If you want. We are going to brush him and feed him treats."

"Then, sure. What time?"

"Ten?"

"Sounds fine to me, Jas."

Jasper walks over to Bella and kisses her cheek. "Thanks, sis. I just want some time to spend with my little darlin'." He turns to Katie. "You hear that, buttercup? We get to go see my horsey tomorrow."

"Wayyyyyy!" Katie shouts out in glee. "Ee wea hosie sirt?"

"I will find it for you, baby girl," Bella answers.

"Tank oo, Mama."

"Ma ma ma," EJ repeats.

"EJ dat Mama." Katie points to Bella.

"Ma ma ma," he says again in glee as he looks at Bella.

"Come on, Eddie. Let's go get the little man set up so we can all go find dinner," Em says by the door. I watch Dad, Charlie, and Jas all walk to the door to help bring stuff in. I hand over EJ and Katie to the girls and head down to help with the men. We all load the elevator and head to the garage.

"I can't believe all that has happened this week," Dad mutters.

"Why, Carlisle?" Charlie asks.

"I get a new daughter and two grandkids in a week."

"Well, I got a son who's nearly my age and a grandson. I'm in the same boat."

"How old are you, Charlie?" I ask as the doors open and we unload into the garage.

"Forty-two. We had Bells when I was twenty."

"Where is Bella's mom?" Dad asks.

"Gone," Charlie growls out. "The bitch abandoned us when Bella was only a few months old."

"That explains why you supported her with Katie; you did it yourself." I clap him on the shoulder. "You are a good man, Charlie. Let me know if there is anything I can ever do to repay you for raising Bella and helping her with Katie."

"I don't need your money, Edward, but thank you for the offer. I'm just a simple man. I don't need much."

"Like father, like daughter," I mutter as we start to grab boxes out of the truck and load them into the elevator. Dad holds the door open as we load all the boxes into the elevator. We only want to make one trip for all of it. I can come back later and get the bags of stuff from the trunk, so I don't bother mentioning the bags. We head back up to the penthouse and unload everything into the foyer as Dad repeats holding the doors for us to unload the boxes. We open the front door and all grab boxes and the mattress and head for the bedroom with the bed, and the living room with the rest.

"Ali and I will put the high chair together, Bella," Rose says as she grabs the box and reads the instructions for assembling it.

"I'll do the stroller and carseat," Mom volunteers.

"Oh! We need to get the bags from the trunk. They have the bedding for the crib and we need to wash it," I hear my wife explain as I walk down the hall to our room where Jasper and Em are pulling the crib out of the box. In the meantime, Dad and Charlie place the mattress on the other side of the room to give us room to build the crib.

"Good choice on the crib, Edward," Em says as he reads the instructions to put it together.

"Why, Em?"

"It will grow with him. It's not only a crib but a toddler bed and then a full size bed when he gets older."

"I know, Bella said the same thing."

"She likes getting the most for her money, son," Charlie says to me, laughing.

"She might not if she saw the amount I have in the bank and my trust."

"It wouldn't matter. She could have a billion dollars and still want the most for her money."

"It's one of the reasons I married her. She didn't care that I have money. She said she wanted me for me. She didn't want my money. We still haven't had a chance to go to the bank and add her to my accounts nor does she know how much is in them."

"Be careful with her, son, she might kick your ass for not telling her these things," Charlie warns.

"I will, calm down. I'm gonna go out into the living room and check on the girls. I'll see if they need anything."

"I think the four of us can handle putting this together. Go check on the kids and girls."

"Thanks, Dad. See you in a few." I walk back to the living room as I see Mom, Ali and Rose pull open the boxes of stuff, and Bella goes to put EJ on the floor. I watch him crawl to the coffee table and stand himself up.

"Well I see my little man can crawl, but he doesn't appear to be walking yet," Bella announces as she stands up. "Do you guys have the kids, so I can run down to the car for the bedding so I can wash it?"

"We got them, Bella. Go," Mom tells her.

"I can go to the car, sweetheart. You keep an eye on the kids. I got this."

"If you say so, Edward."

"Oh, and on Monday we need to go to the DMV and the bank to change your name."

"Who says I want to change it?" she teases.

"Because you already said you were, sweetheart," I sass back.

"Fine," she huffs. "I will change it at the DMV, but you won't be adding me to your bank accounts. I told you before I don't want your money. Katie, EJ and I can live off of my wages."

"You will do no such thing, Isabella Marie Cullen," Mom states. "He is your husband, and as such, he will be supporting you and the kids."

"He will do no such thing, Esme. I didn't marry him for his money. I don't need a man to pay for everything. I am capable of taking care of myself and the kids!" Bella yells out. I hear feet running toward me down the hall I turn to see the guys come in with wide eyes at Bella's words.

"I told you so," Charlie hisses.

"Ladies, calm down," I try to soothe them. "There is no reason to fight. Especially in front of the kids," I say, pointing to Katie and EJ who are watching the action with wide eyes.

"Sorry, baby," Bella tells me.

"It's OK, sweetheart. We still need to discuss all that anyways. Between getting married, you starting at Cullen, and Katie's birthday, then getting EJ too, we haven't had time to talk about any of this."

"Sorry, Edward," Mom says.

"I know, Mom, just back off for now so we can talk about it."

"I need the stuff from the car."

"Do you want to get it, or me?" I ask.

"I'll go get it if you watch the kids," she says to me.

"I'll stay with the kids; you go grab the bags." I hand her the keys and kiss her as she turns for the door.

"Do you need help, Bella?" Ali asks.

"Sure, Ali. Come on." They walk out the door for the stuff. I turn to see the guys still standing in the hall.

"How's the crib coming?"

"We only needed a screwdriver, bro. It's done," Em states.

"Nice, now what?"

"I'm hungry," Em replies. I pick up the phone and order some dinner for everyone since they are all still here.

"... I hope you didn't buy him too many clothes, Bella. You know I'm gonna wanna dress him up in clothes from my store now too," Ali states as they enter.

"I know, Ali. That's why I only bought him a few things. I know not to argue about clothes with you." Bella laughs out.

"Good, now what are we going to do about your wardrobe?" Ali asks.

"I told you before, Ali. After my first paycheck. I just don't have the money."

"Back off, please, Al. I will talk to Bella about all this later. Then you can plan whatever you want," I state.

"Fine," Ali huffs out as the doorbell rings.

"Who's here?" Bella muses.

"I ordered dinner for everyone since they were still here. Let's leave everything and eat. I'm sure the kids are starving we don't even know when the last time EJ ate," I reason.

"Take them into the dining room I will go start all this and meet you all there."

"OK, baby, see you in a few minutes," I say as I watch her walk to the laundry room. I open the door and pay for the food. I hand it off to Jasper and Em who take it to the dining room as Ali and Rose grab plates, utensils and drinks and head for it too. A few minutes later Bella joins us in the dining room as I place EJ in his new high chair and hand him a breadstick and some butter noodles to eat. I do the same for Katie who is sitting next to EJ. Everyone digs into the food and all leave happy and full for the evening. We bathe both kids and put them into their beds, kissing them goodnight, before we both fall into our own bed for the night and fall asleep, exhausted.

**A/N: So there you have the explanations and meeting the family, setting up the furniture and the money talk. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and EmmaLee Rose for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

**This chapter is for my friend ggghhhaaarrr67 who is stuck at him with the flu. Enjoy babe!**

~Previously on ILC~

"OK, baby, see you in a few minutes," I say as I watch her walk to the laundry room. I open the door and pay for the food. I hand it off to Jasper and Em who take it to the dining room as Ali and Rose grab plates, utensils and drinks and head for it too. A few minutes later Bella joins us in the dining room as I place EJ in his new high chair and hand him a breadstick and some butter noodles to eat. I do the same for Katie who is sitting next to EJ. Everyone digs into the food and all leave happy and full for the evening. We bathe both kids and put them into their beds, kissing them goodnight, before we both fall into our own bed for the night and fall asleep, exhausted.

~Ch 26~

**BPOV**

I throw all of the new clothes and sheets into the washer and then head for the dining room. I sit next to Edward, who has already given each of the kids noodles and a breadstick to eat. I dish up some food and enjoy hanging out with the family. After they all leave, I put the clothes from the washer into the dryer and the kids into the tub. They play together as Edward and I watch them with glee. I grin as I watch EJ hold out a fish to Katie.

"Sissssss, sisssssss," he says to her.

"Tank oo, EJ," she replies as she takes the fish and hands him a little plastic cup to play with. He looks up at Edward and smiles.

"Da da da."

"Let's wash you and your sister so you both can go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow," Edward tells them as he starts to wash EJ's hair and I do Katie's. We wash them, put them into their PJ's, give EJ a bottle as we read a story to them in Katie's room and then put them down for the night into their own beds. Edward and I fall into bed and fall asleep within minutes.

I wake up with the clock going off and roll out of bed as EJ starts to cry. I walk over and pick him up.

"Awwww, baby. Don't cry," I coo to him. "I've got you; you're OK." I watch as Edward gets up and goes into the bathroom while I rock EJ to calm him down. I lay him down on my bed, change his diaper, and then get him dressed in some new clothes. We go into the kitchen and I make him a bottle, rocking him in my arms as he drinks it greedily. I take out food for breakfast and lunch one handed as he eats. When it's gone, I place the bottle in the sink and put him in his highchair with some Cheerios to snack on as I cook.

I make some eggs and fruit as I put together sandwiches and snacks for the day for everyone. I jump when I feel arms wrap around my waist as I place the food on the plates. I turn to see Edward dressed and ready for work. I give him a kiss as I notice Katie sit next to EJ at the table. I plate up Katie's and my food and follow behind Edward to the table. We sit and eat then I put the dishes into the sink and leave Edward with the kids so I can get showered and ready for the day.

As I enter the closet, I spot a cute top on my side that I have never seen before. I pull it off the hanger and smile when I realize where it came from, my little sneaky pixie sister. The clothing Nazi who thinks that my clothes aren't good enough or that I don't have enough. I will have to yell at her later; for now I will wear it since it's cute. I throw on some jeans and the top, grab some socks and shoes and head for the living room.

I walk out of the hallway to find Katie and EJ on the floor playing with each other, and Edward sitting on the couch watching them with a smile. He looks up at me as I walk into the room, and he gives me his crooked grin as he looks me over.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart."

"Thank you, baby. I think I'm gonna kill your sister though."

"Why?"

"This was in our closet and I didn't own it already, or buy it recently. I wonder where it came from?" I tease.

"I have a feeling a pixie flew in there and left it for you."

"That's what I was thinking."

"We almost ready?" he asks.

"Yep. I just need to pack the diaper bag and add the food for lunch and we can go."

"I'll wrangle the kids, you go get the rest."

"Deal." I lean up and kiss him as he stands then head to pack up the bag with stuff and grab our food. We lock up and head to work. I put EJ into the stroller and we head up to our office. As we exit the elevator, Heidi looks up in surprise at me pushing a stroller with a baby in it.

"Well who is this handsome little man?" she coos to the baby. EJ looks at her and smiles big.

"This is EJ," Edward says to her.

"Isn't he the cutest little thing."

"Let us know when Jasper gets here, Heidi."

"No problem, Mr. Cullen."

All of us pile into the office, and Edward settles Katie at the computer as I take EJ over to my desk to get him out of the stroller. I place him on the floor and let him crawl around the space. I look up to Edward and smile at the look of joy on his face as EJ crawls over to Katie and sits next to her as a movie starts. We both get to work, every now and then looking up to check on the kids and seeing them together watching a movie makes us smile.

What only seems like minutes later, the intercom rings out with Heidi's voice. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock are here."

"Thanks, Heidi. Send them in," Edward tells her as the door opens and Ali and Jazz walk into the office. Katie looks up and squeals in delight at seeing Jasper.

"Unca Japa!" she shrieks then runs over to him. I watch as EJ tries to follow her, crawling behind her as fast as he can go. We all start to laugh as he calls for her as he crawls.

"Sisssssss, sisssssss."

"That is so cute!" Alice yells out. "He's chasing her because she walked away."

"They are adorable, aren't they?" I ask.

"Do you mind if I take my nephew with me to the store while Jasper takes Katie to see Midnight?"

"Why?" I inquire.

"So I can get to know him, plus it looks like he doesn't have any toys to play with here, or a playpen or something to sleep in."

"So you just want a reason to shop," Edward states.

"Eh," Alice shrugs. "Tomato, tomahtoe."

"I might let you take him if you can only shop at Walmart," I say.

"Why only Walmart?"

"Because they have everything."

"I can agree to that, if I can still go to my store for his clothes I got together earlier."

"Deal." I hold out my hand and we shake on it.

"Damn, Bella," Jasper laughs out. "How in the hell did you just do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get her to shop at a regular store?"

"It's called negotiation, Jazz. Learn it. I'm a mom; I'm a pro at it."

"Hosey, Unca Japa?" Katie asks.

"Yes, little darlin', we are going to go see the horsey. Are you ready to go, buttercup?"

"Wes, peaz."

"Take her potty first please, Jasper," Edward suggests.

"Yeah, I don't need a wet truck seat," he teases.

"Do you have her carseat?" I ask.

"All installed and ready to go," he replies.

"Then potty break and go have fun. Just please be careful."

"Always. I love her too." He hugs Katie to him tighter and kisses her cheek.

"Wuv oo, Unca Japa."

"I love you too, buttercup." He leans over and gives her eskimo kisses making her giggle.

"Hosie, peaz."

"OK, buttercup. Let's go potty then we can go see Midnight."

"Otay. Tank oo." I watch Jasper take Katie to the bathroom as I change EJ's diaper for Alice to leave.

"Did you bring your car, Ali, or did you come with Jasper?" Edward asks.

"I came with Jasper. I figured you'd loan me your car since it has the baby's car seat."

"You figured right." He hands her his car keys. I place EJ into the stroller and put his diaper bag into the basket.

"He has bottles and diapers in his bag. Call if you need us."

"We will be fine, Bella. Just enjoy a few hours with your husband."

"Alice, I think we need to work while we are here. We can hang out with each other tonight." She turns to Edward.

"Take her out to lunch. You didn't get a honeymoon yet, so lunch can do for now, big brother."

"You know what, Ali? I like that idea. I think I will take her somewhere special to us for lunch."

"I made lunch, Edward. Remember?"

"Jasper and I can meet back here and eat with the kids."

"There's some for Emmett too. I have taken up feeding him with everyone else."

"That's smart, otherwise he would steal your food anyways," Ali teases.

"Ummmm, OK? I wouldn't mind spending time with just my husband."

"It's all settled then. Jasper will take Katie, and I will take EJ. Go have fun with your husband."

"But if you have Edward's car, and Jasper has yours, how are Edward and I going anywhere?" I ask. I see Edward pick up the phone and dial someone.

"Em? Can Bella and I borrow your car to go out to lunch? Jasper is taking Katie to see Midnight in his, and Ali is taking EJ shopping. Yes, I know. Yes, she did make you lunch again. You can come eat with the kids when Jasper and Ali come back. OK, thanks." He turns back to us. "Em is loaning us the Land Rover. He will come have lunch with Jasper, Ali and the kids when they get back. Now let's get them out and go enjoy the few hours of alone time we have been offered."

"I guess I have no choice." I cross my arms and pretend to be mad. I turn to Alice. "Speaking of no choices..." I trail off as I point to my top. "This happened to show up in my closet this morning. Do you know where it came from, Ali?"

"Ummmm, well, you know..."

"I thought so. I don't mind it, just ask next time. You know how I am about presents."

"You're my sister now, get over it. I do it to Rose too, it's not just you. If I see something cute, I buy it. I want my sisters to look good. And let me tell you, you look good."

"Thanks." I blush.

"I just wanted you to have a nice top to wear to work. I know you don't have many clothes, and I figured I'd start you off slow. One top or dress at a time."

"I can deal with one at a time, but I don't expect you to buy them all. Maybe when I get my first paycheck we can go to a store or two. I want to get a few items at a time, every few paychecks."

"I think I can work with small increments."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my wife?" Jasper asks in shock.

"I don't wanna push her, or she might go without me when she does go," Alice explains.

"That is exactly what would happen; you know me already, Alice."

"I want to spend more time with you. Rose and I had fun with you at the spa, and I'd like to keep that going."

"Maybe the guys want to have a day with the kids next weekend, and you, Rose and I can go out shopping and to lunch."

"Can we go to Mia Bella too?" she negotiates. I turn to Edward.

"Speaking of Mia Bella..." I say while I cock my eyebrow at him in question.

"Uh... well..." Edward stutters out.

"I think Jasper, the kids, and I will leave you both to talk." Alice grabs the stroller as Jasper picks Katie up and walks her over to us, we both kiss her and EJ as they walk by to leave. I look at Edward as the door closes.

"Let's go grab the keys for Em's truck and head out. We can talk while we walk around the city."

"OK, let's go." I grab my purse as we walk out of the office. We walk into Emmett's office, he holds out the keys, Edward takes them and we walk back out with Emmett wiggling his eyebrows at us with a grin on his dimpled face.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he shouts out as the door closes. Edward and I burst into laughter as we walk to the elevator. He hits the button to go down, the doors open, and we get on. The elevator stops on nineteen and I groan as the doors open and Tyler and another man walk onto the elevator. Edward and I just stand there as they enter.

"Ty, who's the hot girl?"

I hear Edward growl at him as the words exit his mouth.

"Her name is not hot girl. It's Bella or Mrs. Cullen."

"Shit!" the guys hisses. "I didn't think he could hear that." He turns to Edward and me. "Sorry, Mr. and, apparently, Mrs. Cullen."

"I wish people would stop hitting on my wife," Edward complains. I lean over and kiss him.

"Me too, baby." I lay my head on his shoulder as the elevator opens and they go to get off.

"It won't happen again, Mr. Cullen."

"I warned Tyler already; this is your only chance, Eric. If I hear you do it again, you will lose your job. I pay you to work, not hit on co-workers."

"We will see you later, boss." The doors close and we continue down to the ground floor. We climb into Em's truck and Edward heads off into Seattle to wherever he wants to take me to talk and eat.

**A/N: So there you have some office and kid fun with Alice and Jasper. A new man hits on Bella, will they ever learn she's taken? What will happen with their talk and lunch? Where will they go? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

~Previously on ILC~

"We will see you later, boss." The doors close and we continue down to the ground floor. We climb into Em's truck and Edward heads off into Seattle to wherever he wants to take me to talk and eat.

**Warning- This chapter is short. Next one will be usual or longer. I don't wanna break up their talk. See you next week with their chat. Enjoy some Jas and Ali fun with the kids!**

**~Ch 27~**

**JPOV**

After we leave Cullen, I load Katie into my truck and head for the stables. I am so excited to show her Midnight. We drive out of the city and head north. Once we reach our exit, I watch Katie start to bounce in her car seat as we slow off of the ramp. I turn toward the stable and can't help but grin at Katie's reaction to our trip.

"You excited, buttercup?"

"Wes. I tee miyite?"

"Yes, little darlin'. We are going to see Midnight."

"Tank oo, Unca Japa."

We pull into the stable drive and head for the paddock where Midnight should be. I get Katie out of her seat and grab the bag with the treats for Midnight.

Katie takes my hand and I lead her to go find my horse. We check the paddock to find it empty, so we head for the barn. I find him in a stall, and when he sees me he walks over and places his head over the door.

"Well, howdy, Midnight." I get him to nicker at me in return.

"Ee tak."

"He sure did talk to me." I pick Katie up for her to pet him. He stands still as her little hand runs over his head. He lets out a neigh of happiness at the love being shown to him.

"Hi, hosey." Midnight snorts at her in reply, making her giggle.

"Would you like to brush him, buttercup?" I ask.

"Wes, peaz."

I put Katie back on the ground as I clip a lead onto Midnight, open the door and lead him to a place to tie him up so we can brush him. I take his brush out of the bag and place Katie onto his back so she can do the top of him. I use one hand and take a few pictures of her brushing him and send them to the family. I help her brush him where she can't quite reach, and she smiles as Midnight raises his head for her to pet some more.

"How you doing up there, buttercup?" I ask Katie.

"Ee yike, miyite."

"I can see he likes you too, Katie."

"Ee ide hem?"

"Not this time, little darlin'. I promised your mom and dad they can be here when you get to ride for the first time."

"Otay, Unca Japa."

"Would you like to help me give him treats now? I think you did a good job brushing him for me."

"Wes, peaz. Tank oo."

I help her down, walk us over to the bag and grab out a few apples and carrots for him. We spend the next little bit feeding him his treats and then I help her braid his mane a little, making her giggle at me. We place him back into the stall and go out to lunch at Chuck E. Cheese. We eat pizza and play games together, thoroughly enjoying our time together. On the ride back into Seattle, she falls asleep in her carseat, and I can't help but grin at how much this little girl means to me.

**APOV**

I pack up EJ and head out with him. We hit Walmart and grab some baby toys and a pack and play for him to sleep in at the office. I noticed they only had a stroller for him in there, no toys or a comfortable place to sleep.

We head to my store where I give him a bottle, change his diaper and have at my racks for him. My nieces and nephews will always be stylish and have up-to-date clothes. I grab everything from PJ's to jeans, dress pants and button ups. I squeal in excitement when I see the little mini suits that he can wear for his birthday next month. He even gets some baby Chuck's just like Bella, Edward and Katie have.

After the stores, we head to the park where I push him for a while on a baby swing, enjoying his giggles. I take some pictures of his glee and send them to the family. When I see him starting to fade, we walk across the street to a little cafe and get some lunch. I order him some butter noodles and bread and myself a sandwich with some iced tea. I feed EJ first and then eat mine as he plays with our spoons, chewing on them and slobbering everywhere. After the food is gone, we head back to the office. I grab EJ and head up to the offices.

"Hello, Mrs. Whitlock. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen aren't back yet. Everyone is in the office with Katie, watching a movie. You can go on in."

"Thanks, Heidi." I push EJ into the office to find Katie, Rose, Em, and Jas all on the couch watching what sounds like _Beauty and the Beast._

"Anta Awis! EJ!" Katie shouts as she sees us enter.

"Sisssss, sisssss," EJ replies with glee.

"Hey, baby girl. What's going on in here?" I ask.

"Oovie. Mama a Dadee no ack."

"I see that. Can EJ and I come watch the movie with you?"

"Wes."

I wheel EJ over next to the couch and sit in Jasper's lap as we watch the rest of the movie. When it's over, we hear voices coming from the other side of the door. It opens as Edward and Bella walk in, holding hands and smiling.

**A/N: So there you have some Jas and Katie time, and EJ and Alice time. Sorry it's so short, I wanted the talk to be a whole chapter and not broken up. Up next- the talk. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping! PS The shopping cart takes 2 days to work and will be up tomorrow, Saturday. If you live outside of US, let me know. I can ship to myself, then Internationally.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

**This chapter is for my new friend, Lizzard43. She cracks me the hell up! This ones for you, babe!**

~Previously on ILC~

I wheel EJ over next to the couch and sit in Jasper's lap as we watch the rest of the movie. When it's over, we hear voices coming from the other side of the door. It opens as Edward and Bella walk in, holding hands and smiling.

~Ch 28~

**EPOV**

We climb into Em's truck and head for the street. I head north to somewhere we can walk, talk, have lunch and fun if we wish. I park in the lot a few minutes later and look over to see Bella smiling at me.

"Here?" she asks.

"Here."

"Why?"

"Cause we can walk around and talk then have some lunch and fun if we want for the next little bit."

She opens her door and gets out. I get out and meet her in front of the truck, take her hand, and lead her across the street into the plaza. We walk around the arcades just enjoying the scenery.

"Why don't we go up and get lunch? We can talk up there." I ask her, pointing to the building.

"Sure."

She shrugs her shoulders and walks with me into the building and over to the elevator bank. We head up to the restaurant and walk up to the hostess stand.

"Welcome to Sky City. Do you have a reservation?" she asks, batting her eyelashes at me.

"No, do we need one?" I ask, clearly ignoring her eyefucking of me.

"Name?"

"Cullen." At hearing this she looks me up and down, clearly ignoring my wife and practically drools at me.

"Follow me please, Mr. Cullen," she purrs.

"That's Mister and Missus Cullen, Miss," I snap. She looks at us with wide eyes.

"Uh...yes...sorry..." She takes us to a table, places the menus down and walks away.

"This is only the second time we've been here, and the second time of hostesses hitting on you," Bella muses.

"Welcome to Sky City... oh shit!" I hear hissed from next to me. I turn to see our waitress from last time, Maggie.

"Is Tammy here by chance?" I growl out.

"Be right back," she squeaks. A few minutes later, Tammy walks up and looks surprised to see us.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Cullen?" she asks.

"You can do the same as you did last time, Tammy. The same shit happened again." I sigh. "And the hostess completely ignored my wife this time."

"Wife?" she asks, cocking her eyebrow at me. I can't help but grin at her.

"Yep. Bella and I got married a few weeks ago."

"Congratulations then. Would you like me to send another waiter over to take your order?"

"Sure, but make sure they don't linger. Bella and I have stuff to talk about."

"You've got it. I will send our best waiter over." She walks away as Bella and I gloss over the menu.

"Welcome to Sky City... Oh. Hi, Bella Swan and the man who says he's Edward Cullen."

I turn to see Bella's wannabe boyfriend standing in front of us again.

"That's Mister and Missus Cullen to you, Jake," Bella growls out. I watch his face pale as he looks at her left hand and sees the rings that adorn her finger.

"Does Charlie know you married someone almost as old as he is?"

"Who do you think walked me down the aisle to him?" she snarks back.

"You didn't have to marry him for his money, Bella. You could have come to me. I would have taken care of you and Katie; all you had to do was ask."

Bella flies out of her chair and slaps him across the face.

"Jacob Ephraim Black! How dare you accuse me of marrying Edward for any other reason than I loved him."

I see Tammy run toward us and look at Bella in shock.

"What is going on, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Jacob," she sneers. "Just accused me of marrying Edward for his money. So I slapped him. How dare he accuse me of that!"

"Jacob?" Tammy asks. "Did you say that to Mrs. Cullen?"

"You mean, my friend, Bella?" he sneers back.

"I don't care if you do know Mrs. Cullen outside of work. We don't treat paying customers like that. This is the second time they have been here and have had problems. I am not going to lose them as customers. Do I need to send you home or fire you for your verbal assault?"

"No, Tammy. I will just take their orders and leave them alone."

"And here I thought after I left you that huge tip last time you would have been nicer to us," I interject.

"You can't buy me, like you bought Bella."

"Jake, go," Tammy demands. "You are off for the rest of the day. If you say one more thing, I will have no choice but to let you go."

"Fine!" he huffs at her then turns to Bella. "When you are done being a trophy wife, come find me. I will take care of you and Katie."

"Sorry, Jake, but that won't be happening. Edward and I now have two kids, and we will be taking care of them together."

"I thought he didn't have any kids?"

"Not like it's any of your business, but we are adopting." She looks at him smugly. "And Edward is adopting Katie too."

"But...but..." he sputters.

"Edward is my forever; get over yourself, Jake. It has never been, and never will be, you. Learn it now, and learn it well. I only thought of you as a friend and nothing else. For over a year it has been Edward. He's smart, caring, loving, funny, protective of his family, and loves me and Katie more than anything. Now EJ as well. We are his as he is ours. Katie, EJ and I are his world. He makes us happy. He doesn't care about the money or fame. He cares about people. He wants and likes to take care of the people he loves the most. He doesn't flaunt his money in people's faces. He makes sure everyone is happy and healthy. That is why I married him."

I lean over and kiss the hell out of her.

"I love you, baby. You are right; you and the kids _are _my world."

"Go home, Jacob. We will talk tomorrow. I will be taking over Mister and Missus Cullen's table now."

I watch Jacob stomp away and check to make sure my wife is OK before I turn to Tammy to order.

"I'd like a Coke and the Ribeye, Tammy, thanks."

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"I'll also have a Coke and the Pork Sandwich."

"I'll be right back with your drinks and put in your entrees."

I watch her walk away and turn and smile at my wife.

"Let's get down to it. I want everything worked out so we can stop arguing about money."

"Let's."

"I want to go to the DMV and change your name and address then go to the bank and add you to all my accounts after lunch. We can close yours and add your money to our joint account. Since my parents have already opened a college account for Katie, we won't need to do that. You can have your paychecks direct deposited into our accounts and then you will be contributing to the bills also. What do you think?"

"What about the apartment? I don't think it's big enough for all of us."

"I already outright own it. We can sell it and buy a house. I've already been looking around. I found a few I think you might like. They have big backyards for the kids to play in and plenty of room to grow if we have kids of our own."

"Where are they?"

"Near Em, Rose, and my parents."

"Do you plan on a mortgage or paying outright for it?"

"We have the money to do either. If we pay for it outright, we will have one less bill to pay."

"And selling the apartment?"

"Will be paying for most of the houses I've looked at so far. It won't be too much more out of pocket."

"No buying expensive things without talking to the other, got it?"

"How expensive?"

"Anything car and over."

"So if I wanna to go Tiffany's and buy you something sparkly?" I ask, while I give her my crooked grin that I know she loves.

"I don't need presents, but if you so wish, don't go overboard. I am a simple girl, and therefore, like simple pieces. I would eventually like some studs, or something, to represent the kids."

"That's good to know, Mrs. Cullen. You know Mother's Day is coming."

"Be good, or I will do nothing for you next month for your birthday or Father's Day," she warns as Tammy puts down our drinks and walks away seeing us in the middle of talking.

"Have you thought of anything for Charlie?"

"He's done so much for me and Katie. I wish I could do something extravagant for him. Just this once."

"What would you like to do for him?"

"Do you know he has to drive the cruiser everywhere because he has helped me and Katie for the last four years? For what he's loaned/given us, he could have bought himself a truck and a boat by now. He borrows one from Jake's dad just so he can fish."

"Then that's what we should do for him. I want to thank him for everything he's done to take care of two of the most important people in my life. We can even get him a used truck and boat if you want. I know how you are about spending that much money, baby."

"Just this once I wanna say fuck it and just go to the Dodge dealer and grab a truck, and then head over to Bass Pro Shops and buy him the best fishing boat on the market."

"So after lunch do you wanna go take my black card out for a spin and do just that?"

"Fuck it, let's do it. This will be my one splurge. My dad deserves it. We can run home and grab the marriage license and do our errands then have some fun with the card. This can be the one time I am OK with spending a shitload of money on something that isn't a dire necessity. As long as we have a roof over our heads, and the kids education is taken care of, I don't see why we can't do this for my dad. Are you sure you are OK with spending this much money on my dad, Edward?"

"This can be the start of me thanking him for taking care of two of the most important people in my life. This won't even touch the interest in my trust anyways, so it's no big deal."

"Oh God, I forgot you said you had one of those. Do I even wanna know how much is in there?"

"My family is old money, very old. Like back in England old. They came here and hit it big with the stock market and oil. I work just to pass the time, and I enjoy what I do. But none of us would ever have to work if we didn't want to. Our kids, their kids, and so on."

"Please keep the amount to yourself then. I don't wanna know."

"But you will see when we get to the bank."

"Nope. I will just sign the papers. I really don't wanna know. I married you for you, not your money."

"I know, baby. And that's one of the many reasons I love you."

"Here's your lunch, guys. Do you need anything else?" Tammy asks as she sets down our food.

"No thanks, Tammy," I answer.

"I think we are fine. Thanks," Bella adds as she dips a fry into some ketchup and takes a bite.

"Then I will leave you alone to enjoy your food, and I am going to go check on your dessert."

"But we haven't ordered any yet?" Bella replies.

"It's for the hassle, and to celebrate your marriage."

"Just know if it involves alcohol, we will have to take it with us. We still have errands, work, and our kids to deal with today."

"Then I will do what I did last time, send it in a bag home with you."

"You don't have to do that, Tammy," I reply.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. Now I will leave you both to eat, and I will go grab you both refills on your drinks. Can I get you anything else?"

"No, thanks."

She walks away as Bella and I dig into our food. She comes back a few minutes later and refreshes our drinks, then heads away again.

"Since you are adopting Katie, and we are adopting EJ, what are we doing about their names?" Bella inquires.

"What do you want to do, baby? Do you want them to be Cullens too?"

"Yes. What about EJ's first name. Do you like that he's an Edward too?"

"Would you ever want to name a boy of ours after me?" I ask.

"I don't like juniors. Everyone deserves to be themselves. Not a junior without their own identity."

"So should we keep his name Edward Jacob, and still call him EJ?"

"Yes, I also think we should add his current last name as a middle name so he still has a piece of his mother too."

I grab her hand and squeeze it.

"Are you sure?"

"Everyone deserves to know where they come from. She might not have been a good person in her twenties, but she did ask you to take care of him as your own, so that is what we will do."

"So we will have Katrina Marie Cullen, and Edward Jacob Denali Cullen?"

"For now, who know's about the future. We could always have one or two of our own."

"I like that idea. But as I told you before, if we do or not, I won't love our two that we have now any different."

"I love you, Edward Anthony Cullen."

"As I you, Isabella Marie Cullen." We kiss as Tammy comes back with a to-go bag and a smile on her face.

"So how was everything?"

"Fine, thanks. Now all we need is the check so we can go run our errands."

"Lunch is on me for all the hassle the last two times you have come in. Just take dessert and go enjoy it tonight."

"We can't accept that, Tammy," I reply.

"Too bad. I insist. Now go enjoy the afternoon with your wife." She hands me the bag and walks away. I grab a hundred out of my wallet and leave it on the table as Bella stands up and smiles at my actions.

"You are a good man, baby."

"Thanks, sweetheart. Now let's run home drop the bag off and head off to run our errands."

We hold hands as we go down the elevator and to the truck. We drive home, grab our stuff and head back out after we put the bag into the fridge.

The DMV and the bank don't take very long, Bella happens to use the same bank so we just transfer her money into our now joint accounts and head for the truck dealer. We don't find one on the lot we like, so it gets located at a dealer in Idaho, and we are told it will be here in a week. We pay and fill out the shipping information then head for Bass Pro Shops where we pick out a nice fishing boat, order it and head back to the office and our waiting family. This weekend I plan on taking the kids out to find Bella the perfect Mother's Day present.

**A/N: So there you have their talk. Did they work everything out? I think with everyone money combined it is irrelevant whose money pays for what, only that it's paid. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

~Previously on ILC~

The DMV and the bank don't take very long, Bella happens to use the same bank so we just transfer her money into our now joint accounts, and head for the truck dealer. We don't find one on the lot we like so it gets located at a dealer in Idaho and we are told it will be here in a week. We pay and fill out the shipping information then head for Bass Pro Shops, where we pick out a nice fishing boat, order it and head back to the office and our waiting family. This weekend I plan on taking the kids out to find Bella the perfect Mother's Day present.

~Ch 29~

**BPOV**

I wake up on Saturday morning to someone bouncing on the bed. I look over to find Alice and Rose covering their mouths, trying to hold in their giggles as they try to wake me up.

"What the hell?" I ask groggily.

"Get a move on, chicky. We have plans today," Alice squeals.

"No we don't."

"Yes, we do. Now get up and throw on something comfy. Esme is waiting for us in the living room."

"What about the kids?" I inquire.

"They guys are watching them," Rose states.

"Uh, I don't think so. Not after the last time."

"Relax. Carlisle will be with them. They have it under control."

"But do you not remember the last time?"

"Yes. But Carlisle is responsible. He won't let that happen. Plus, they have EJ now too. How much trouble can they get in?" Rose asks.

"I'm not so sure about this," I state as I get up and head for the bathroom.

"You can talk to the men before we go if you aren't sure, Bella," Rose reminds me.

"I will do just that. Thanks, Rose."

I watch Ali and Rose walk out of my bedroom as I close the bathroom door. I turn on the shower and brush my teeth while I wait for it to heat up. I wonder why I didn't hear the kids wake up this morning as I climb into the shower, wash quickly and get back out. I dry off and head for the closet, toss on some yoga capris and a tank and head for the living room. I enter it to find practically the whole family in it.

"Where's Edward?" I inquire.

"Kitchen," Esme answers.

"I'm gonna go check on him before I leave. Be right back," I say as I head for the kitchen. "Hey, baby."

"Hey, sweetheart. I see Ali and Rose came and got you up."

"They did. May I ask why I have plans I don't know about?"

"I made reservations for the four of you to go to the spa to get ready for Mother's Day tomorrow."

"And what will you guys and the kids be doing?"

"We have plans to go shop for you moms."

"Which spa might we be going to?" I ask as I cock my eyebrow at him and place my hand on my hip.

"Mia Bella," he whispers.

"And how long have you had Mia Bella?"

"A year."

"Who named it?"

"I did."

"How did you come up with the name?" I tease as he turns beet red.

"I might have named it after you," he says shyly. "I wanted you to be mine so badly. I couldn't help it. I thought if I couldn't have you in real life, then I could at least have your name to remind me of you. Please say you aren't mad at me for doing it?" he begs.

I walk over to him and kiss him with as much passion as I can muster.

"I'm not mad, baby. It's kinda sweet. What are your plans with the kids?"

"It's none ya."

"Huh?" I ask.

"None ya business."

"You do remember what we talked about on Monday, right?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Nothing more than a car price, and you like simple."

"Is everything ready for my dad, tomorrow?"

"Yes, it's all been delivered to my parent's house. Are you sure you want to give it to him on Mother's Day?"

"Yes, he was both mother and father to me, so it's fitting."

"If you say so."

"We can give it to him separately."

"OK, now go grab my sisters and mom and head out. Your appointment is in twenty minutes."

"Fine." I pretend to huff and cross my arms.

"Don't you fine me, Isabella. Unless you want me to take you into our bedroom and put you across my knee," he replies mock sternly.

"Promises, promises," I reply as I run my hand from his neck down his chest, and all the way to the bulge in his jeans. I squeeze his rock hard cock then turn and walk out of the kitchen as he growls at me for leaving him high and dry. I giggle as I walk back into the living room.

"You ready to go, Bella?" Esme asks.

"I will be in one sec." I turn to the guys. "Jasper?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Where are your handcuffs?"

"In my truck."

"And where is your truck?"

"Home, why?"

"Ok, good, just checking. I don't wanna come home to a repeat performance of the last time you all babysat."

The girls all start to laugh as the words come out of my mouth. The guys just sit there looking sheepish.

"Don't worry, Bella. I will make sure that doesn't happen," Carlisle states.

"You better not, Carlisle. Otherwise, I won't let you all watch my children again. If Katie does that to all of you, then who will be able to watch EJ?"

"Point well made. You are a good mom," Carlisle says. "I will make sure that the men take good care of those kids."

"And don't let my husband go overboard on the spending for tomorrow."

"I can't make any promises on that one. We all have presents to buy for tomorrow, and you both deserve the best."

"Just remember," I warn. "The best things in life are homemade."

"We will take that under advisement."

"Oh, Bella. I like the idea of homemade too," Esme praises. "It's been years since anyone has made me something for any holiday."

"We'll see what we can do about that, Mom," Em says as Esme, Rose and Ali get up off of the couch. I kiss Katie and EJ's head while they sit on Em and Jas, grab my purse and head out the door with the ladies.

We all climb into Esme's SUV and head out to the spa. We are soon pulling into Mia Bella's parking lot and heading inside.

"Welcome to Mia Bella, Mrs. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, and Mrs. Whitlock. The boss has you all set up for the works, so come on back and let's get you started."

"Thanks...?"

"Lola."

"It's nice to know my husband has good people working for him. You are very polite and helpful."

"Well thank you very much, Mrs. Cullen. It's nice of you to say that."

"You're welcome, Lola. And please call me Bella."

Lola leads us into the changing room, we change into fluffy robes and head to the lounge to wait to be called for whatever Edward has set up.

After my massage, I go into the garden to wait for my nails to be done. I find Rose sitting at the table staring into nothing.

"Rose?" I whisper to not startle her thoughts.

"Oh, hi, Bella. What's up?" she asks as I sit down next to her.

"What has you so deep in thought?"

"I'm slowly freaking myself out."

"Why?"

"Em and I are trying something, and I am freaking out about it."

"Don't be mad, but if you are talking about getting pregnant, he let it slip to me a while ago."

I hear her let out a deep sigh and give me a small smile.

"I'm not mad at him. He's so excited about the possibility since Katie and EJ have joined us, I am kinda losing it."

"What are you so worried about? You know I've done this before."

"What happened when you found out? How did you feel? What did you go through? How was labor?"

"Woah, Rose. Slow down. One question at a time. What do you wanna know first?"

"How did you find out?"

"I thought I had the flu. I was so sick all the time."

"So you got sick a lot?"

"I did. It wasn't morning sickness, it was all day sickness. It's a wonder I passed all my classes while I was pregnant. But you need to know that every pregnancy is different. I might have gotten sick last time, but maybe not the next."

"I can put up with it if I have to. I just want a baby so badly."

"Next question?"

"Labor, does it hurt?"

"As with the morning sickness, it depends on each person. I was in labor with Katie for fourteen hours. The next, who knows. People vary with each baby; it could be two hours or twenty hours."

"Oh God, twenty hours?"

"Deep breaths, Rose. It will be fine. Whatever you have to go through, you always have to look at the end picture. At the end, you will have a prefect little mix of you and Em. How could you not want to go through that?"

"Do you want that with Edward?"

"Honestly, yes. When it happens, it happens."

"So are you trying?"

"Nope, I'm on the shot."

"When were you thinking of doing it?"

"Maybe after EJ is eighteen months. Then they will be two years apart, like Katie and EJ are."

"So we could be pregnant at the same time?"

"Maybe. Would that be OK with you?"

"I'd love for my baby to have a cousin close in age." She looks at me anxiously. "Bella, can you keep this to yourself? I don't want to get Ali or Esme's hopes up. I don't know when it will happen."

"My lips are sealed. Do you mind if I tell Edward?"

"It doesn't bother me. Just tell him to keep it to himself," she whispers as Esme and Alice walk into the garden.

"Mrs. Cullen?" someone calls. We all turn our head in the direction of the voice.

"Which one?" Alice asks.

"Edward's wife?"

"Call me Bella," I say as I get up and turn to see her eyes widen at my name. I guess people don't realize this place is named after me. I turn back to my sisters-in-law and mother-in-law and look at them in question. "Did you know that Edward named this place after me?" They all smile, and nod in agreement. I turn and follow the person to get my nails done.

After I am polished, waxed, and my hair is done we finally head home for lunch. We all unload back at the apartment and head upstairs to see what damage the kids and men have done in our absence.

I am in utter shock to find the kids playing with toys on the living room floor, and the men all sitting on the couch playing video games. I roll my eyes at the sight. _Men!_

"So how did it go?" I ask out loud, making them jump in surprise.

"Fine," Edward answers.

"Did you get everything done you wanted?"

"Yep," he replies.

"Did you go overboard?"

"Nope."

"Am I only gonna get one word answers?"

"Maybe," he teases.

"Whatever. Do you guys all want lunch?"

"Sure, Bells. You know I'm always up for food," Em answers.

"I should be surprised, Em. But I'm not. I know you are always up for food since I seem to feed you daily," I snark back.

"Can you blame me? Your food kicks ass."

"Assssssss, asssssssss," EJ parrots.

I watch Rose storm across the room and smack him upside his head after hearing EJ repeat him. "Emmett! You have to learn to watch your mouth!" she yells as I run over and scoop EJ up and take him with me into the kitchen.

"Don't listen to your Uncle Em, baby boy. He has a potty mouth and doesn't know any better."

"Ma ma ma," he says as he pats his little hands on my cheeks.

I lean over and kiss his little chubby cheeks and coo, "That's right, baby boy, I'm your Mama."

I place him in his high chair, grab him some Cheerios and start to make lunch for everyone. I grab out a couple of Fuji apples and four cans of chicken breast to make chicken salad sandwiches. After the mix is done, I make an assembly line of plates with bread and mayo, placing a spoonful of chicken in the middle and spreading it around the bread, then putting the top on and put a handful of chips on each plate. I make Katie a PBJ and heat up a jar of noodle dinner for EJ.

I walk over to the doorway and yell for the group. "Lunch is ready!"

I open the fridge so everyone can grab a drink and head over to hand out the plates as people file in to get their food.

"Tank oo, Mama," Katie says as I hand her sandwich over, and she follows everyone into the dining room to eat.

"You grab our food; I will take the high chair into the dining room," Edward says as he leans over and kisses me.

"Thank you, baby."

I take our plates and drinks into the dining room as he follows with EJ. We all sit down and dig into our food. I give EJ a bite of his food in between mine so we both can eat.

After lunch we all just hang out for the rest of the day. Carlisle orders in dinner so I don't have to cook again for everyone, and we watch _The Game Plan_ while we eat our pizza.

I fall into bed exhausted after the kids are bathed and put into bed. Not even awake enough to take advantage of my very sexy husband when he climbs into bed naked.

**A/N: So there you have the spa day and some family time. So Edward finally reveals he in fact **_**did**_ **name Mia Bella after Bella. What do you think of Bella and Rose's conversation? Do you think her fears are valid? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

~Previously on ILC~

I fall into bed exhausted after the kids are bathed and put into bed. Not even awake enough to take advantage of my very sexy husband when he climbs into bed naked.

~Ch 30~

**EPOV**

I luckily wake up to find EJ standing in his crib but not crying. I don't want him to wake Bella up, so I grab him out and go to check on Katie. Katie is awake too and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Good morning, princess."

"Sissssss, sisssssss," EJ adds.

"Moin, Dadee. Wah, Mama?" she asks.

"Still asleep. Wanna come with EJ and me to go make her some breakfast in bed?"

"Wes, peaz."

"Did you go potty yet?"

"No."

"Go potty and then come find EJ and me in the kitchen."

"Otay, Dadee."

I am so glad over the last month that she has learned to use a step stool to use the potty alone. It has saved us from the pee pee monster. I walk into the kitchen, placing EJ into his high chair and grab him some Cheerios to mack on as I get out the stuff to make Bella breakfast. I take out some fruit to cut up, giving EJ some banana to eat as I cut it up. Katie comes and joins us in the kitchen, sitting in her chair at the table, watching me cut up the fruit.

"What should we make Mommy, princess?"

"Waples."

"Oh, I like that idea. Waffles it is."

"Tank oo, Dadee."

"Welcome, my little princess."

I walk over to the pantry and pull out a box of waffle mix, the waffle iron, and the juicer to make fresh OJ. I spread out the appliances and plug them in to heat up while I get the ingredients ready to use. When the iron is hot, I place the first scoop into it to cook as I get out plates to put the finished product on. The oranges get cut and run through the juicer as the waffles cook. I make the entire box of mix, placing the extras in a container to eat during the week. Fresh waffles will be a quick grab and go breakfast for before work, and less work for Bella to do in the morning.

I arrange the food on a tray, making sure to give the kids theirs to eat as I make sure everything looks perfect for Bella. The kids are eating their food, so I walk the tray into our room to Bella.

"Bella, baby. Please wake up, sweetheart. I have breakfast for you."

"What? Huh?" she says sleepily.

"Please take the tray, baby. I left the kids eating breakfast in the kitchen."

"The kids?" she asks, sitting up and looking at me.

"Happy Mother's Day, my love."

"Thank you, baby. Did you say the kids are eating in the kitchen?"

"I did."

"Can we all go eat in there? I will run to the bathroom and then come meet you all in there. I want to eat with you and the kids."

"It's your day. Whatever you want."

"Take the food and I will meet you all in the kitchen in a minute."

I lean over and kiss her.

"Whatever my wife wants, my wife gets."

I leave the bedroom after I watch her walk into the bathroom. I take the tray back into the kitchen and place all the dishes and glass on the table for Bella to sit with us and eat. I dig into my food as I wait for Bella to join us, moaning at the sweet taste of the fruit bursting on my tongue.

"Mmmmmmm."

"No porn sounds in front of the children," I hear from the kitchen doorway.

I turn toward Bella and smirk.

"So shall I save them for later then?"

"Yes and please!" she practically squeals out.

"Then later you shall get your wish."

Bella walks over and kisses each baby's head then sits down and digs into her food. The moans and groans that are coming out of her mouth are making me not want to keep my promise of later, but take her now. I shake my head to dispel the naughty thoughts in my head, since the kids are sitting here at the table also.

When the kids are done eating, I wipe them up and grab the wrapped presents for them to give her.

"Hea Mama!" Katie shrieks as she holds out one of the presents.

Bella takes it from her and she gives me a dirty look as she sees the Tiffany blue of the box.

"It's from both of the kids, baby, so please don't be mad. It wasn't all that expensive anyways," I say to alleviate her anger.

I watch her untie the ribbon, take off the lid, and then take a small velvet box out of the robin's egg blue outer box. She gasps as she opens it to find what's inside.

"Oh, Edward," she sighs.

"What, baby?" I ask.

"Are these the kids' birthstones?"

"They sure are, emerald and alexandrite. It's a mothers ring, do you like it?"

"I love it, but what if we have more kids?"

"I asked them and they said that they can add the stones to the ring for you."

I smile as I watch her take it out of the box, slide it onto her right ring finger and look at it lovingly.

"I have to hand you the next present because it's breakable," I say as I hand her the box.

She takes it out of my hands and unwraps it. As soon as she opens the tissue paper, her eyes widen in shock.

"What? How?"

"We took the kids to the mall to make it. Do you like it? You said you liked homemade."

"This is by far the best present I have ever received, Edward. It's perfect."

She pulls the small platter out of the wrapping and places it in the middle of the table, highlighting the kids handprints around the edges alternating colors and sizes; then them side by side in the middle with their names and the year painted on it.

"You said you liked homemade, so we ran with it."

"Please say you did one for your mom too."

"Why?"

"Because she would love and cherish it as much as I do."

"Then I'm glad we did exactly that. I hope you don't mind."

"Nope, it's perfect. Any other presents?"

"Nope."

"You actually behaved?" she teases.

"I went for thoughtful, not price."

"Thank you, baby. I love you."

"I love you too. Why don't you go shower, and I will go get the kids ready?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, go enjoy your shower."

I watch her get up and walk over to me, kiss my lips, and then walk down the hall to our room swaying her hips the whole way. _Tease_. I pick up the kids and walk them into Katie's room for a bath. They are washed and dried, placed in clothes and brought back out to the living room to wait for Bella.

A few minutes later, Bella walks out looking amazing in a sundress and sandals.

"Wow, you look amazing, baby."

"Thank you."

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower. I really don't wanna go to my parents in sweats. My mom would be offended."

"My nose if offended already." She playfully teases by waving her hand in front of her nose like something smells.

I growl and lunge at her, making her giggle and run from me, making the kids start to laugh at us running around the living room like lunatics.

"Go get dressed, Edward." Bella laughs out. "We have to go soon. I wanna go give my dad his presents."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumble as I head down the hall to our room to get ready.

I hop in the shower, wash off and get dressed as fast as possible. Grab the presents for my mom, and head back to Bella and the kids.

The drive to my parents' is quicks since it's a Sunday, and we arrive before anyone else. We don't even have the car doors open before my mom is out the door and grabbing the kids from their car seats.

"There are my grandbabies."

"Hea, Gamma Es!" Katie shrieks at her.

"Essssss," EJ copies as Charlie pulls up in his cruiser. I look across the top of the car to see Bella smile as her dad pulls in.

"You read to do it, baby?" I ask Bella.

"Now?"

"Sure, why not? Do you want to wait?"

"No, let's do it." She turns toward Mom. "Do you mind taking the kids inside, Esme?"

"Sure, and it's Mom, Bella, when you want to use it." I turn to Mom and beam at her.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, baby boy." I watch Mom take the kids inside the house as Charlie gets out of the cruiser and walks over to us.

"Happy Mother's Day, Bells."

"Thanks, Dad. Edward and I need to talk to you for a minute. Do you have a sec for us?"

"Are you going to tell me you have more grandkids for me?"

"No, Dad. Would you be opposed to that though?"

"Nope. What do you and Edward need to tell me? I'm getting nervous about what you have to say."

"You don't have to be nervous, Charlie. Bella and I wanted to do something to thank you."

"For what?" he questions.

"Go ahead, baby. Tell him why we want to thank him." I watch her eyes well with tears as she takes his hand in hers before she speaks.

"Dad, over the last four years, hell the last twenty-two years, you have been there for me, and for Katie. You have been both mother and father to me, and a grandpa for Katie. You were there for me when I was pregnant, and after. When I needed money and support, you were there with both, even if you didn't have much you still gave me as much as you could. You have given up so much for me, and for Katie, that I wanted to do something for you." She turns to look at me. "We wanted to do something for you. As today is Mother's Day, and you have been both my mother and father, Edward and I got you something to give you today."

I watch her take his hand and walk toward the garage at the side of the house. I follow after them, grinning like a fool.

"Did Carlisle get a new boat?" I hear Charlie ask Bella.

"Nope. Happy Mother's Day, Dad. The truck and boat are for you."

"What...huh...what?" he stutters out, looking confused.

"I told you I would find some way to repay you for taking care of my girls, Charlie," I brag. "Bella wanted to do something for you also. I just helped pay."

"No way," he whispers.

"Yes way, Dad. Edward and I wanted to do something for you; this is what we came up with. All the money you have given me over the years could have bought this truck and boat for yourself. I wanted to do something to show my appreciation of what you have given up for me, for us. I hate hearing that you have to go and borrow Billy's truck and boat so you can go fish. Plus, you drive the cruiser everywhere. Now you don't have to do either of those things."

I watch Charlie take Bella's hand, and turn toward me with his eyes sparkling.

"I don't know what to say. I am so overwhelmed by this."

"We just want you to be happy, Dad. Please say you will accept them?"

"They must have cost a fortune. I don't think I should keep them, but I have a feeling both of you will fight me on it."

"We will, Charlie," I say. "We want you to have something you want and need. We have the means to do it, so we did. Please keep them. Bella said this was her one splurge with our money. I happen to agree. Trust me, we can afford it if that's what you are worried about."

"That does concern me."

"Well too bad. We paid cash for them, so they can't be returned."

"Cash?" he squeaks out.

"Yes, so no refunds. Too bad, so sad," I tease.

"Are you sure about this, Edward?"

"Oh yeah, I told you I would find a way to pay you back for taking care of my girls; this is something small I could do for you."

"This is more than something small."

"Eh," I reply. "It's just a truck and a boat, it's not like I paid off your house."

"Yeah, the truck and the boat probably cost more than I owe on my house."

"Oh really?" I inquire.

"I'll never tell you how much I owe, so get that thought out of your head, son."

"Son, Dad?" Bella asks in shock.

"Well he did marry you, Bells." He turns to me. "Is that OK, Edward?"

"Whatever you say, Charlie."

"Charlie, or Dad works for me."

"Done, now how about we go inside?"

"I wanna see my grandbabies."

"Lead the way, Dad," Bella says as she takes my hand and we follow Charlie into the house.

"Papa!" Katie shouts as we enter the house.

"Paaaaaa," EJ adds, crawling toward us after Katie.

I watch Charlie scoop Katie up as EJ crawls at him and uses his jeans to help himself stand up to get to his grandpa and sister.

"Sisssssss, sisssssss."

He holds his little hands up for Charlie to pick him up too.

"Come here, little man."

Charlie picks him up and places him on his other hip as my parents walk into the living room.

"So what do you think of what Edward and Bella got you, Charlie?" Dad asks.

"I can't wrap my head around it still. I mean, they must have cost a fortune."

"It's not about the amount; it's that they want you happy. I happen to agree with their thought process. You have been there for our daughter and granddaughter, so this is their way of paying you back just a little for all your help."

"You both really think of her as yours now, don't you?" Charlie inquires.

"All of our kids are ours. Marriage doesn't matter; our kids are our kids, no matter what. And you are family now too, Charlie," Mom answers.

"Wow, Esme. Thanks. It's been Bella and I for twenty-two years, and Katie with us for the last three. Since Demitri, she hasn't looked at another man but Edward for the last three years. I am glad that they both felt the same way and can be together and happy now. I just want my daughter happy, and thanks to all of you, she is."

"She makes us happy too. You have no idea how miserable Edward was until Bella walked into his life. We are so happy that they love each other."

"I wasn't miserable per se, Mom. I just didn't trust women enough to give them a chance. Bella was different. I could tell that from the beginning," I reply. "There wasn't a chance in hell once I got to know her I wouldn't fall in love with her. She's just that amazing." I lean over and kiss her.

"I love you too, baby." She leans next to my ear and whispers. "And I will show you just how much later."

I can only groan as she backs up right against me and rubs her ass into my now hardening cock.

"We're hereeeeeee!" Alice shouts in a sing-song voice as they enter the door behind us.

"Who's fuckawesome truck and boat is out there?" Em booms from the doorway.

"Mine," Charlie answers. "My daughter and son thought I needed them."

"Nice! We so need to take it out and go fishing."

"You'd wanna go with me, Emmett?"

"Sure, Charlie. I'm sure Jasper and Eddie would go too if you asked."

"Hey! What about me?" Dad inquires. "Why am I being left out of a boys day of fishing?"

"You'd wanna come too, Carlisle?"

"Yes."

"Ee too, ee too," Katie chimes in from Charlie's arms.

"Of course you too, baby girl. We'd never leave you behind if you want to come."

"I was thinking about hitting the spa with the girls and Katie when you guys go fish," Rose says. "Don't you wanna come with us and get your nails painted, sweet pea?"

"Ee bg gurl. Ee go oo, Wosie?"

"Sure, sweet pea."

"Otay."

"Let's go light the barbeque, men," Dad says to the room. "All you ladies sit back and relax while us men go make you food."

I watch Charlie hand the kids over to the women as all us men go take care of the cooking. Jasper and I set up the patio table with the tableware and sides as Dad and Charlie finish the cooking. Em grabs the drinks and goes to let the women know everything's ready.

After lunch, we all hand over presents to the moms, and they open each one, loving what's inside. Dad went my route and got mom a mother's ring of all six of us kids, while I got her a grandmother's necklace where she can add stones for more grandkids when we have them. When she opens the platter of the kids' handprints, she bursts into tears at what a thoughtful present she has received.

"I got one too, Esme."

"It's..."

"I know, the best present I have ever received."

"Happy Mother's Day, Bella."

"Happy Mother's Day, Esme."

Mom huffs and crosses her arms. "I thought we went over this already; it's Mom, Bella."

"Mom it is."

We all clean up the wrappers and food, pack up and head home in the late afternoon. For dinner I order in Chinese and we eat it, put the kids in bed, and make love into the early morning, falling asleep exhausted and sated.

**A/N: So there you have Charlie's presents and Mother's Day fun. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

~Previously on ILC~

We all clean up the wrappers and food, pack up and head home in the late afternoon. For dinner I order in Chinese and we eat it, put the kids in bed, and make love into the early morning, falling asleep exhausted and sated.

~Ch 31~

**BPOV**

The last three weeks between Mother's Day and the middle of June have flown by. I have my OB/GYN appointment for my new shot this week, and Rose is going to go with me to help with the kids.

We arrive at Dr. Banner's office, I check in and we all sit in the waiting room for my name to be called.

"Bella Cullen?" is called out from the office doorway.

We all get up and head behind the nurse and get me triaged. After I am weighed and my blood pressure is taken, we are lead to a room and left to wait for my doctor. She comes in a few minutes later and hands me a cup to pee in before she can give me my next shot. I run and pee then head back to the room where Rose has a kid on each knee, bouncing them to keep them happy. The door opens and the doctor walks back in looking confused.

"Uh, Bella. We have a problem." My head snaps up at the tone of her voice, and I feel the color drain from my face.

"What?! What's wrong?"

"We can't give you your shot."

"Why not?"

"Your pregnancy test is positive."

"There's no way. I want you to do a blood test."

"Let me get the nurse to draw your blood. The test can be run here in the office in our lab."

"Yes, please." I watch her go out to get the nurse and turn to see Rose looking at me in shock.

"I thought you were on the shot, Bella?"

"I was. I have no idea how this happened. I don't get periods on the shot, how in the hell did I ovulate?"

"No idea. Are you OK with this?"

"I have no idea what I am right now. I need to see the results for myself for it to sink in."

The nurse comes in as Rose places EJ back in the stroller and hands Katie a book while I am being poked and prodded. The nurse raises my sleeve and starts to prep me for the needle. I turn my head as the needle enters my arms.

"Shit!" Rose squeaks out as she hits the floor.

I watch in horror as the nurse sloppily wraps up the needle site and rushes over to the phone to call for back up to help. I go over to make sure the kids are fine as the nurse and the doctor try to help Rose.

"What's her name?" the nurse asks.

"Rosalie Cullen."

"Rosalie, this is Dee, the nurse, are you OK, can you hear me?"

"What? Huh?" she mumbles as she comes around.

"Do you know where you are?" Dr. Banner asks.

"Bella. Doctor."

"Yes, that's right. Do you know why you fainted?"

"No," Rose whispers.

"Have you ever fainted at the sight of blood before?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Do you think you might be pregnant?" Dr. Banner questions.

"No idea. My husband and I have been trying."

"Do you mind if I do a test and check you over?"

"Sure."

I watch them help her off of the floor and help her onto the exam table. The nurse, Dee, comes back into the room with some juice and hands it to her to sip to get some sugar back into her system.

"Are you OK, Rose?" I ask.

"I'll be fine, Bella. Do you think they are right?"

"Maybe, let them look you over and run the test. We need to wait for my results anyways."

"OK."

I sit with the kids as Dr. Banner examines Rose. She seems satisfied on how Rose seems and sends her into the bathroom to take her test. After Rose returns, Dee comes back in and hands Dr. Banner my chart. I watch her eyebrows disappear into her hairline and look over at me.

"Ummm, Bella?"

"Yes?" I squeak out.

"Do you mind if I get my ultrasound machine in here? I don't like these numbers."

"What do they say?" I inquire.

"They say you are pregnant, but the numbers are high. I want to take a look and see why."

"Oh God. Hurry, you are scaring me, doc."

I watch Dee roll the machine in and set it up as I am handed a cover and told to strip from the waist down. I shimmy down my pants and undies under the sheet and lay back, placing my feet in the stirrups to commence the torture. I close my eyes when I see the internal wand being readied and Rose scoots her chair closer and takes my hand as I feel the wand slide into me.

"Well that explains the numbers..." Dr. Banner trails off.

My eyes fly open and I turn to the screen to see what she means. I see two blobs on the screen.

"Holy shit!"

"Do you see what I see, Bella?" she asks.

"If you mean the two blobs and not one, then yes, I see it."

"Two?" Rose asks in wonder.

"Bella is correct; she is having two babies."

Dee hands Dr. Banner a paper after she takes some pictures and pulls the wand out.

"And it looks like Rosalie is going to have one too."

"Really?" Rose asks in excitement.

"Really."

"But we've only been trying for a couple of months."

"Then you are one of the lucky ones. Do you have a doctor?"

"Yes, but I like you. Will you take me on too?"

"Sure. So by the numbers you are ten weeks. Bella is right behind you at six weeks."

"Oh my God. Edward is gonna freak," I whisper.

"No he won't, Bella. Trust me, he wants babies with you."

"We have those two already. How am I gonna have two more?" I whine.

"You will be fine; you have all of us to help you, Bella. Calm down, I don't wanna have to call Edward and tell him why you are freaking out," Rose warns.

"No. How am I going to tell him this?"

"Wrap the pictures. His birthday and Father's Day are next weekend. I am going to do that for Em. I think we should go back to the penthouse and go online to find them shirts. We can get them for the dads and us to wear to announce it to everyone."

"I like that idea. Can we get Katie and EJ some too?"

"Sure. We need to get you home to rest. It can't be easy to cook two babies," Rose coos to me.

"But I didn't even know till now. No symptoms, nothing."

"Maybe you will be lucky, like you told me a few weeks ago at the spa. Maybe this pregnancy will be an easy one."

"I want both of you to come back in four weeks. Go make your appointments before you leave, and she will give you both your prescriptions for vitamins," Dr. Banner tells us.

"Alright, we will. Thank you, Dee and Dr. Banner," I say to them as Rose and I round up the kids and head out the door. We stop at reception and make our appointments at the same time so we can come back together.

The drive back to the penthouse is quiet as we contemplate what in the hell is going on. We park and take the kids upstairs and let them play in the living room as we peruse websites looking for the perfect shirts for everyone.

We finally settle on ones for Em, Rose, Carlisle, Dad, Edward, the kids, and I. We spent the enormous expense of overnighting them so we have them for next week. After we checkout, we settle back on the couch and relax as the kids play on the floor.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"Please keep this to yourself. I want to surprise Em."

"Do the same for me?"

"No problem."

"Do you think Edward is really going to be happy?"

"I know he will be. He loves you and the kids. I know how badly he wants more. It might be sooner than you thought, but he will be ecstatic, trust me."

"I sure hope so. How am I going to have four under four?"

"You and Edward will figure it out. You have all of us behind you."

"Thanks, Rose." I lean over and hug her. "We will get through this together. I can think of no one else I would want to go through this with."

"Me too, Bells. Can you think of how Esme and Alice are going to be when they find out we are both pregnant?" I groan.

"Oh God. This is gonna be bad. You've seen Alice shopping for the kids I already have. What's she gonna do with two more for me and one for you to shop for?"

"Thank God Jasper makes bank. His poor bank account is going to be drained."

"It would be worse if she was preggo too," I add.

"The economy would love her, that's for sure."

"She could get the state of California out of debt with the sales tax alone from her spending."

"Couldn't you just picture Jasper with a baby? You did see those pictures of him, Katie and Midnight, didn't you?" I inquire.

"You know what they say... save a horse, ride a cowboy. Yee haw!" Rose giggles out.

"Oh God, Rose! That's our brother-in-law."

"I know that, but if I wasn't with Em, let me say Jasper would be in big trouble."

"Don't tell Edward, but I agree."

"Don't tell Edward, but you agree what?" I hear come from behind us.

Rose and my head whips around to the doorway to find Em and Edward standing in the doorway, looking at us confused.

"That we are worried about Alice taking over for EJ's birthday and Father's Day next weekend," Rose lies smoothly.

"I hope for Jasper's sake she went easy on his wallet," Edward teases.

"I guess we will see next weekend," Rose replies.

"That we will. Now I think I am going to order some pizza for my family, and we will put the kids down for the night." Edward turns to me. "Did everything go OK at the doctor?"

"Yep," Is my short reply. I don't want to say more lest I blurt out our news early.

"I'll talk to you later, Bella," Rose says as she gets off of the couch.

"Call me later, Rose. Night, Em."

"Night, Bells," he replies as they head for the door.

Edward picks up his cell and dials for our food as I get the kids something to drink. I lean down and kiss them on the heads as I hand them their cups.

"I love you, my babies."

"Wuv oo too, Mama," Katie says to me smiling.

"Ma ma ma," EJ chimes out after his sister.

The food arrives and Edward and I make plates for the kids, then ourselves. I put away three slices of pizza then help Edward bathe the kids and put them to bed. We fall into bed exhausted, with my thoughts on how to tell Edward we are having not only one baby, but two.

**A/N: So there you have Bella's doctors appointment. She finds out she preggo with two babies? And Rose is preggo too? What is in the water in Seattle? Is Alice next? Stay tuned to find out. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

**Please know this is a short chapter and don't be mad. I wanted to show how Em finds out he's gonna be a daddy. The next chapter will be long and include Edward finding out about the babies and the family. Enjoy!  
**

~Previously on ILC~

"I love you, my babies."

"Wuv oo too, Mama," Katie says to me smiling.

"Ma ma ma," EJ chimes out after his sister.

The food arrives and Edward and I make plates for the kids, then ourselves. I put away three slices of pizza then help Edward bathe the kids and put them to bed. We fall into bed exhausted, with my thoughts on how to tell Edward we are having not only one baby, but two.

~Ch 32~

**RPOV**

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Am I really going to do this? _I am so nervous about doing this right now. Here it is, the night before Father's Day, and I am debating about how to tell my husband he is about to become a father.

"Are you coming to bed, Rosie?" I hear him yell from the bedroom.

"Be out in a minute!" I reply through the door of the bathroom. I take a deep breath and open the door, shut the light off, and head for the bed. I climb into bed and snuggle into the covers since the A/C is turned all the way up.

"What would you like to watch, baby?" Em inquires.

"What time is it?" I ask as I yawn.

"Eleven."

"What's on the DVR or on any of the movie channels?"

"Nothing great on the DVR, but they are playing Fast Five on one of the movie channels. Is that alright?"

"Sure. That's the one in Rio, right?"

"Yep. The new one is coming out soon."

"We will have to go to the theater to go check it out when it does then."

"I love that my wife is into cars." He beams at me.

"I'm into a lot of stuff." I lay back and watch the movie, watching the time. I grin when I realize that the part of the movie where Mia and Brian reveal they are having a baby, will coincide with midnight. I slide my arm under the bed and slowly slide out the box for Em to open at midnight. I grab it and place it in Em's lap as the guys on the screen are barbecuing, and he looks over at me in surprise.

"What's this for?"

"No reason, just open it." I try to keep the grin off of my face as he opens the box to reveal the tee shirt I ordered for him.

"What. The. Fuck?! No way!" He shouts.

"Way," I whisper as the tears start to flow down both of our faces.

"What? How? When did you find out?" he stumbles over his words.

"Happy Father's Day, Emmett."

He looks over at the clock and grins.

"The best Father's Day in the history of it!" he says gleefully. "Now can you answer my questions please? How do you know?"

"I found out when I went with Bella to her doctor appointment last week. I fainted when her blood was drawn, so the doctor ran tests to make sure I was fine. Come to find out, as of tomorrow, we are eleven weeks pregnant."

"Already? Damn."

"Yeah, I'm just happy I skipped the sickness. Yuck. Bella did tell me that not everyone gets sick, so I was hoping I didn't."

"So Bella already knows?"

"Yes, but she promised to keep it from everyone for me."

"Even Eddie doesn't know?"

"Nope, it's all us to tell everyone tomorrow. Or should I say, today."

"Did you buy yourself a shirt too, baby?"

"Oh yeah, and I plan to wear it later. It explains why I have been eating a lot lately."

"I am so happy. Thank you, Rose," he whispers with tears in his eyes.

"For what?"

"Making my dream come true."

At hearing his words, the floodgates open and the tears just flow and don't stop. Em pulls me into his arms and kisses me tenderly.

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you too, Emmett."

He moves down my body and lightly kisses my stomach.

"And I love you, my little peanut."

The tears keep streaming down my face as he lightly kisses and caresses my stomach with the love he has for us shining through his bright blue eyes.

We fall asleep wrapped in each others arms, awaiting the time for brunch so we can tell everyone our joyous news.

**A/N: So there you have Rose telling Em he's gonna be a daddy. Did you wanna cry like I did when you saw what he says to the baby? Who's surprised he didn't say something wrong or stupid to piss Rose off? What will Edward say when he finds out? Stay tuned to find out. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

~Previously on ILC~

The tears keep streaming down my face as he lightly kisses and caresses my stomach with the love he has for us shining through his bright blue eyes.

We fall asleep wrapped in each others arms, awaiting the time for brunch so we can tell everyone our joyous news.

~Ch 33~

**EPOV**

The last week has flown by. Although, I don't know what's up with Bella and Rose. They have both been acting weird since last week. On Monday, I got the best early birthday present ever; Katie and EJ legally became mine. I have been grinning ever since. The term Daddy now has more meaning than ever.

I wake up the morning of my birthday to Katie and EJ climbing all over me giggling at me moaning and groaning at their weight all over me. I snatch EJ off of my side and do a double take at the front of his shirt.

_I have a Secret!_

I look over to see Katie wearing one that says the same thing. I look over to the doorway to find my wife with her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her laughter about something.

"Um, baby. What secret do the kids know?" I ask.

"They know about your birthday and Father's Day presents," she replies.

"Well, where are they?" I ask excitedly.

"Katie, turn around and show Daddy the back of your shirt."

I watch as Katie turns around so I can see the back.

_I'm Going to be a Big Sister_

Huh? "She already _is_ a big sister, baby."

"I know. Turn EJ around now." She giggles.

_I'm Going to be a Big Brother_

Wait. _What?_ I look over at Bella in shock.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" I watch her untie her robe to reveal she is wearing a shirt too.

_Is it a girl...or a boy_

_X2_

_Or Both?_

"Please say you are being serious? I thought you were on the shot. How did this happen? What does X2 mean?" I ramble.

"I was on the shot, I don't know how this happened. Are you mad about it?" she asks meekly.

"What does X2 mean?"

"Open this and find out."

She hands me a box which I open to find a black and white picture in a frame.

"Why does this say, Baby A and Baby B?"

"Because we are having twins, Edward."

I gasp and cover my mouth in shock.

"T...twins?"

"Hence the X2 and both on my shirt. There are two sacs, so that can mean two of the same, or one of each. We can find out in a few months if you want to know. Please say you aren't mad about this?" she begs at the end.

"Mad? Why would I be mad you are having my babies?"

"Because we didn't plan this. Because we aren't ready for this. Because we are newlyweds. Because we already have two kids, and now to add two more. How are we going to have four kids, plus us in this apartment?" She starts to cry as the question comes out of her mouth.

I place the kids up on my pillow, climb out of bed and walk slowly over to her. I take her hand and pull her into my arms.

"Why would I be mad, baby? I am so happy right now. There is no better birthday and Father's Day present than knowing I am now the father of four."

"Where are we gonna live?" she wails. "This place is too small."

"Don't be mad, baby, but I have been researching houses. Do you wanna see the ones I think you will like?"

"I do, but it's EJ's birthday, your birthday, and Father's Day so we will have to do it later. Would you like some breakfast?"

I lead her to the bed and help her sit down.

"You aren't cooking."

"What? Why?"

"You are pregnant and need to rest. Now lay back and I will cook, or we can get dressed and go out. I don't want you on your feet too much, we will cut your hours down at work, I will hire a maid, and a nanny for the kids," I list off.

"Woah, woah, woah. Back it up, mister. I will not be cutting back on work, and I am very capable of working, cooking, cleaning, and taking care of the kids myself. I do not, nor have I ever needed to be coddled while I was pregnant. I took a full course load at WSU and got straight A's. Don't you dare tell me I am not capable to do it this time too. You got it?" she says with a growl.

"I never said you weren't capable, Bella, I know how hard you work, for me, for us, for our family. I just don't want you to stress, stress can cause you to lose the babies. I want you to relax and not stress so you can cook our babies so they are healthy. You, these babies, and our other two are my life. Nothing, not even business, is more important that your health."

"I promise, I will ask for help if and when I need it. In the meantime, you need to back off and let me do as much as I can, while I can. I am not, nor have I ever been, an invalid. I can cook our babies, work, and still take care of my family. Do you got it?"

"Whatever you say, Bella. But one sign of stress, and I will put a stop to it. If the doctor says you need a break or to slow down, you will listen. Do you got it?" I repeat her words back to her.

"Fine," she huffs out. "Now what would you like to eat?"

"Would you mind if we go to IHOP?"

"Nope." She looks up at me with an evil looking smile on her beautiful face.

"What's that look for, baby?"

"Oh nothing. The kids and I have one more present for you, then you need to get dressed since we are all ready." She hands me one last box.

I open it to find a couple of tee shirts for me. _I am Dad._ How appropriate. I pull out the next and smile. _Daddy to Bee X2._ I place the _I am Dad_ one back into the box and take the Daddy to Bee X2 one, grab some boxers and shorts and head for the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I dress quickly in the bathroom and head for the living room and my family. I stop and look at myself in the hallway mirror as I catch the reflection of my new tee. _I'm gonna be a dad, again. Can my life get any better than this?_ I walk into the living room to find Bella with the kids by the door, with everything in her hands ready to go.

"What's in the bags, baby?"

"The dads' presents."

"What did we get them?"

"Shirts similar to yours, just grandpa instead of dad."

"Did we get something for EJ's birthday?"

"Uh oh. I was preoccupied and forgot," she says sheepishly.

"We can take him to pick something out himself then. No biggie." I shrug my shoulders as she opens the door.

I watch as Bella tries to stoop to pick up EJ to carry him to the car.

"Put him down and lead him by the hand. I don't want you to carry him, he's too heavy," I beg.

She huffs at me in anger, so I take Katie's hand and take the bags from her so she can lead EJ to the elevator easier. He has become better at walking when someone is holding one of his hands to keep his balance.

We load up the presents and kids and head for the restaurant. We arrive shortly after, park and head for food. Poor Katie is practically dragging me to the door to get food.

I groan as we enter and see the same damn hostess as last time is here. I hear my wife giggle behind me at my reaction to the whore.

"Welcome to IHOP, how many?" she asks, batting her eyelashes at me.

"Two adults, and two kids," I answer curtly.

"Wait, you didn't have that baby the last time you were here."

"How observant of you. These are my _wife_ and my kids."

"But I thought you were singleeee," she whines.

"He mi Dadee. Ee hungy. Eet peaz," Katie adds from next to me.

"Whatever you want, princess. Let's get Mommy and EJ food too."

"Otay."

"As you can see, I am a happily married man and father. Now can you please take us to a table?"

"Whatever," she huffs.

We follow her to a booth and sit as she grabs a booster seat for Katie, and a high chair for EJ out of the corner.

She drops the menus on the table and says, "Your server will be right with you." Then turns and walks away with a huff.

Bella is still snickering under her breath as the hostess leaves. I turn toward her and give her a playful glare.

"Don't make me take you over my knee and spank you, wife." I growl at the look of lust that shows on her face.

"Oh look, the nothing's back. How in the hell did she trap him when she has two kids? It's beyond me," I hear whispered from next to me.

I look up to find the same waitress as last time as well. Can't we catch a fucking break?

"Don't you dare call my _wife_ a nothing," I hiss at her. "She didn't trap me either. These are our kids, as in hers and mine. Now please go get me your manager. I am sick and tired of all the shit that the employees that work here put me and my family through. Now move!" I yell the last part to her.

Her eyes widen in shock as she scurries over to do my bidding. I look over to see my wife laughing at me.

"Did you want to come here to see me get all riled up?"

"Who me?" she asks, looking all sweet and innocent.

"Yes, you!"

"Nah, I wanted to come to see how stressed you could get from eating out, and me not cooking like I wanted."

"It's my birthday, Bella. I just wanted to take care of you and the kids. Especially now that you are pregnant."

"I'm a big girl, Edward. I can ask for help if I need it; I don't need you taking over when I am perfectly fine to do things right now."

"Point taken, and well made, my love."

"What can I do for you?" a man says from next to us.

I look over to see he's addressing Bella, as he looks her up and down.

"I swear to God, the next person who hits on _me_ or my _wife_ will get fired. I will call corporate if I have to do it too," I growl out.

"Oh please." He rolls his eyes at me. "We are a franchise, corporate can't do shit to me," he says smugly.

"Then I guess I will have to find out who owns it and buy it so I can fire your ass."

"Like you have that much money," he retorts.

I hold out my hand for him to shake. "Edward Cullen, CEO and owner of Cullen Advertising, and multi-millionaire. I sure as hell _can_ buy this place if I wanted to."

I watch his face pale at my words. I hold on as long as I can to let my laughter go.

"Okay, maybe you can. Now why did you want to speak to me?"

"My wife and I were in here last month with our daughter, and were accosted by your hostess and that waitress. They did the same this time too. I don't appreciate being hit on especially when I am with my family out to have a nice day. Today's my and my son's birthday, and our first Father's Day together, and I didn't want my wife to have to cook. I want to have a nice breakfast and not have to worry about pathetic women throwing themselves at me and menial men hitting on my wife. Now can you do that, or do we need to leave and find somewhere we will be treated better?"

"How about I will take your order, and I won't hit on your wife again?"

"Ee ant pantakes, Dadee."

"You heard the princess, she wants pancakes," I order for her.

"And for the rest of you?" he asks.

"A scrambled egg and pancake for the birthday boy." I point to EJ. "My wife and I will have OJ and milk to drink, milk for the kids as well, then to eat; eggs, hash browns, sausage, bacon, and pancakes."

"You got it, anything else?"

I look over to Bella. She just shakes her head 'no'.

"We are good, just bring the drinks and food and we will be fine. Thanks."

We watch him walk away, and I sit back and take a deep breath.

"I guess I am not the only one who gets hit on here now, huh?" I tease her.

"Guess not, not like he's hot or anything," she blows me off.

"So you'd give him the time of day if he was?" I growl out.

She erupts into laughter at me.

"Jealous much, Edward?"

"Another point well made, baby. Now let's sit back and enjoy our breakfast before we head into the lion's den at my parents."

"The lion's den, huh? Should I be worried?"

"Nah, I think you will be attacked with hugs and kisses. By the way, do you know what's up with Rose? She's been acting weird too."

"You will have to ask her yourself. Now let's relax before I stress about telling the family. All right?"

The guy brings our drinks, and the food not much after the drinks. We all dig into our food, eating everything on our plates. I pay the bill and we head off to my parents with thoughts of what could possibly happen next.

**A/N: So there you have Edward's big reveal of the babies. Did you like how Bella told him? What do you think of his bonehead reaction? Who wants to smack him for being overprotective? Did you like how Bella handled a little payback? What about Edward with saying he's gonna buy the IHOP? The big family reveal is up next. Stay tuned to find out. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

~Previously on ILC~

The guy brings our drinks, and the food not much after the drinks. We all dig into our food, eating everything on our plates. I pay the bill and we head off to my parents with thoughts of what could possibly happen next.

~Ch 34~

**BPOV**

To say I am nervous is an understatement. I'm afraid of how everyone is going to react to our news. I'm fidgeting in my seat as Edward drives us to his parents house.

"Calm down, baby. Everything will be fine. Please don't stress about any of this, it's not good for you or our babies."

"I understand what you are saying, Edward, but I am just freaking out about how all of our parents are going to handle all this."

"It will be fine; it's two babies; who wouldn't love to have more babies to love?"

"I don't know how you can be so calm about all of this. Even though you decided to go overboard earlier with the overprotection shit."

"I know I did, and now that I've had time to think about it, I am sorry for how I reacted to the news. You can ask for help when you need it, and then I will help you figure out what kind of help you need, be it a nanny, housekeeper, or work. I am behind you one hundred percent, Bella."

"Thank you, Edward, you don't know what that means to me."

"I do, you don't know what it means to me that you are having our babies. I'm glad I could make you happy. Now let's go make my parents ecstatic and tell them they are going to have two more grandbabies," he says as he pulls into the driveway.

I look around and see that we are the first to arrive again, just like Mother's Day.

"Don't say anything about the babies; I want to see if they notice our shirts and figure it out on their own."

"You are so mean, Isabella Cullen."

"Eh, I just want to see the level of chopped liver we are compared to the kids."

The back doors fly open as I finish, and I look at Edward and start laughing at the look on his face.

"Told you so, chopped liver," I whisper.

I watch Esme and Carlisle take the kids out of the back as Edward and I climb out of the car, grab the diaper bag and presents, and head for the house in their wake. We walk into the house, holding hands, to see them go through the living room and head for the back yard. I giggle as Edward shakes his head in disappointment at his parents' flat out ignoring him on his birthday.

"Gamma Es! Papa Car!" Katie shrieks out as Carlisle chases her around the yard and Esme walks with EJ holding onto her finger.

"Since you both seem to have the kids, I think my wife and I will be sitting at the patio table," Edward tells them.

"Whatever, Edward. We will be up there soon." Esme waves us off.

We go up to the table and sit in the chairs, just watching his parents with the kids as they giggle around the yard. I finally take a good look around and see the decorations for the birthday boys' and smile at all the stuff spread around the yard and patio.

"Looks like Alice was here already today," I muse.

"Yeah, but it doesn't look like she went too overboard, like you asked."

"Thank God. I didn't wanna have to go all hormonal crazy person on her," I giggle out.

"You could do that and blame the babies," he laughs out. "She would let you get away with it too."

"We'll see..." I trail off as I see people come out of the sliding door.

"Where are my birthday boys?!" Alice shouts.

"Mom has EJ, and I am over here with Bella," Edward says from next to me.

She turns toward us and smiles.

"Happy Birthday and Father's Day, Edward."

"Thanks, sis. Bella and I love the decorations for the party. We like simple."

"It's what I was going for. I was too tired to go drastic," she replies.

I just sit there and cock my eyebrow at her and appraise her appearance.

"You look different, Alice. You okay?" I ask in concern.

"I'm fine, Bella."

"Okay. Just checking."

I see Jasper behind Alice, hovering around her looking worried about something. Come to think of it, he has the same look as Edward earlier. I wonder...

"Jasper!" I shout making him jump.

"What's up, Bella?"

"Why are you hovering around Alice? You look like a nervous nellie."

"Sorry, just have a lot on my mind."

"Mmm hmmm," I agree.

"What's up party people?" Emmett booms from the back door.

I look up and over to him to reply.

"The sky, Em. Why do you ask?" I play.

He looks at me and pouts.

"Why are you ruining my high?" he asks.

"Do I need to arrest you for being high, Emmett?" Dad asks from behind him.

"Sorry, Charlie, I am not that kind of high, high."

"You better not be. I don't wanna have to arrest family."

"I haven't done that since I was a teenager."

"What haven't' you done since you were a teenager?" Esme asks from behind Emmett.

"Uh... nothing, Mom."

"Oh, Emmett. I take it your parents don't know about your drug use," Dad teases.

"What drug use?" Esme exclaims.

I laugh as I take a peek at Rose and see she's in a tee like I am. I wink at her and place my finger over my mouth for her to know that we haven't told anyone just yet. She nods after she realizes what I just told her in gesture. I see her look over at Edward and tilt her head in question of him knowing. I point to myself and nod, look at her and shake my head no. She nods again in answer.

"Nothing, Mom. Charlie's just playing with me."

I watch him turn to the table and Edward and I. I watch him read his brother's shirt and look at me then back to Edward.

"You are already a dad, Eddie. What's up with the shirt?"

"Oh, well, um..." he trails off.

I watch him get up out of his seat and turn around for people to read the back of his shirt.

"No fucking way! Why do you always have to outdo me?!" Em yells.

"Outdo you how, Em?"

I watch the realization cross his face as he reads Emmett's shirt too.

"You too?!" Edward asks as he stands up and pulls Rose and Em into a hug. I just beam at them from my perch.

"What is going on? What are you both hugging for?" Carlisle asks.

"Happy Father's Day to all of us men!" Em shouts. "Well, maybe not Jasper," he amends.

"You guys too?" Jasper asks, causing all of us to turn towards him and Alice.

"What do you mean too, Jasper?" Esme inquires in shock.

I watch Jasper wrap his arms around Alice's waist and place his hand on her stomach.

"We are due New Year's," he beams as he says the words.

"Valentine's Day," Em boasts as he puffs out his chest.

"End of February with twins," Edward one ups them both with a grin.

We hear a squeak and a thump. We all turn to find Esme passed out on the patio.

"Can someone go grab a wet cloth for Esme please?" Carlisle calls out.

"I'll get it, all of you preggos should sit down and relax," Dad orders.

"Gamma Es!" Katie shouts. "Ake up! Peaz," she begs as Dad comes back out with a wet cloth for her.

I watch Carlisle place it over her forehead and the back of her neck.

"Please wake up, baby," he begs.

"Baby?" she asks as her eyes flutter. "Carlisle, what happened? Did I just hear that all of my children are having babies? And one is having two?"

"You did. Are you okay with that?" he asks her.

"Four more babies to love and spoil?"

"Yep."

"My babies are having babies," she cries.

"Gamma Es, oo otay?" Katie quietly asks.

"I'm fine, baby girl. So Mommy and Daddy are having babies?"

"Wes, two. Aunta Wosie oo. Ee deah wast eek."

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Esme inquires.

"Uh uh, Mama say so."

"Well what a good girl to listen to Mama and not tell." Katie beams at her.

"Tank oo, Gamma Es. Oo hve bbe too, Gamma Es?"

"No, why?"

"Oo fah wike Aunta Wose."

"I was just surprised, baby girl," Esme explains.

"Otay."

"I guess that explains the tee shirts that Bella, Edward, Rose and Emmett are wearing," Dad muses.

"We didn't even notice those, Charlie," Esme replies.

"Bella and I wanted to see who and how long it would take for anyone to notice, Mom," Edward says. "Just to prove Bella's point, you and Dad came and stole our children and didn't even notice us," he teases.

"I guess we should pay more attention, Es," Carlisle says as he hangs his head in shame.

"I've learned my lesson now. Can you please help me up off of the floor so we can celebrate birthdays and Father's Day?"

Carlisle helps her up off of the floor then follows her into the kitchen for the food. We spend the afternoon eating, playing with the kids, opening presents, and just all around having a good time. Carlisle and Esme present us with the same gift for EJ that they gave Katie, a full paid education, before we leave.

Everyone gives out hugs and congratulations before we all leave. The grandpa's are now sporting their new shirts for Father's Day.

I fall into bed after getting the kids bathed and put into bed exhausted. I give Edward a Father's Day blow job before I roll over and fall into a deep sleep. The last thing I remember is Edward leaning over and kissing my belly.

"Goodnight, my babies; Daddy loves you."

**A/N: So there you have the big reveals. Were you surprised about Alice and Jasper? I was. LOL. Someone asked me to throw that in to throw off people. I went along with is because it was funny. Poor Esme fainted, and Em got warned about being arrested. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

**Sorry about the delay on posting, my beta was on vacay til Tue then got a migraine and didn't finish till last night. Please don't get out the pitchforks at the end. **

~Previously on ILC~

"Goodnight, my babies; Daddy loves you."

~Ch 35~

**EPOV**

The weeks between my birthday and Bella's have flown. We have gone to the doctor a few times, and everything with the twins is going fine. Today is Bella's birthday, and we have an ultrasound scheduled to see the babies.

Ali and Jas found out last month they are having a little boy. I can so see them with him like they are with EJ. Little did Bella and I know, Jasper had bought Katie a pony when they went to see Midnight. For EJ's birthday, he got one too. We have all been out riding with the kids over the summer. I will repay the favor when their little boy is old enough to learn to ride.

Bella started to cry yesterday when Rose called to tell us that they were having a girl, and they were naming her after someone special. Rose wouldn't say who, but I have my suspicions. Rose has taken over just doing the office aspect of her business while her second in command, Peter, has taken over the shop itself since she's pregnant.

I wake up early with the kids and make my wife breakfast in bed. She's almost five and a half months pregnant, but because there are two babies, she tires easily, and I kept her up past midnight giving her a few birthday orgasms before she passed out. The poor woman already looks like she swallowed a small watermelon.

I get everyone dressed and ready to go as she showers and throws on some clothes so we can go see the babies.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Bella calls from down the hall.

"Wes!" Katie screams.

"Are you ready, baby?" I yell.

"Yep, let's go," she says as she enters the living room. "Oh, Edward?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Did you hear back from the realtor?"

"I did."

"And?"

"Sorry, baby, it sold," I reply with fake glumness.

"Damn, I really wanted that one. I know it was a lot of money, but it was perfect for all of us," she says sadly.

I have to hold back the grin I want to let out because it did sell, to us, she just doesn't know it yet. I hope it's her favorite birthday present. She wanted to be fully moved by the time the babies got here, so I made sure it was going to happen. The movers are scheduled to come to the penthouse this weekend to pack us up and move us into the new house.

We pile into the car and head for the doctor's office. They do all the required stuff to Bella then lead us into the ultrasound room where we will get to see the babies.

The screen lights up and the sounds of the babies' heartbeats come through the speakers. I hold Bella's hand as I watch the pictures on the screen.

"Wha dat?" Katie asks, pointing to the screen.

"Those are the babies, princess. Do you see its little hand?" I ask, pointing to the hand wiggling around the screen.

"Woa, bbes. Ee tee dem."

"I see them too, princess. Do you wanna know what the babies are?" I ask her.

"Wes, peaz, Dadee."

I turn to Bella.

"Are we finding out what they are?"

"Do you want to?" she asks in reply.

"It's your birthday, you decide."

"I know how badly you want to know." She turns to the tech. "Can you tell what they are?"

"I can, Mrs. Cullen, do you want to know what they are?" she replies.

"Are they different or the same?" Bella asks.

"How about I show you, and you can guess what they are?"

"Okay," Bella responds.

I watch the tech move the wand and freeze the picture. I grin when I see what I was hoping to.

"What's your guess?" the tech asks.

"If that's what I think it is, I'd say he takes after his daddy," Bella giggles out.

"Lucky bitch," the tech whispers as she looks me up and down.

"Why yes, yes I am," Bella says snidely. "What about my husband and my other baby?"

"Here you go," she whispers as she freezes the picture.

I almost can't contain my joy to see that the babies are exactly what I wished for.

"Look, Katie. This is your sister," Bella coos.

"Bruduh, sista?" Katie inquires.

"Yep, baby girl. We are getting one of each."

"Wayyyyyyyy," Katie cheers as EJ shrieks along with a grin.

I lean over and kiss my wife in joy.

"I love you, baby. Are you happy about one of each?" I ask.

"Are you?"

"I am so happy! I never thought I could be this happy, Bella. It's all because of you and our children. My once black and white existence, is now lived in living color."

**A/N: I so did not see this coming. Do you know what I'm talking about? I just wrote the ending of this loveable fic and didn't see it coming. It feels like a good place to end things, but don't worry, I will post and Epi next week and maybe some future takes in the future. On May 6th, a new fic will be posting so please put me on alert! Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 10 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: The plot bunnies attack once again! Here's a new fic I've been playing with. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**I want to thank iloveedward12 and deebelle1 for pre-reading. This is beta'd by Story Painter of PTB.**

**SM owns all. I just play with them, hehe.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL AND/OR tissues if you are a crier. Some chapters will be sad.**

~Previously on ILC~

"I am so happy! I never thought I could be this happy, Bella. It's all because of you and our children. My once black and white existence, is now lived in living color."

~Ch 36~

**EPOV**

I wake on the morning of my fortieth birthday to my newborn son's cries. I climb out of bed and grab him out of his bassinet.

"Shhhh, baby boy. Don't cry. Daddy's here."

I rock him to calm him down and then proceed to change his diaper and walk him over to his sleeping mother.

"Bella, baby. Anthony just woke up. I just changed him for you," I whisper to her.

"Wha? Huh?"

"I'm so sorry for having to wake you, baby, but he's obviously hungry, and I don't have the right parts to feed him," I joke, making her giggle.

She lifts her head, giving me a kiss and a smile.

"Happy Birthday, baby."

"It is very happy since I have you and our children."

"What time is it?" she asks.

"About six."

"Let me feed Anthony and I will get up and make you some birthday breakfast."

"Don't worry about it. You have taken care of me and our five kids every day. I can make food for everyone before the rest of the family comes for the party."

"Should we add Katie to the list with you and EJ since Anthony decided to crash her party? I still kinda feel bad."

"Oh please. She got EJ and a Daddy on her third birthday, a cousin on New Year's Eve, another cousin and the twins on the following Valentine's Day, and now her youngest brother on her sixth birthday. I think she's gotten enough presents on holidays."

"And don't forget about the pony Jasper bought her a few years ago for her birthday. That's worth a lifetime of presents. I still can't believe that he got one for EJ, Masen, and Alex too."

"I got one for Wyatt and Emmalie so they could all learn to ride together."

"Yeah, you all spent a lot of money on those horses for the kids. And that was after you bought us this fuckawesome, expensive house."

"We needed the space, so I got it." I shrug my shoulders in reply.

"We did, especially now with Anthony here too, but it was over sixteen million, Edward."

"Eh, the money was sitting in the bank. I knew how much you loved this house, so I wanted you to have it. It's not like you ever ask for anything, so I figured you deserved it. We work here most of the time too, so part of it is an office for us," I explain.

"I do like working from home. We get to spend time with the kids, especially with Katie and EJ going to preschool. I still can't believe that Katie is going to Kindergarten in September, and the twins will be going to preschool with EJ," she says sadly.

I lean over and kiss her forehead.

"I know you are sad about the kids growing up, baby, but we still have all the time in the world with them. We will watch them grow up into loving men and women and have kids of their own."

"But, I don't want them to grow up," she sobs.

"Hey, no crying. At least you are fourteen years younger than me," I tease. "You will most likely be with them longer than me."

"That's not even funny to joke about, Edward. We will both live to the ripe old age of a hundred and die on the same day, at the same time."

"Sounds good to me. It gives me another sixty years of sexing up my sexy, younger wife." I wiggle my eyebrows at her, making her giggle.

"We still have to wait a few more weeks for the sexing, sorry, baby."

"Damn," I pout.

"But once Anthony goes to sleep, maybe if the others aren't awake still, you can have a birthday BJ."

"Mama! Dada!" I hear yelled through the monitor.

"So much for that thought," I laugh out.

"To be continued later," she replies.

"I'll go make breakfast. Do you have any requests?"

"It's your and EJ's birthday, make whatever you want, baby."

I lean over and kiss Bella and Anthony, then head over to let the twins out of their rooms and check on the others. I find Katie and EJ in the playroom watching cartoons after I get Masen and Alex to do their bathroom stuff and get dressed.

"Happy Birthday, bud," I say to EJ.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy," he replies.

"Thanks, bud. I came to find out what you wanted for breakfast. Your mom is feeding Anthony, so I am in charge of food."

"Waffles, pleaseeeee," he begs.

"You and your sister need to go do your bathroom stuff and get dressed. I will go start the food."

"Okay, Daddy. Be right down," Katie answers as she runs for her room.

"Love you, princess," I yell after her retreating form.

"Love you too!" she yells back.

I still can't believe she's six, EJ's four, and the twins are over two. I watch EJ follow after his sister toward his room as I take the twins' hands and lead them down the stairs and into the kitchen to make the food. The twins get settled into their highchairs, and I give them some milk in cups and Cheerios to snack on as I cook the food. I whip up the waffles, cut up some fruit, and make some bacon for everyone.

Bella, Katie, EJ, and Anthony come down as I am finishing the food. I hand out the food and sit next to my wife at the table thanking whomever for the life I have, and love.

I think back over the last few years that have been hectic but amazing. Bella won her sexual harassment lawsuit against Mike Newton, and he ended up going broke and signing over the diner to my wife. She then turned it into a small bistro and placed Leah in charge while she works solely with me. I gave her some of the space in front of the building, and we remodeled the diner's facade and added a small patio for people to eat outside. Last I heard, Mike couldn't even work for McDonald's, so he had to move back home with his parents. Cullen is more profitable now, more than ever with the work Bella and I have done together. Companies from all around the country come to us for their campaigns.

Ali and Jas have expanded Alice's Dolls to LA and NYC, leaving them with three very busy locations. Jas is still a bail bondsman but only goes out to get jumpers if no one else can find them. He likes to stay close to Ali and Wyatt.

Rose and Em have expanded the shop, with Peter being the manager and Rose only going in for a few hours a day while Emmalie plays here with the twins. Em and I have talked about getting shotguns since all of our girls look just like their mother's, and we just want to get ready to shoot the little shits that get the idea they can ask out our little girls. We know we are both screwed when the time comes. We know Charlie will help us learn how to shoot to protect his granddaughters.

Bella wants the shotgun since she says that EJ is already being followed by little girls at preschool, and Masen and Anthony look just like me. She says she will hurt any girl that comes near _her boys_, as she puts it. Those three are the biggest Momma's boys I've ever seen. Well, maybe except for Em and I. I might be forty, but I am not ashamed to say that I am still a Momma's boy. I see nothing wrong with it.

Katie and EJ help me clean up the dishes as Bella gets the twins cleaned up from the food. Anthony is sleeping in his bassinet near the table. We all head for the media room to watch a movie while we wait for the family to arrive. We all took off of work, since it's a Wednesday, to have some family fun. EJ picks out _Up _to watch as we wait. All the kids are giggling as Dug keeps saying, _Squirrel!_

Finally everyone arrives, bringing food and presents. The day is nice with swimming, food and cake. Presents are handed out and opened, with thanks to all.

The day flies by with tons of laughter and pictures all around. We all take the kids into the pool and have fun swimming and playing games. Everyone goes to bed happy and loved. I go to sleep with a grin a mile wide from all the sexy loving from my fuckhot wife. No one has ever had a better fortieth birthday than I have.

**A/N: So there you have the epi. I will post futuretakes in the future, but I am marking this one complete. The new fic, Eight crazy nights will be taking over Friday postings so follow it or me to read. Thanks for reading, and know I love and appreciate each and every one of you! Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 11 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code** _**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


End file.
